Dragon's Curse
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Draco gets bit by a werewolf, Lupin is back in Hogwarts, was it Lupin? Or someone else? Read and Find out. OH SIRIUS IS ALIVE TOOOO He never died...YAY! Takes place in the 6th year.
1. The Attack

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been givin a second chance as a teacher.**

* * *

Draco was sitting by the lake, he had just gotten to Hogwarts a couple of hours ago.

Even though it was school policy to be inside after dark he didn't care he had a lot to think about at the moment.

It was windy outside and the heavy breeze was messing up his hair he was wearing a white t-shirt also against school policy due to dress code, with a black vest over it and black pants.

Draco let out a sigh as he looked at the water and saw the full moon's reflection in the water.

He looked up at the sky and jumped suddenly when he hear what sound like a wolf's howl nearby.

Draco frowned as he looked into the bushes behind him and he slowly looked over his shoulder when he heard growling as two bright amber eyes staring at him through the plants. Draco slowly got off the ground and looked at the creature waiting for it to reveal itself.

The sound of a wolf rang through his ears once again and soon a large black fur covered wolf like creature standing on two legs walked out of its hiding spot in the bushes. It's teeth bared as it snarled viciously at Draco.

Draco froze in terror as the wolf slowly approached him, Draco's breathing became more panicked as the beast came forward. Draco suddenly spun around and started to run as fast as he could as the giant wolf monster raised its head to the full moon and let out a shrill howl.

**~Lupin's Study~**

Harry sat in Professor Lupin's room, he was excited to have the man back as a teacher, even though he did almost kill him, Ron, and Hermione.

But Lupin was fun, he always had so much to tell, plus he did know his father and he was a good person to seek comfort from.

Right now he was discussing recent events with Lupin when suddenly Lupin paused at the sound of something unfamiliar from outside the open window.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked. Lupin looked at Harry with a sad smile.

"I see you've been having a hard time then with Sirius' death then...I'm sorry about that...all of the Order of the Phoenix was sorry to hear of his death. It truely is tragic. But I'll talk to you about that tomorrow. I have to get some sleep it was a long way here." Lupin said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and nodded. "Yes Professor." He said and walked out of the room.

As soon as Harry was out of sight Lupin picked up the potion on his desk to prevent transformation on a full moon and drank it down quickly then he walked to the window and looked out and sure enough there was no mistaking it he had heard a werewolf's howl from somewhere on the school grounds.

But he didn't know why there would be a werewolf here at Hogwarts.

He then heard what sounded like a scream of pain, but not from a werewolf, from someone else. He quickly ran to find Severus to help him find out what was going on.

**~XXXXX~**

Draco was almost to the gates of Hogwart's when he suddenly tripped over a root from a large tree.

He desperately tried to push himself up but felt a searing pain in his foot, he realized he must have sprained his ankle.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard wolf's footstes slow to a walk. He looked over his shoulder and saw the monster raise its large paw and strike Draco's side making him flip over onto his back.

Draco cried out as his shoulder started to bleed from the large claw marks in his shoulder.

Draco watched as the monster let out another howl and placed its paws on his shoulders pinning him down.

Then its lips curled back revealing a nasty row a teeth and the monster suddenly dated forward and bit down on Draco's left thigh.

Draco screamed in pain and started to struggle violently to get the teeth from his leg but the werewolf held on tightly, and soon Draco passed out.

The werewolf let out another howl and suddenly it ran off when it heard a noise.

Suddenly Snape and Lupin were kneeling beside the young bloodied blond. Snape stared in shock as did Lupin.

"Lupin is he alive?" Severus asked.

"I think so, but..." Lupin swallowed. "...he's more than likely been transformed into a werewolf he's been bit and clawed.

* * *

**Yay XD How you like it? I hoe you like it.**

_Emily_


	2. How to Save A Life

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been givin a second chance as a teacher.**

* * *

Many things were going through Remus Lupin's head at the moment, some things he didn't understand and some things he understood with expertise.

He was awakened from his thoughts however when he heard the young bloodied blond before them let out a small cry of pain, he looked at Severus who still stared at his favorite student and godson in shock.

"Severus...he needs to see Madame Pomfrey...or it may be too late to save him." Lupin said softly to the potions master.

Severus nodded as he finely came back down to earth.

"I'll take him. You go find Dumbledore and tell him what happened." Snape said softly as he kneeled beside the young blond and slid an arm underneath his legs and the other underneath his shoulder blades near his neck and the with a small grunt lifted his godson up as he stood.

"You sure you can make it there by yourself." Lupin asked.

Snape looked at him with a sharp, cold glare. "Yes! Now go!" He snapped viciously. Remus let out a small sigh and hurried off towards the castle.

Severus stood there for a little while just listening to Draco's labored breathing and small whimpers, and every now and then a yelp or cry of pain as he slept restlessly.

"Shh...Draco, I'm here..." He said softly, then he looked back up towards Hogwarts then he took to a quick stride towards the castle being careful not to hurt Draco's back as he had noticed when he had picked him up some deep claw marks running strait down it, so he didn't run cause he didn't want to shift his grip and accidentally hurt the young teen further.

The walk took about seven minutes until they reached the gates, then Severus continued up the numerous flights of stairs that went up towards the hospital wing.

He was almost there when he heard Draco start to speak, he froze in his tracks and realized that he had woken up, but he looked like he was semi-conscious and not fully awake because his eyes were half open and looked glazed over, as well as filled with tears.

"P-Professor?" Draco asked tiredly.

Severus looked down at him with concern, he was deathly pale and his gray blue eyes were dilated.

"It's okay Draco." Snape said softly.

"I-Is it? I can't feel my leg. An...and I hurt everywhere else...what happened to me?" Draco asked with fear evident in his voice as a few tears streamed down his bloody cheeks.

"Shush. Close your eyes and rest. You won't be in pain for long...once your better, I'll see what I can do about this situation." The potions master said softly as he walked to the door of the hospital wing and gave a strong kick to it forcing it open with a loud _'BANG'_

Minerva to his surprise was the one in the room, she looked up from the person she was tending to.

Evidently the Weasley boy had gotten in a fight with a Slytherin and had a broken nose.

She looked at Severus for a second then at Weasley, she hadn't noticed how bad Draco was at first but she looked back up when she realized that he had a bunch of blood on him, as did Professor Snape.

She shoved a bunch of tissues into Weasley's hands and told him to put pressure on his nose and she ran to Severus and Draco who had fallen unconscious again, and Malfoy's pulse.

"Merlin Severus what happened to him?" She asked with wide eyes as the potions master placed Draco down on the bed that she motioned him to set him down on so she could look at him.

"He was attacked by a Werewolf by the lake." Severus said quickly.

Minverva gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Remus didn't forget to take his potion did he?" She said softly.

"No, Lupin took his potion...but I think I know who did it." Snape said softly.

"Greyback?" Minverva asked softly.

"No. If it was Greyback then mr. Malfoy wouldn't even be alive. Greyback never leaves his victims until they are dead. If they are very lucky they live but I doubt Draco would have survived if it had been Greyback who attacked him, he is still a boy and his body wouldn't have been able to handle such brutal treatment." Severus explained as he watched her get to work on examining him.

"Who do you think it was then?" She spoke softly.

"Roman Pyres. He works for Greyback, and is just as vicious in his attacks, but there are occasions where he won't kill his victims." Snape replied.

"Severus I'm not skilled enough for Werewolf bites, only Pomfrey could do that...and maybe you...you've got potions and lots of things for healing." She said.

"Wait where is she?" Severus snapped.

"She's away for a few weeks due to family issues her father passed away. I'm afraid this is up to you Severus. Why don't you take him to your chambers and try to help him." McGonagall said softly.

Severus stood there in shock for a few seconds, he wasn't sure he could. He had treated minor injuries before but never one this severe, but he looked down at Draco again when he let out a cry of pain, he kneeled down and picked him back up and started towards the door when the headmaster and Lupin suddenly came in.

Lupin looked at Severus with a strong look.

"How is he?" Remus asked softly.

Severus bared his teeth in anger at Lupin before he brushed passed him without saying a word.

Dumbledore watched this with a solemn face, he knew how worried the potions master was about young Draco, and it worried him greatly.

**~XXXXX~**

It had been two hours ago that Severus Snape had arrived at his chambers with his godson in his arms, half an hour after he had started working on him Draco had started to get worse, he had started to clean off the blood from his face and arms and washed his hair to get the blood and the smell of blood out of it.

He couldn't stand the smell of it any longer once he was done and he got ready to treat his injuries...he to go downhill and crash, Severus had tried everything to save him, a potion that normally stopped death, a strong healing elixir, cleaning out the wounds with a potion that healed practically every injury, everything he had but it wasn't working.

So now he found himself sitting on his bed with Draco resting on his legs as he held him close to his chest.

Severus was so afraid of loosing Draco, he remembered the first time he saw Draco, when he was a baby and Lucius had put the small child in his arms and declared him to be his godson.

He remembered how he had watched Draco grow up to what he was now, he remembered how badly Lucius would punish him if he did anything wrong, or sometimes if he was just angry and needed to take it out on something.

He remembered one time specifically where Draco came back after school break crying and bloody.

Draco had gotten beaten brutally with a whip after Lucius had come home angry with the Ministry of Magic and at the job the Dark Lord wished him to fulfill. And poor young Draco had been the one to 'blame' for his father's problems in Lucius' opinion so he had taken it out on his son. Snape remembered how bloody his back had been all the gashes and dark bruises from his father's snake staff which Lucius had also beaten Draco with in the fight. He also remembered how much Draco cried as he cleaned out the wounds with a special healing potion which would ease the pain, sadly the potion stung as it was applied. He had sat there and comforted Draco in this very room until he had fallen asleep.

He knew Draco wished his father would change, but Severus knew that, that was never going to happen.

Some tears started to fall from Snape's eyes and onto Draco's still wet blond hair as he thought about if he could have helped Draco and prevent this from happening and if he could have helped him back then when Lucius would hurt him over and over again.

Severus felt so lost right now, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost his godson. He would never see his cocky smirk again, or be able to comfort him.

He wished Draco would wake up and would be okay, even though in truth everything wouldn't be okay.

Lucius if he found out about Draco's attack and that he was now a werewolf he would immediately disown his son, and Snape knew that, that would break the young Malfoy completely.

Severus let out a small sob as he cried softly for his godson, as he let out the pain and agony he had kept in for so long.

The door to his chambers suddenly opened and Dumbledore walked into the room and to say that Dumbledore looked surprised was out of the question, he looked more than surprised he looked shocked. The old wizard hadn't seen Severus this distraught before, not even when he had come to him for help all those years ago so he could turn spy for them.

Right now the potions master looked completely broken and lost, like a kicked puppy. He watched as he held Draco close to him as if he thought he would disappear if he were to let go of the young man.

Severus finely looked up from Draco's limp form. "I've tried everything I could think of, but he...he started to crash...and he won't pull back. I can't do anymore to help him." Severus said as a few tears leaked from his dark eyes.

"There is still hope Severus...don't give up on him." Dumbledore said softly with that twinkle in his eye but still there was a lot of sympathy in them as he watched his friend hold the boy against his chest and cry silently.

Severus nodded and placed Draco beside where him where he lay on the bed and he climbed off the bed and started to work on him some more.

Dumbledore watched for a while and said a silent prayer then left while Severus continued to try and pull Draco away from death.

Twenty minutes later Snape was surprised to see his godson's condition change from being drastic to stable.

He slumped down against the bed and held Draco's hand in his own as he watched Draco's eyes open.

"Professor Snape?" Draco asked softly.

"Shh...don't talk Draco. You need your strength." Severus said softly.

"I want mum...I-I hurt all over..." Draco whispered.

"I know..." Snape said with a look of guilt mix with sadness in his eyes. "...when you're better rested, I have something I need to discuss with you." Severus said his eyes sad.

Draco nodded, too weak to argue and closed his eyes and fell asleep while Professor Snape wrapped his injuries. 

_'This is going to be hard to tell him...'_ Severus thought sadly to himself.

* * *

**There we go guys chapter 2! Hope you liked it!**

_Emily_


	3. Comfort

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been givin a second chance as a teacher.**

* * *

Harry Potter was still lying in bed when suddenly Hermione came bursting through the door making him fall off the bed with surprise.

"Harry! Did you here the news!" Ron asked as he came in behind him.

"What are you two talking about?" the boy asked as he put on his glasses.

"There was a werewolf on school grounds last night." Hermione explained.

"If your referring to Lupin..." Harry started but Hermione shook her head.

"No. It wasn't Lupin, he was the one who told us. He said it was much, much bigger and that it attacked someone from the school. They got bit." She explained.

"What? Who did it bite?" Harry asked softly.

"We don't know he wouldn't tell us that. But I have a feeling Snape knows, hes been missing potions class lately as we all know." Ron said.

Dumbledore suddenly came walking into their view and Harry hurried up to him.

"Professor is it true that a werewolf bit somone on school grounds? It wasn't Lupin was it?" Harry asked with fear evident in his voice.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid it is true and I'm sad to say that young mr. Malfoy was the victim. But not it wasn't Professor Lupin, Professor Snape believe it was the work of Roman Pryers...a working of the most feared werewolf known to the wizarding world." The old wizard explained softly. Ron's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Blimey, you don't mean Fenrir Greyback's followers?" He said exasperated.

"I'm afraid so mr. Weasley." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked, she had to admit she didn't care for Draco or his family much, but even he didn't deserve that fate.

"I'm afraid it is uncertain...according to what Severus told me while he sustained a bite to the leg, deep claw marks to the shoulder and back. And when he started treating him, his injuries started to effect him more and he was on the brink. But then he said he managed to get him under control, but he's been sleeping for two days now. Professor Snape is very worried. Which has been the reason he has been missing some potions classes and Lupin has been doing his best to fill in for him, because I have allowed Professor Snape to take care of his godson." Dumbledore said explained trying to pick his words carefully.

The three Gryffindors stood in silence for a moment just looking at Dumbledore taking in what he had said.

"I've heard about that guy, my dad said he's almost just as bad as Greyback. Only sometimes he doesn't kill the people he attacks, but that's only happens once in a while, unlike Greyback who almost always kills his victims, and that ever since he attacked Professor Lupin years ago and Lupin survived that he stays with his victims until he sure they're dead. My and mum says hes a monster." Ron said softly.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's correct mr. Weasley...and with the severity of the injuries Draco obtained...it is hard to say whether he'll be okay. If he lives...he'll have to live with being a werewolf for the rest of his life." Dumbledore said with a sadness in his eyes.

Hermione gasped in horror which surprised both Harry and Ron. "You mean...there was nothing you could do for him?" She asked.

"Sadly, his body had taken in the effect rather quickly. We had no time to react to the illness. But with the severity of the wounds Severus had to focus on them or he probably would have bled to death." The old wizard answered in a soft voice.

Ron sent her a glare, before snarling in an angry voice. "Why would you care anyway Herimone? After all hes done to us?" He snapped. Hermione sent a glare back at Ron.

"Yes Ronald he had been cruel and vile, but even Malfoy doesn't deserve that!" She snapped harshly.

Ron folded his arms and huffed. "She's right Ron. I wonder what his father will say about this..." Harry said softly.

Dumbledore's eyes looked even sadder if that was even at all possible.

"Now Harry I'd like you to do Draco a favor, even though I know you two aren't the best of friends...I do not want you and your friends telling everyone about this. Or mentioning that you know of the incident to mr. Malfoy. According to Professor Snape Draco was asking what had happened to him, and Severus assumes that he does not remember the attack, and since hes been unconscious we haven't had the chance to tell him what happened...or of his condition. Draco likely won't take to the news well either, so please try and be nice to him and give him support but don't mention what has happened. As for Lupin, he shouldn't have told you himself, and I shall have a talk with him." The old professor said in his gentle voice.

Harry was about to answer but Hermione beat him to it.

"Yes sir, we won't. But please sir don't be hard on Professor Lupin it wasn't his fault. I could tell he was worried about something and I asked him what was wrong. He didn't want to tell me but I told him it might make him feel better to talk. So he told me and Ron that someone had gotten attacked two nights ago, but he didn't say who it was." She explained quickly.

Dumbledore gave a nod.

"Thank you miss Granger. Now off you go I believe breakfast is still downstairs in the great hall then you three best be getting to class." Dumbledore said softly. The three of them nodded and Dumbledore left the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs let me get dressed." Harry said.

"See ya later then mate." Ron said and he and Hermione left to go downstairs.

**~Snape's Chambers~ **

Professor Snape was surprised, Draco had been sleeping for two days strait without waking up, but every now and then he'd shift his smaller body into a differnet position and let out either a yelp of pain or small pained hiss.

Severus sighed and looked at the clock on the wall as he was sitting on the bed propped up against the headboard with Draco beside him, while he stroked the blond hair softly to try and soothe the boy.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and held him against his side tenderly, then he rested his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes to get some sleep himself.

He was tired he had stayed up constantly watching his favorite student to see of any change but he remained stable, and sleeping.

About two hours later his nap was interrupted by a small moan.

He kept his eyes closed thinking that Draco was just making noises in his sleep again but he felt the boy start to move beneath his arm.

Severus opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before looking at Draco's face which showed that he was in pain judging by the face he was making. Severus turned his body to the side so he was facing the boy.

"Draco?" he called softly as he tried to get him to wake, he could see he was close to it too because his eye lids were moving slightly but not opening, he called his name again and Draco started to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked softly as he looked around tiredly.

"Your in my chambers. Don't move too much you'll hurt yourself. You've been out for two days." Snape said and motioned towards Draco, who looked down at himself, he was covered by a soft and warm green blanket. He lowered the blanket to his knees and saw he was just in his black boxers, normally this would have jerked a nerve for invading his privacy but this time it didn't as he just stared at the large still healing deep bite mark in his left inner thigh.

He lowered his fingers to touch it when he felt a burning sensation in his right shoulder he looked down at that and saw five large gashes from what he assumed were claws, his eyes widened in fright and Snape wrapped his arm around him.

"Shh...Draco calm down...I need to ask you something important. And I do need an answer." the black haired man said.

Draco nodded and waited for his god father to ask him his question.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" He asked softly.

Draco looked down at his lap for a second and started to think, Severus waited as patiently as he could before finely Draco looked up at him and shook his head then opened his mouth to speak.

"No...all I remember is that I was down by the lake, and I heard something...I can't remember anything after that." Draco said.

"I'll tell you what happened then. I warn you Draco...this might not be easy to hear. Understand?" The potions master said brushing some strands of blond out of Draco's face. Draco nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Okay...Draco what you were doing down by the lake after dark I don't know. But we have Lupin to thank for hearing you scream, Draco...has your father ever mentioned Fenrir Greyback's followers? Roman Pryers perhaps?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He said that hes just as vicious as Greyback." Draco replied.

"Correct. Well Draco...two nights ago Roman Pryers evidently somehow got onto the school grounds. That night was a full moon. You know what that means don't you?" Snape asked.

Draco swallowed nervously and nodded his head, he didn't like the sound of this.

"Evidently he came across you down by the lake. You had started to run and Roman chased after you. Lupin heard luckily heard his howling and then a scream from you. You had tripped over something when you were just about to the gates of Hogwarts but you had to have tripped over a root or something cause you twisted your ankle and fell. That's when he caught you. Lupin and myself saw him on top of you. I sent out a flare into the sky with my wand and then the flare let out a loud bang, which caused the werewolf to run off. But...before it left and before I sent the flare up...it must have already...Draco...you were bit brutally in the leg, and clawed roughly down the center of the back and the right shoulder." Professor Snape explained trying to be as gentle as he could with his words. Draco froze and he got a look of horror in his eyes.

"Y-You mean I'm...I'm..." Draco started but burst into tears before he could get the sentence out completely.

Severus felt his heart wrench violently as he watched Draco bury his face in his hands and start to cry hysterically.

The potions master reached forward and pulled him into a warm gentle hug as he shushed him to try and get him to calm down.

"Shhh...Draco, I'm so sorry...I-I did all I could to prevent the change but the illness kicked in far to fast...and I had to worry about your injuries first...they were so severe if I didn't work on them first...you would have bled out. And I couldn't loose you." Severus said as he felt his own tears coming to his eyes but his weren't tears of despair his were tears of guilt as he felt it was his fault for Draco's condition.

"I-I want my father...I want to talk to him."

Severus froze and concern filled his eyes, he pulled away from Draco and grasped his shoulder carefully. "Draco I'm not so sure that its a good idea to go home right now." he said.

Draco started to cry again and Severus sighed. He knew it was a bad idea to send Draco back to his home by himself.

"Okay...but I'm going to come with you to make sure you'll be okay. I'll be there to help you if your injuries start to act up again." he said.

Draco nodded in agreement and lay back down.

"Okay I'll go talk to the headmaster about your request to go home...then I'll explain to him the situation of why I'm leaving. I'll be back soon to tell you what he says." Snape said softly, Draco nodded and laid back down and cried silently until he fell asleep again.

* * *

**There we go chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

_Emily_


	4. A Father's Fury

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been givin a second chance as a teacher.**

* * *

Draco walked into his home with Severus walking in behind him. He saw his mother sitting in a chair reading, she looked up at them with surprise.

"Draco? What are you doing back from school? Severus how good to see you again." Narcissa said walking over and hugging the man, then looked back to Draco and saw some dark bruises on his face.

"Draco? Sweetie what happened to your face?" She asked softly, Draco hung his head in shame, which somewhat worried her.

Draco was about to speak when Severus cut him off.

"Where's Lucius? We have something we need to discuss with you?" He said placing his hands gently on Draco's shoulders.

She nodded but kept her eyes on her son.

"No." Draco suddenly said which made Severus look down at him.

"What was that?" he asked the young Malfoy softly.

"I want to tell him. I think I remember what happened now. I want to tell father in private...you explain it to my mother." Draco said softly.

Severus got a feeling of uncertainty, he was starting to think that Draco didn't even know that his father would be furious, and this worried him. Draco wouldn't even know what he was going to be in for, but he nodded upon agreeing with himself that at least he would be able to hear Draco if he needed help.

"Very well. Narcissa come with me." He said.

She nodded and followed him into the dinning room while Draco wandered up to his father's study, and that's exactly where he found him.

"Father?" Draco asked softly.

Lucius jumped slight and turned around.

"Draco what are you doing out of school?" He he asked. "I-I have something to tell you father..." Draco said softly.

Lucius eyed his son carefully and noticed the bruises on his son's face.

"What happened to your face Draco?" Lucius asked. "Father...a few nights ago...I was down by the lake...and evidently...Roman Pryers had gotten onto school grounds...it was a full moon that night and he was transformed...I ran and tried to get away from him...but he caught me...and...he bit me...Professor Snape did everything he could to try and stop it but...I was bleeding badly so he had to focus on that first. And it was too late to stop the change...I-I'm a werewolf father..." Draco said as tears started to come from his eyes.

Lucius' eyes suddenly flashed with anger and he walked forward and backhanded Draco across the face sharply making him let out a yelp of pain.

"How could you let this happen!" Lucius yelled in fury.

Draco looked up from where he had fallen to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry father...I didn't mean for it to bite..." Draco sobbed.

"You're sorry? **YOU'RE SORRY!**" Lucius screamed and raised his cane high above his head and brought it down on Draco's back right on the deep gashes so hard it almost broke in two.

"Ahhh! Stop! You're hurting me!" Draco sobbed in hysteria.

"You want me to stop!" Lucius growled and was about to bring the cane down again when someone caught it.

Lucius looked up and saw Severus standing there gripping the cane in a strong grip with an angry snarl on his face.

"How dare you. I never thought you'd sink so low as to beating your son when he comes begging for help. You once long ago made me his god father, and as Draco's god father I refuse to watch you treat him like this anymore. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who cares about him." Severus said.

Lucius snarled in anger and yanked the cane away from Severus' grasp and Draco looked up at Severus with tears in his eyes.

"Well Severus if you care for him so much...you can have him." Lucius sneered.

Draco's eyes widened in terror. "W-What?" He squeaked.

Lucius smirked. "That's right...as of this minute...I'm disowning you."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "N-No...Please father don't leave me." Draco said pitifully.

Lucius looked at Severus and pointed towards the door as if he didn't know where it was.

"Out. And take the little wolf whore with you." Lucius said.

Something inside Severus snapped and he suddenly swung his fist as hard as he could hitting the long blond haired man in the face, his fist connecting with Lucius' nose making a cracking sound indicating that he had broken it.

Lucius glared viciously at Severus and drew his wand but the other wizard beat him to it and shouted _'Expelliarmus!'_ effectively disarming Lucius of his wand.

"If you ever come near Draco again...Merlin, I swear I will kill you." Severus said and pulled Draco up by wrapping an arm around his left arm and pulling him to his feet.

Draco had fallen silent and just before Severus was about to apparate away Lucius spoke.

"Fine but if he comes anywhere near here again...I will kill him. He is no longer my son, I don't want a filthy werewolf inside my home." he said as he saw all the blood drain from Draco's face as he turned deathly pale.

"Duly noted." Severus snapped with ice in his voice and then he wrapped his hands around Draco's shoulders and apparated out of the Malfoy's Mansion.

**~Hogwarts~**

Severus and Draco walked into Professor Dumbledore's Office and the old wizard looked up at them from his desk.

"Back so soon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lucius disowned him, Draco explained what had happened and he disowned him, as did his mother." Severus explained giving Draco's shoulder's a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Dumbledore was silent as a grave expression crossed his features.

Draco had a few tears coming from the corners of his eyes as he hung his head sadly.

"Headmaster...I'd be willing to be his guardian...I am technically his god father...I feel it better he be with someone who knows him well." Severus stated looking down at Draco.

"Severus that is not my call to make you'll have to talk with child services for that matter. But I assume it'll be alright, if his father claims he no longer wants him." Dumbledore said.

Draco let out a small sob and Severus wrapped an arm around him carefully. "I'll take mr. Malfoy down to the great hall for dinner after I redress his injuries." He said.

Dumbledore nodded and he led Draco up to his chambers and closed the door quietly while Draco started to cry again.

"He doesn't want me..." Draco sobbed. Severus felt his heart give a painful jerk as he watched his favorite student sob hysterically, he walked over to him and grabbed hold of his chin.

"Draco...Draco listen to me." Severus said as the young Malfoy's gray-blue eyes met his.

"You...do not need him. Think about it Draco all he has ever done for you is cause you pain and sorrow. Remember that time after school break you came back to me completely bloody and beaten to a pulp? Do you remember how much he had hurt you then? Or that time he allowed your aunt to torture you with the cruciatis curse as a punishment for sneaking out late? I look back and I can remember all those horrible things he has done to you. Draco has he ever once said that he loves you?" Severus asked with severe sympathy in his voice.

Draco shook his head sadly.

"Draco you don't need him in your life. Your father is not a good man. He is a violent man with a cruel history and record. Please Draco let me help you, I want to be there for you. I want to be able to take care of you and give you the love you've needed all your life instead of the beatings you've gotten instead of it. Will you let me?" He asked softly.

Draco stopped for a second but nodded his head. Severus nodded and pulled Draco into an embrace, then he helped Draco remove his clothes so he could change the bandages on the young man's body.

Once he was done he got him back into his robes and then Draco got up off the bed and Severus stood in front of him and looked at him with his dark eyes.

"It'll be alright...we'll get through this." Severus said.

Draco gave a slow nod and then followed Snape down to the great hall and to the Slytherin table where he sat beside Pansy who was sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle.

Pansy looked at Draco with a wide smile. "Draco where have you been?" She cried.

"With Professor Snape." Draco said watching as the potions master left the great hall.

"Oh." She said softly as she watched him grab for the chicken legs on the table. "Well I've got to get to studying." She finely said and walked off.

**~Gryffindor Table~**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at their table, they were almost the only ones sitting there since everyone else had either gone to study or to hang out in the hallway. Harry looked up when he saw Luna sit beside him since she had been the only one sitting at her table for the same reasons.

"Hello Harry." She said in her soft voice.

"Oh hello Luna. How are you tonight?" he asked.

"Fine, and you?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm good."

Hermione looked up at Luna and smiled sweetly then looked back down at her book she had been reading, then she looked at Ron who was still shoveling food into his mouth, she glared at Ron in disgust and grabbed the heavy text book she had been reading and smacked him on top of the head with it.

"Ow!" Ron cried.

"Will you stop **EATING!**" She shouted in disgust. Ron glared at her. "I'm hungry!" He whined. Harry rolled his eyes and Luna smiled. "Hm...things sure have been quiet around here without mr. Malfoy causing trouble...I wonder where hes at anyway." Luna said in thought. Harry looked at her. "Didn't we tell you...I thought we told you what Dumbledore told us...it must have been Neville and Ginny that we told. I don't know how we forgot you though." Harry said embarrassed.

"It's quite alright Harry. So where is he?" Luna asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well three nights ago a werewolf who works with Fenrir Greyback came to the school and he caught hold of Draco and it had been a full moon that night and Draco had gotten bit by him. He's been with Professor Snape which is why he's been missing classes lately and why Lupin's been teaching potions." Harry said.

"Oh that's too bad." She said with sorrow in her voice.

"Yeah but who cares where he's at hes a git he is." Ron said with a mouthful of food causing Hermione to smack him on the head with the book again.

"It's not funny Ron!" She snapped, then she stopped when she saw across the room Snape was walking in with Draco.

"H-Harry...there he is." She said softly.

Harry looked over his shoulder and sure enough there was Professor Snape and Draco.

"Blimey, just when things were getting peaceful the git comes back." Ron muttered which caused Hermione to smack him again. "Ow! Will you stop hitting me with that book!" Ron whined.

* * *

Wow two LONG ASS chapters in one day!


	5. First Full Moon

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

It had been at least a month since Draco had gotten attacked down by the lake.

Right now Severus was in his office brewing a potion of wolfsbane getting ready for his godson's first transformation. It was only 7:00 in the evening but he was being cautious, since the first full moon for a werewolf was often very painful he was just worried what effect this might have on Draco.

He was told that right now Draco and the rest of the students were at Hogsmead. This somewhat worried him with Draco being so far away from the castle he at least wanted him to be in the castle or somewhere very close to it.

Though Snape had been quite angered today when he had seen Potter's god father, Sirius Black in the castle talking to Lupin.

Evidently Dumbledore had allowed Sirius to visit Harry for the Christmas season. He knew that the Potter boy was really excited to see him again, but Snape had mentally cursed Dumbledore upon seeing Black back in the castle.

None the less Black had tried to be friendly but he and Black just didn't go well together, they almost went together as well as Lupin and himself.

Sirius had learned from Dumbledore about Draco's condition and he had offered help to the potions master if that came down to it, but Severus had snarled viciously, and slammed the door in Black's face.

Severus let out a sigh as he found the potion was halfway only one fourth done, but he kept working on it he wasn't paying attention to the clock and was startled when Lupin and Sirius came into the room dragging a sobbing Draco Malfoy into the room by his arms.

The potions master sent a glare towards Sirius telling him that he was not welcome but tried to keep his temper in check.

"What happened?" He asked the young Malfoy as he kneeled down in front of him.

"I-It hurts! What's wrong with me? Please make it stop Professor...please." Draco sobbed as tears came from his eyes, from the burning pain in his whole body.

Severus walked to the window and looked outside, he frowned when he saw the moon wasn't even out yet, it wouldn't be out for another half hour according to what his clock read.

"Do either of you have any idea what is going on?" He asked as he looked at Draco's eyes which were now dilated.

Lupin was silent but Sirius spoke up.

"I honestly don't know, I was walking with Harry in the middle of Hogsmead when I saw him limping then he let out a loud cry and doubled over clutching his stomach. I told Harry that I'd meet up with him later, and that I needed to see what was wrong. I had walked over to him and he was sweating and panting heavily. Remus then showed up and he said we should take him to you." Sirius explained as he watched Draco breathe heavily.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "You were just walking down the middle of the street in Hogsmead? You're a wanted criminal?"

"No I was in my animagus form, but changed back after I saw Draco. Luckily no one had been in the streets at that time." Sirius replied.

Severus rolled his eyes and thought bitterly to himself. _'It would have been better if someone had seen him, then he wouldn't be in my pressence.' _

Sirius took another glance at Draco who was trembling from the pain he was in. "But we don't have time for chit chat Snape, Lupin belives hes started his transformation. So we have to act quickly."

"What? But the full moon isn't up yet?" Snape said in slight shock, but Remus took a step forward towards the black haired wizard.

"This happened to me on my first transformation. It started early, I've read up on werewolf transformations a while ago and read that three out of five newly bitten werewolves on their first transformation, transform a little earlier then they do later on after their second time transforming. We don't have time to wait for the wolfsbane potion to be finished. We have to get him under control before the transformation completes itself, we don't have much time either. I have to leave in fifteen minutes to take my potion. But I can stay and help you as can Sirius." Lupin explained.

Severus glared at the two men. "Fine, what do you recommend I do then Lupin?" he asked.

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other uncomfortably for a second, both knowing that the potions master wouldn't like the best idea they had, and most of the time worked.

"Secure him to the wall..." Sirius said firmly.

Severus got a look of fury on his face as he bared his teeth into an angry snarl. "You want me to treat him like an animal!" He yelled.

Sirius took a step forward with a sharp cold look on his face. "Would you rather we lock him in a cage? Me, James, and Peter all had to deal with this sort of stuff with Remus when he would transform. I know what to do Snape so don't think you know everything in a situation like this." he snapped angrily.

"Besides it be best we restrain him so he can't hurt anyone or himself." Lupin added.

Professor Snape glared at them both with hate filled eyes, how dare Black try to order him around and now Lupin was doing the same, but he had to admit that wasn't a bad idea and he didn't want to end up hurting his favorite student by accident if he were to attack someone.

He would feel awful if that happened and he would never forgive himself if he hurt Draco severely.

Draco suddenly let out a loud cry and started sobbing hysterically. "Merlin, it hurts! I-I'm dying aren't I?"

Lupin walked over to the kneeling boy and shushed him. "No, you're not dying...and I know it hurts...but hang in there it should be over in a few hours, you can hold on that long...I know you can." Remus said and smiled weakly at him when he saw Draco nod.

Severus looked at Draco and pulled him up by his arms.

"Draco come sit against this wall...it'll be okay...trust me." He said as gently as he could.

Draco stumbled a little but managed to walk over to the wall that was opposite from the bed, where he rested his head against the wall and tried to calm down and ease the pain. After six minutes of listening to Draco's soft whimpers Draco suddenly let out a loud scream of agony.

Severus, Sirius and Remus looked at Draco and watched in surprise as his fingernails turned black and started to grow out into sharp claws.

"Severus quickly its taking effect faster now...go get something that will hold him." Lupin said.

Severus hurried to the cupboard and grabbed two leather belt resembling restraints and then quickly walked back over to Lupin and Black who were holding Draco firmly against the stone wall.

Draco's figure started to double in size and his shirt ripped and fell off his body as did his pants, his clawed feet tore the shoes he had been wearing apart completely. Silver fur started to grow all over Draco's now naked body and his face started to change as well as it started to go outward until it took the shape of a wolf resembling head, and a long tail now hung limply behind him on his lower half.

"Hurry it up Snape! We can't keep holding him!" Sirius exclaimed.

Snape quickly grabbed one of the large paws and wrapped one of the leather restraints around his wrist and then attached it to a hook on the wall, he did the same with the other wrist and Sirius and Lupin stepped back away from Draco as he suddenly tried to jerk forward and bite them but the restraints pulled him back.

Severus watched this with horror he had known this was going to happen but he had to admit he wasn't ready to see it happen. His eyes were a magnificent blue and his fur was bright silver color.

Draco struggled viciously in his newly transformed state letting out angry snarls and howls as he tried to get to the people who had immobilized him.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly Harry walked in but froze when he saw the restrained werewolf in the room, which he figured was Malfoy.

"Professor Snape...Dumbledore wants to talk to you." He said softly.

Severus glared at Harry and pointed towards the door telling him to get out.

"Black I want you to watch him...Lupin if you have to go then go." Snape said sharply. Lupin nodded and walked out the door with Harry.

"I'll keep an eye on him Snape, go see what the headmaster wants." Sirius said softly.

Snape nodded and quickly walked out the door.


	6. Wolf and Moon

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Severus Snape strode quietly into the headmaster's office, he found the old wizard sitting at his desk reading a book.

"You wished to see me headmaster?" Severus asked softly.

Dumbledore looked up at him over his glasses.

"Yes, Severus...how is mr. Malfoy? I trust you're about ready to give him the wolfsbane potion?" he asked looking back down at the book, which from what Severus could see now, was about werewolf transformations.

"No, headmaster." Severus said softly.

"You best hurry Severus the full moon is almost up." Dumbledore said softly.

"It already happened headmaster...his transformation started half an hour early while he was in Hogsmead. Black and Lupin brought him in to me and Lupin explained that newly bitten victims on their first full moon on rare occasion he transformed about five minutes ago I left my office when you called me here." Severus said softly.

He could tell the old wizard was surprised but he didn't show it, all that showed was a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Where is he now?" Dumbledore asked.

"In my office...I had to secure him to the wall." Severus said sharply with regret edging his voice.

"I'd like to see him if that's be okay with you Severus?" the old man said in his quiet voice.

Severus nodded and watched as Dumbledore got up from his chair and followed Severus to his office, once they were standing outside the door, inside they could hear loud growling an barking.

Severus didn't want to go back into the room, he didn't want to see Draco like this, but he had no choice if he were going to be there to help Draco through this he had to get used to these changes.

He turned the knob and opened the door, he saw that Draco had managed to get on to his feet and into an more than likely uncomfortable position with his arms twisted behind his back as he tried to jerk froward towards Sirius.

He took a look at the restraints and saw that the thick leather was actually tearing in half from the force of the strength of his pulling.

"Black! Have been playing games? The restraints are breaking." Severus snapped with fury in his eyes.

Black looked at him defensively.

"As a matter of fact Snape, I have noticed. And I have tried every stunning spell I know! But its not working on him." Sirius said taking a worried glance towards Draco.

Draco let out another monstrous growl and with one more great pull yanked the restraint and the metal hook clean off the wall.

They all jumped in surprise and watched as Draco tried to claw the other restraint off his other wrist.

"Snape you might want to do something...before he..." Sirius started but was cut of by a loud snapping sound as Draco bit the restraint off with his sharp teeth.

Severus' eyes widened and he watched Draco stand to his full height so he towered over the three adults by a few inches.

Sirius aimed his wand at Draco. _"Immobulus_ _!"_ he shouted and the spell came flying from his wand and hit Draco in the chest only nothing happened he continued to stand there his lips curled back baring his long sharp teeth and an angry snarl with a little bit of drool coming from his mouth.

Sirius backed up a little thinking to himself. _'Dang I didn't put enough power into it...'_

"Black! You fool! Don't make it focus its attention on you!" Severus growled.

Draco suddenly brought his large deadly clawed hand and swung it at Sirius and missed, but unfortunately for Sirius Draco still had the leather cuff wrapped tightly around his wrist and it was still attached to the heavy metal hook and the curved part of the back of the hook came up and hit Sirius in the center of the forehead and he fell backwards and landed on the floor with loud _'thud'_ sound, with a small cut on his forehead and a bit of blood dribbling down from the wound.

Draco looked to Severus who aimed his wand at Draco as did Dumbledore.

"Headmaster...perhaps it would be wise to have all the students return to their dorms...in case mr. Malfoy gets out of this room." Severus suggested.

"I do believe you're right Severus...I will be back shortly, I'm going to go find Minerva and tell her to alert all the students to return to their rooms." Dumbledore said and hurried out of the room.

Draco's eyes wandered to the door after Dumbledore left and he started to go after him but a spell Severus said slammed the door shut magically and locked it.

Draco's hungry eyes traveled up to focus on his god father and he let out a loud growl and charged at him, before the surprised wizard could react he soon found himself lifted by the front of his robes and thrown at the door where he collided so hard it broke the heavy door down and flung him against the wall outside the door where he hit his head harshly and blacked out.

Draco slowly lumbered over to him and sniffed him a little before walking off down the hall.

Dumbledore suddenly apparated in front of Professor Snape's door and to his surprise saw that it was on the ground in splinters, he turned around and saw Severus slumped against the wall unconscious. He walked over to him kneeled down and pointed his wand at him.

_"Ennervate."_ He said softly.

The black haired wizard stirred and then soon opened his eyes, he realized what had happened and he looked around frantically.

"Where is Draco?" He asked with concern.

"I do not know Severus, but wherever he is we need to find him." the old man said quietly as he stepped into Snape's office and kneeled beside black and used the same spell he had used on Severus to revive him to consciousness.

Black sat up slowly and looked around. "Did you get him Snape?" he asked softly.

"No. He's loose somewhere in the castle we need to find him." Severus said firmly.

Sirius nodded and got to his feet and he and Snape went to go find him while Dumbledore went to make sure everyone was in their rooms.

**~Hours Later in the almost Sunrise~**

Luna had gotten up two hours early, she couldn't go back to sleep either so she decided she'd take a walk before breakfast.

She got dressed into her robes and then silently slid out the door. She and the other Raven claw girls had been visited last night around 8:00 much to their surprise by Professor Dumbledore, who had warned them all to stay inside their dormitories for a while, because their was something wrong and that they could get hurt or even killed if they left unsupervised.

But she assumed everything was alright now since it was almost morning and they would have had all night to catch whatever it was.

Then a thought came to her that made her sad even though she didn't understand why, but she realized that yesterday had been a full moon, and from what Harry had told her that Draco was a werewolf so he would go through changes on those nights.

But she reassured herself, by agreeing that Professor Snape would take care of Draco so he wouldn't hurt anybody so she figured one of Professor Hagrid's magical pets had gotten loose in the castle for some reason.

Though she blamed the Nargles, that were likely to blame for the creature escaping, whatever it was.

She walked or more skipped down the hallway, she was going to head outside to get some fresh air, but when she was halfway down the hall on the second floor when she heard something around the corner in front of her a few feet away.

She slowed down and stopped skipping and she slowly walked to the corner to see what it was but jumped suddenly when she hard loud growls and other noises that resembled barking from around the corner.

She peeked around the corner and slowly drew her wand.

Just as her head passed the wall she was met by a pair of bright blue angry eyes and snarling jaws. Luna jumped back into the hallway and watched as the werewolf slowly walked around the corner to pass into the hallway she was standing in and slowly stride towards with its long, yet powerful legs.

Luna let out a small noise as the werewolf now stopped when it was five feet away from her.

She suddenly jerked her wand forward and aimed it at the werewolf's head, she couldn't tell if it was Draco or not but she didn't want to take the chances of getting bit. 

_"Stupefy!"_ She shouted and a blue light flashed and flew out of her wand and hit the werewolf but didn't stop moving, she realized it didn't work on the giant creature but she didn't understand why.

She backed up a little as she saw the werewolf's eyes flash with anger and it licked its lips and started towards her again only with a faster stride.

Luna turned to run but just as she turned around it jumped on her from behind tackling her and pinning her below him, and since the werewolf was much taller than herself by a couple feet and a few inches she couldn't budge.

She tried to reach for her wand which had fallen out of her hand and on the floor a few feet away from her but the large wolf creature saw this and realized that this is what had allowed her to hurt him before and it grew angry and grabbed her by the hand that had been reaching for the wand and then stood to its full height while pulling her up by the hand so she was dangling off the ground while he was squeezing her hand as hard as he could, Luna cried out in pain letting out a loud scream as she heard the bones in her hand snap and pop.

She looked at the werewolf her eyes wide with both pain and surprise by its strength, and she looked it in the eyes and then swung at the giant wolf with her other free and non broken hand, which hit the werewolf in the eye making it wince slightly then let out a loud snarl at her as it raised its paw and back handed her across the face, luckily none of its deadly claws had hit her just the back of its rough bony fur covered hand.

Luna let out another cry as her head flew roughly to the side and she watched in horror as she suddenly felt the giant silver creature raise her up over its head and then throw her as hard as it could towards the wall at the end of the hallway.

She felt herself flying through the air and then she felt a hard connection with her back as she went flying against the wall harshly and slid down and hit the floor with a rough landing.

Luna stayed in the laying down position she hand landed in and watched with wide eyes as the silver wolf walked over to her on all for legs.

She could see the anger flashing in its eyes and soon it was right in front of her but her body was too sore from being thrown at the wall, to move.

Then she felt the heavy weight of the creature on top of her and she let out a grunt of pain she saw the werewolf baring its teeth at her and she looked up towards the window and saw the sun was almost coming up, she thought that if she could have stalled a little longer she wouldn't die because whoever it was would have transformed back to their original form and state of mind.

The werewolf jerked its head down and was about to bite her, she closed her eyes bracing herself for what was to come, only it never happened. 

_"Diffindo!"_ Someone yelled and the werewolf let out a shriek of pain and slumped down on top of her.

She looked past the giant wolf creature and saw Professor Snape and Harry's god father standing there, Sirius looked at Snape with shock as if he were surprised by what he had just done. 

_"Stupefy!"_ Professor Snape shouted another spell and it hit the werewolf in the back and it finely fell unconscious.

Luna watched as light flooded the room and then she looked up at the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise.

Professor Snape and Sirius quickly walked over to her and pulled the large body off of her, Snape pulled off his robe leaving himself in only his black pants and black shirt and tucked it under his arm for a second.

Sirius looked at her and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Hey you're one of Harry's friends. I remember you..." he said and paused to smile at her. "...he didn't bite you did he?" he asked his voice going from friendly to quiet serious.

"No. I'm alright, but I think he broke my hand and may have bruised my face, because it does hurt pretty badly." Luna said softly, then she took a glance over at the giant wolf creature once more.

The sunlight came through the window and flooded onto the wolf's body from light beams coming through the window, she was surprised to see the fur disappear and the figure go back to normal and shrink down quite a bit to reveal the naked form of Draco Malfoy. Luna watched as Professor Snape then slipped Draco's arms and body into his robes and closed it to cover him and give him some privacy.

"He's not in trouble is he? We were told to stay in our dorms, but I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe you had caught what ever it was last night I didn't know that he was still loose."

Sirius looked at the other black haired wizard and shook his head.

"He should be alright. As long as you explain to Professor Dumbledore what happened you and him should be fine. But right now I'm going to take you to the hospital wing...what did you say your name was again?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." She said happily.

"Well then Luna shall we head off?" He asked as he carefully helped her off the ground. She nodded and the two of them walked in the direction of the hospital wing.

Severus lifted Draco up into his arms and slowly headed off to the hospital wing as well. He needed to have Madame Pomfrey treat the wounds he had given Draco from using that spell to stop him from biting miss Lovegood.

_'If this happens each full moon I'm going to go crazy...'_

* * *

**Poor little Loony Luna T_T But hey at least she didn't get bit right?**

_Emily_


	7. Draco's Support

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Draco woke up later around 4:00 in the afternoon.

He looked around tiredly and realized he was in Professor Snape's room, he tried to raise a hand to his head which hurt like hell, only to find his wrists shackled to the wall. He looked up at them in confusion for a few seconds then tried to remember why on earth he would be restrained to the wall.

But the only thing he could remember was that he was in a lot of pain and then he felt his body start to cramp all over the place and then a lot of screaming, but he couldn't remember anything after that.

Draco sat in silence for a while trying to get his head to stop spinning but he gave up after a while and tried to ignore the pain, he looked down at himself and found that he wasn't wearing his own robes but someone's that were much too long for him, and he could feel that he was wearing nothing underneath the black cloak, no shirt or pants, but thankfully since the robes were much longer than he was it covered everything personal.

As his vision became more clear and saw Professor Snape sitting in a chair sleeping soundly without his robe on only his black shirt and black pants.

Draco frowned for a second wondering why he was wearing his Professor's robes instead of his own. Draco looked up and moved his hands a little bit to see if he could slip his hands free, the chains made loud a clanking sound as they smacked against the wall.

Draco let out a small whimper as he pulled a little too roughly and it cut into his left wrist deeply.

He looked back up at Professor Snape when he heard a shuffling sound, he saw that the professor had woken up and was sitting up strait, looking at him, watching him.

"Professor?" Draco asked tiredly.

Severus got up and walked over to the blond haired teen and kneeled down.

"How you feeling Draco?" he asked.

"Sore, dizzy, tired...thirsty..." Draco said softly then looked back up at his left wrist.

"Professor? Why am I..." Draco started but Snape cut him off.

"It was just for precautions in case you still weren't in your right state of mind...after last night we didn't want anymore accidents." Snape said calmly as he reached over and took off the chains on Draco's left wrist followed by his right one.

Draco looked at the potions master as he rubbed his bleeding wrist, he was a little confused, but he watched as his Professor left for a second and came back with a small vile and he took Draco's wrist in his hand and dripped three drops on the cut on his left wrist and it started to go away and stop bleeding as it started to heal itself.

Then Severus handed Draco a glass of water which Draco took from him greatfully and drank it until it was gone, then he handed the glass back to the potions master.

"Why, what happened last night?" Draco asked softly.

"As you know last night was a full moon, and with your condition it effected you faster than it normally would since this was your first time transforming." Snape said.

Draco looked at him with wide horrified eyes. "Y-You mean I turned into one of those..." Draco started but once again Professor Snape cut him off.

"Draco listen to me...you did not turn into one, Draco whether you like it or not you are a werewolf now, you need to understand that. And I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for it. But yes you did transform last night...and you broke loose of the previous restraints and, knocked Black and myself out with a strong hit..." Snape was interrupted when Draco started to shake more violently, he felt like he was going to cry...and he didn't want to cry in front of Snape but he couldn't help himself, but he still tried to hold back.

"I-I'm sorry Professor...I didn't mean to hurt you..." he said helplessly.

Severus shook his head and shushed him. "No...Draco you didn't hurt me...I just hit my head on the wall...do not worry I'm fine...you understand?" He asked softly and smiled when Draco nodded the affirmative.

"But after you broke free and left the room...you were out and about in the castle for at least over nine or eight hours, but me and Black couldn't find you. But when we did you were on top of one of Potter's friends, miss Lovegood she had been out walking around the castle before the morning meal..." Snape said and was still talking when he suddenly saw Draco's eyes go wide in horror, and tears started to come from his eyes.

"I-I didn't...?" Draco almost shrieked as he thought the worst had happened.

Snape reached forward and wrapped his arms around Draco and rubbed his back as he tried to calm the hysterical teen down.

"Draco...Draco..." Severus whispered softly into Draco's ear while he sobbed into his shoulder. "...no, she's fine, you didn't bite or scratch her, shes perfectly fine. She's just got a broken hand and took a blow hit to the head." He said attempting to comfort the young boy, but instead hearing what damage he had caused seemed to make him worse, as he started to tremble in his god father's arms while he cried.

"Shh...she's okay. No one got hurt. Draco...I stopped you when you were about to bite miss Lovegood, that's the reason your in pain, I had to use a great deal of force behind a cutting spell and I over did it...I know I can't understand what you are going through...but I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for you whenever you need me...I'm here to help you, I'm trying to learn all I can about this type of situation and changes that will be happening in your life. I am sorry you miss your father Draco, but you do not need him..especially after how he has treated you...I'm hoping that you will allow me to be there to help you, and allow me to be in your life." Snape said softly as he stroked Draco's soft blond hair.

"I-I don't want anyone to get hurt by me...they don't need to end up like me...they don't deserve this sort of life. It's not fair." Draco sobbed as he buried his face in Professor Snape's shoulder.

Severus pulled away from Draco to look at him. "You're right we don't want anyone else getting hurt, that is why we are going to have Lupin help us on the nights of the full moon, in case something were to go wrong." Severus whispered.

Draco nodded he didn't even feel like arguing which in any other situation he would object to even being close to that Professor, because he despised the man.

"Alright...now I'll find you some clothes and then I'll send you down to the great hall for dinner." Snape said and walked out of the room, he came back a few minutes later with some new robes for Draco with a pair of his dress pants he had gotten from Draco's room in the Slytherin dormitories. He handed them to Draco who stood up and walked into the back room in Snape's office and quietly changed out of Snape's robe then walked back out and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Professor..." he said softly.

Severus nodded and watched as Draco walked slowly out of his office it was clear he was still sore from last night by the way he was walking.

**~Down in one of the hallways near the Great Hall~**

Luna was sitting on the floor against one of the walls outside the great hall she had just gotten done eating so she decided she'd study for her test in potions for a while.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny walked out of the great hall and looked down at her.

She had her left hand bandaged and the right side of her face over her eye and cheek had a dark blackish blue color from the large bruise from the force Draco had hit her with.

"Hey Luna. How you feeling? Hows the hand?" Harry asked as he sat beside her.

Herimone sat on the other side of her while Ron sat on the window ledge with Neville while Ginny sat on the opposite side of the wall listening to them, she wanted to know what had happened she hadn't heard of the details, and maybe Luna would say something.

"Oh hello Harry. I'm feeling better, my hand is still sore but its not as bad as it had been." Luna said smiling at them.

"I still can't believe he almost bit you." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Really Hermione? Do you not remember when Lupin tried to go after us!" Ron said seriously, which earned a glare from Herimone.

"Yes Ronald! I remember that perfectly! But this is Malfoy we're talking about, Luna's just lucky to even be alive." She snapped angrily.

"Well I'll agree on that...stupid git doesn't know when to qui- **OW!**" Ron cried as Herimone smacked him.

"Will you stop putting him down! I may not like him that much either, but he hasn't been bothering us lately! So stop being mean!" She yelled at the redhead.

"Well that's only because he hasn't been around all that often, he's been hanging out with Snape and Lupin getting werewolf training." Ron said in defense.

Harry's eye narrowed at his best friend. "She's right Ron, Malfoy's been going through a hard time. The least we can do is be nice to him until things settle down." Harry said.

"He's still a git." Ron said and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Ron! If mum heard you talking like this!" Ginny started but suddenly Neville interrupted her.

"Will you guys stop fighting." He said sharply.

They all quieted down, Neville never hardly ever raised his voice so they stopped obviously knowing that the fighting was bothering him.

Ginny looked at Luna who had put her book away to sit and talk to her friends and just relax a little bit. "So Luna? Was it scary? You know being attacked by a werewolf." She asked softly.

"Bloody hell Ginny! What kind of question is that? Of course it'd be terrifying!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up Ronald! Just shut up! You're being a jerk! Now just shut up!" Hermione yelled.

Ron gave her a nasty glare. "Well I don't want to keep talking about Malfoy!" he growled.

"We're talking about Luna you idiot!" She argued back at him.

"Just go do something else then!" Harry yelled at the red head.

Ron let out a huff and then stormed off into the great hall in hope to get some more food, he had made himself hungry arguing with Hermione.

"Sorry about him Luna, you were saying?" Harry said politely.

"Yes, It was quite frightening...but I think I was more worried then scared. I was concerned as to why my stunning spells weren't working on him." Luna said even though she looked lost in thought.

Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Didn't you know? Stunning spells have to have an incredible amount of force put into it for it to stun a transformed werewolf. Otherwise they can just bat it away." She said.

"Oh...so that's why my _Stupefy_ didn't work on him. I thought it had something to do with the Nargles..." She said quietly.

Harry smiled weakly at Hermione.

_'Still the same old Luna...'_ he laughed inwardly to himself.

"I was a bit surprised though when Professor Snape cursed him with a very powerful cutting curse. Though, then he Stupefied him. He looked so sad when he did it too..." Luna said quietly, then she smiled brightly and looked up at Harry.

"It was your god father who took me up to the hospital wing Harry. He was with Professor Snape when he cursed mr. Malfoy." She said smiling up at him innocently.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly.

"Sirius with Snape...I wonder how that worked out?" Harry said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming around the corner and they all watched as Draco walked around the corner, but once he saw who was in front of them he froze.

He looked from Potter, to Granger, to Weasley, to Longbottom, then to Lovegood. He studied Luna's condition and he looked down shamefully at his feet.

"Harry, would the rest of you guys go into the Great Hall for a while?" Luna asked kindly.

Harry hesitated and Hermione leaned towards his ear. "Harry, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know...but he doesn't look like he's angry or like he wants to kill someone, let's just go with it we'll go into the Great Hall and talk to Ron while Luna stays out here, I have a feeling that Malfoy is going to say something to her. He looks awful." Harry said quietly so Draco wouldn't hear.

Hermione sighed but then looked at Luna and smiled as she waved. "See you later Luna." She chimed.

"Bye." Luna called and waved with her uninjured hand after Harry, Hermione and the others.

Draco remained standing there just frozen in place he felt so ashamed and angry with himself.

"Hello Draco Malfoy." Luna said cocking her head to the side looking at him.

She slowly got up to her feet and sat in the sun on the window ledge leaning gently against thick glass.

Draco didn't answer he was so nervous that he was shaking, Luna saw this and gave a sad smile.

"Will you come and sit by me? I would enjoy the company for a while." She said softly.

Draco's eyes snapped open in surprise, but he looked at her uncertainly, he had hurt her badly yet she was treating him as if nothing had happened. Why?

Draco remained standing in place but Luna patted the spot next to her and smiled at him, so he slowly took a step forward and kept walking slowly until he reached the window ledge where he turned around and sat down beside her.

Draco felt the lump rising in his throat as he looked at her bruised face, then at her bandaged hand. "A-Are you okay Lovegood?" He asked softly even though his voice was shaky.

"Yes I'm fine, but please call me Luna." She said with a smile. "What about you? Are you okay mr. Malfoy? Professor Snape had to hex you in order to get you to stop. You took a good hit to the stomach...there was a lot of blood too, are you okay?"

Draco nodded softly and she could see some tears in his eyes.

She turned towards Draco and reached down at to the bottom of his shirt making him freeze in surprise by her simple thoughts that she could just touch him if she felt like it, normally this would anger him, he hated being touched by someone without permission but he didn't swat her hand away, he just watched as she lifted up the white shirt up to his chest and looked at the bandages that were wrapped around his middle securely, there were dark red stains each one in strait lines from where the gashes had bled randomly.

She gave him a sad smile as she looked up at his stunned face, then she lowered his shirt again and fixed the wrinkles in it.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...i-if I could control it then, I would never have attacked you...no one deserves to end up like me...like a vile creature disowned by his father...because of his...illness." Draco said he was on the verge of tears now, and Luna could tell too.

"It's quite alright Draco...I'm sorry about your father...but you've still got Professor Snape? Why don't you let him in, he seems to really care about you." Luna suggested kindly.

"I just wish I wasn't like this...I can't take much more of it...my body is stiff, cramped, and sore...I'm tired...I hurt people...I-I'm a monster." Draco sobbed.

Luna shook her head and twisted her upper body so she was facing him as she wrapped her arms around his shaking form which made him freeze for a second from shock of her kindness towards him. "I don't think that's true mr. Malfoy, you're not a monster...you're like me. Only a little different. Not everybody is perfect." She said as he rested his head on her shoulder while he cried.

_'He needs a friend...I could be his friend...it might help him if he has someone else to talk to...' _She thought happily.

**~Gryffindor Table~**

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione sat across from him. "Ron! I'm tired of your talk about Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"What! After all he's done he deserves it." Ron snapped defensively.

Ginny glared at him coldly and slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up Ron! None of us know what he is going through! But if he has been missing classes lately like he has been doesn't that give you a clue that he's hurting badly? Shame on you for treating him like that Ronald!" She cried, feeling both disgusted with her brother and sad about Malfoy, even though she never liked him, she still felt he didn't deserve that sort of life, she could tell that it was hard enough for Professor Lupin and he was an adult and had been a werewolf for a much longer time, yet he still struggled with it.

And now to think Malfoy was going to have his life changed drastically due to this event.

"Harry...do you really think it was wise to leave Luna out there alone with Malfoy?" Neville asked looking towards the door to that led outside of the great hall which made Ron's eyes widened in shock.

**"YOU WHAT!"** he nearly shouted and stood up but Hermione yanked him back down by the wrist.

"No Ronald! You stay here! You need to calm down, me and Harry will go check on her." She said firmly and got up pulling Harry away from the table so he would follow her.

**~Great Hall Corridor~**

Harry and Hermione slowly walked out the door and stopped to look around the corner see if Luna was okay with the Slytherin alone.

But what they saw made Harry's eyes widen and Hermione put a hand over her mouth to stifle a surprised gasp as she and Harry saw Luna sitting upright with Draco Malfoy's arms wrapped around her tightly onto her side his shoulders trembling up and down as small hiccups and sobs came from him.

They stared for a few seconds, then went around the corner to stare at each other. "Was that Malfoy...crying...on Luna?" Harry asked in shock.

Hermione poked her head around the corner again and was shocked when Malfoy started to speak between his sobs, Luna caught sight of her and Harry and gave them a sad look.

Harry came around the corner to look again too as Draco started to speak louder.

"I'm...I'm so, sorry..." he cried heavily. Hermione and Harry jumped when they heard a voice behind them.

"I swear if that little git hurt her I will kill him! How dare he hurt Luna! Harry she's our friend why would you leave her alone with hi-" Ron said but was interrupted when Ginny covered his mouth firmly and pointed to Draco and Luna.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and Ginny let go of her hard-headed brother and stared as well.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Draco sobbed and continued to apologize over and over until finely Luna with her arm that wasn't in a sling wrapped around him and she hugged him the best she could with one arm, she looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny over Draco's shoulder and inclined her head towards the great hall telling them to go back inside.

Hermione got the clue and grabbed Ron and Harry's hands and pulled them inside while Ginny followed.

Luna let out a sad sigh as she rubbed Draco's back slowly and gently to try and calm him.

Suddenly Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore and Sirius came around the corner and they all stopped when they Draco latched onto Luna tightly crying.

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other shocked, Dumbledore watched knowingly as always, and Professor Snape looked at Draco concerned, it wasn't like his favorite student to show so much emotion in front of someone, except him as he did the other day, he knew he had somewhat gained his god son's trust, but not completely, he still seemed intimidating to the young Malfoy.

Draco still hadn't noticed them yet so he sharply spun around to face Lupin and Black and opened his mouth to speak when he heard Malfoy's soft broken voice speak in a voice that almost sounded as if he were begging for something.

"I'm sorry Luna...I-I'm so sorry...please forgive me..." He sobbed.

Snape glanced over his shoulder at Draco with wide shocked eyes, then he turned back to Lupin and Black. "You two leave, now I want to be alone with him at the moment." The black haired Professor said coldly, then looked at Dumbledore.

Remus looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes, before turning to leave while his old friend followed him.

Severus watched the two leave with a scowl and then continued. "Headmaster...could you leave as well?" Snape asked politely.

The old wizard gave an understanding nod and walked down the hall towards his office.

Severus walked silently over to Luna and Draco, he, Black, Lupin and the headmaster had all come down the corridor that was behind where the two sat.

Once the potions master had gotten to close to the two students he reached out and with a gentle hand touched miss Lovegood's shoulder resting his hand on top of it carefully.

Luna hadn't heard or seen the professor coming, and she jumped slightly but she didn't make a sound but she looked up over her shoulder and was a little surprised to see Professor Snape standing there looking at her with his black eyes filled with ice at first but when he saw the large dark bruise that covered her whole right eye and half of her cheek underneath it was all a dark blackish blue, his eyes changed into something young Luna had never seen before, they now held a deep concern, and a warm caring touch to them...and a little bit of happiness.

"Hello Professor Snape." Luna said, happily smiling at him.

The corner of the Professor's mouth lifted slightly but it dropped again.

"Miss Lovegood...how are yo-" Snape started but stopped when Draco suddenly jerked back away from Luna letting go and his head turned towards his direction his eyes red from crying in wide with...terror?

Draco looked at his favorite professor with horrified eyes and started to speak but all came out as gibberish and stutters as he tried to find the right words to explain.

"I-I was...I...didn't mean to...I wasn't being..." Draco stuttered as he started to back away from the black haired wizard while Luna watched with curious, yet innocent silver gray eyes.

Professor Snape realized that Draco was afraid he thought that he was trying to hurt miss Lovegood so he shook his head. "I'm not angry mister Malfoy." he said calmly as he reached out and grabbed Draco's arm even though Draco tried to pull away a little bit.

"I just wanted to talk to you and see if you and miss Lovegood were okay...everything is fine, you were worried you hurt her badly...but as I can see shes fine." Professor Snape said and put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"How are you feeling yourself?" Severus asked softly.

Draco looked at Luna once again taking in her bruised face then looked at the ground.

"Okay...my body is sore though." Draco said truthfully.

Snape nodded and reached into his robes and pulled out a vile of a light blue potion he held it out to Draco.

"That was another reason I came...to give you this. It should help a little, you'll probably still be in a bit of pain but it should help a little." the potions master said as he watched Draco slowly reach out and take it, he opened it and stared at it for a little while before finely drinking it down.

Professor Snape nodded and looked at miss Lovegood once again when he saw Draco glance towards her again.

"I'm sorry Luna..." he said quietly.

Luna smiled kindly at the young blond. "It's alright mister Malfoy." she said happily smiling at him before continuing. "It doesn't hurt hat much and Madame Pomfrey said I should be healed in no time. I understand it wasn't your fault you couldn't help it but its quite alright. I'm just glad you're yourself again. Or well as much as yourself you can be." Luna said with another innocent happy smile.

Severus' mouth curved upwards slightly and he put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Follow me mister Malfoy I need to speak to you in my office." Draco heard Professor Snape say to him.

Draco nodded and slowly followed his head of the house after taking another glance at Luna.

* * *

**Holy shit! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It has at least a word count of 4,700 words on the document count! Daaymn...**

_Emily_


	8. A Strengthened Relationship

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked through the marble halls of his home, he had just heard the news of his wife who had been killed in an attack they had performed on the order.

Narcissa had been going after the werewolf Remus Lupin, she had been caught off guard by Allastor Moody his spell had hit her and it had sent her flying into a display of swords in the house they had been in and it went strait through her chest, Lucius was sure she had died instantly, and was also trying to convince himself of that suggestion as well.

Lucius had been told by Bellatrix who seemed quite unfazed by her sister's death that the Dark Lord wished to speak with him, so he was now on his way to put his coat that he had worn to the ministry in his private study then go find the Dark Lord to see what he had to say.

He finely came to the room and he opened the door casually and looked at his desk and was surprised to see his lord sitting in his chair petting Nagini who was wrapped around one of his legs and halfway up in his lap.

"Lucius." Voldemort said in his calm yet sinister voice.

Lucius bowed his head loyally and walked over to the desk.

"My Lord?" Lucius asked softly.

"I trust you just recently found out about poor dear Narcissa?" Voldemort asked softly.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said his face cold.

Voldemort nodded, as he calmly watched the blond death eater.

"Well I have decided...that since I know you have always wanted your son to be a death eater...and since I need someone to fill in the spot in the higher ranks that our dear Narcissa left. I would like you to go fetch young Draco for me. He may be of use...I believe you told me that he was bitten by one of Greyback's little friends?" Voldemort said stroking Nagini's scaly head as she flicked her tongue in and out.

Lucius nodded as he felt fury rise inside him from the mention of his son.

"Draco...may not come willingly. I believe he doesn't wish to be a death eater anymore my lord." Lucius said softly while trying to maintain his anger.

Voldemort's lip-less mouth formed what sort of resembled a smile.

"I am well aware of the situation young Draco is in...and of his stubborn defiance towards you. But if he says no to you this time. He will have to answer to me...either way he will become a valuable death eater either willingly or unwillingly. You may bring Bella with you if you like." Voldemort said softly.

**~Hogwarts (Library)~**

Luna and her Gryffindor friends finely had gotten the chance to get together, it had been three days since they had all watched as Draco Malfoy had broken down completely as he apologized to Luna.

They all would have talked to her then, but afterward Professor McGonagall had asked to speak to Luna in private and they hadn't been able to get a hold of Luna to talk to her for the next two days following until today they had all met in the library.

"So what was up with Malfoy? Why was he crying?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry he was quite upset about what he had done that night of the full moon. He apologized so I asked him to sit down to talk for a while but before I could get anything out he started to cry. I believe he said that he wished that he wasn't like the way he is now and that no body deserved to go through what he is currently going through." Luna said in her soft voice.

"Wow, it must be pretty bad..." Hermione whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked her curiously.

"Well for Malfoy to be saying he's sorry to someone it must be pretty bad." Hermione explained.

Ron hadn't said a word he as just stared across the library at Draco who was sitting with his Slytherin friend Pansy Parkinson, they were talking quietly.

**~Table (Where Draco and Pansy were sitting)~**

Pansy rubbed the back of Draco's hand gently.

"We finely got rid of Crabbe and Goyle we're alone, for now..." She said softly.

Draco looked up at her and smiled weakly before looking back down at his hands which were upturned in his lap.

Pansy's smile disappeared. "Draco?"

"I'm fine Pansy. I'm just tired." He said, which wasn't a complete lie because ever since he transformed for the first time on the full moon he had been very sleepy and sore.

Pansy let out a sigh and stood up while pulling Draco up with her by his hands.

"You're not fine Draco. You should know by now that I can see right through you." She said as she smiled again at him, but he lowered his head once more so she slid a hand underneath his chin and lifted his head and kissed him gently on the lips.

Draco's legs buckled from surprise and he fell back down into the chair he had been sitting in.

She sat down as well and pulled the chair up closer to Draco and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again but this time instead of no receiving a reply she felt Draco's skinny arms wrap around her as he started to kiss her back.

**~Table (Where Luna and the Gryffindors were sitting)~**

Ron's eyes widened in anger as he watched Draco kiss Pansy._ 'That git! How dare he use Luna and then go kissing other girls! I'm gonna kill him!'_ Ron thought bitterly.

He was snapped out of his cruel thoughts when Harry swatted his shoulder.

"Stop staring." he whispered.

"That's nice." Luna said softly as she smiled towards Draco and Pansy.

"What their snogging? That's gross who would want to kiss ferret boy?" Ron exclaimed, earning himself a smack to the back of the head from Hermione.

"Shut up Ron! At least he has found someone who can except him for what he is now." She hissed sharply.

"Hn." Ron huffed and looked back at were Malfoy and Parkinson were kissing.

Finely Draco stopped kissing her and let go.

"Why don't we go to the room of requirement?" He suggested.

Pansy nodded and she grabbed her books and stood then he and her walked out of the library. Ron stood up and yawned.

"I'm going back to the common room I'll see you in a bit." He said to Harry who nodded.

"We'll be right here if you decide to come back down." Harry replied.

Ron nodded and started to follow Malfoy quietly until they entered the room of requirement after that he decided to wait until he knew Malfoy was alone to confront him about using Luna.

**~Hogwarts (Room of Requirement)~**

Pansy sat down on the couch in the large room of requirement and Draco walked over to her and sat down, she was confused he suddenly looked sad.

"So Draco what's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I can't...you won't like me if I tell you." Draco said softly. Pansy smiled kindly at him.

"I doubt that's true. Please tell me." She said quietly.

Draco swallowed nervously but calmed himself. "You no doubt-ably heard a student was attacked by a werewolf sometime last month?"

Pansy nodded.

"That was me...I-I'm a werewolf...I was the one who broke Luna Lovegood's hand and bruised her face...I'm a monster...Pansy I think it'd be best if we didn't..." Draco started but Pansy cut him off.

"No Draco." She said sharply making him look up in alarm.

"Draco, You're you...and that's what matters...I love you because of who you are...not because of your looks...well maybe a little bit because of your looks." Pansy said with a teasing smile.

Draco's eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her again, she kissed him back and when they pulled away from each other Draco smiled.

"I love you too Pansy." He said and laid down on the couch with his head in her lap as she stroked the soft blond locks on top of his head slowly.

That was a moment Draco would remember in his heart forever.

Draco had fallen asleep soon afterward and woke up an hour twenty minutes later in the room of requirement by himself. He figured that Pansy must not have wanted to disturb him form his nap so she silently left with out him.

But she had said she loved him and that was all that mattered to Draco, he stood up and let out a small cry at how cramped his body felt, but he needed to see what time it was to make sure he wasn't late for potion's class, so he left the room and to his surprise he was late for the class, so late in fact that the class only had five minutes left.

He sighed and felt another jolt of pain rack through his body and he felt like he was going to throw up, he ran to the nearest bathroom close to him which was unfortunately the second floor girls bathroom.

**~Hogwarts (Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom)~**

Draco hurried silently into the bathroom and retched into one of the toilets, he walked over to the wall and slumped down against it, he looked around the room to see if that ghost Myrtle was around he saw and heard no one so he drew his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them as he felt tears prick at his eyes, he was in so much pain.

He jumped suddenly when he heard a voice talking to him.

"You stupid git! You sure can put on a show can't you?" Came an angry voice. Draco looked up in alarm as he and saw Ron Weasely standing in the door looking furious.

Draco glared at him hatefully. "What's your problem Weasel? Just go away." he coldly.

But instead of leaving the redhead closed the door behind him tightly and hexed the door so that it wouldn't open if somebody tried to open it from the outside.

"Poor Luna, she doesn't see what you're doing to her...but I see it perfectly...your just using her Malfoy. Playing the hurt little boy card." Ron said coldly.

Draco glared in fury at Ron and watched as the Weasely slowly started to advance on him walking forward until he was only a few inches away from him.

"What wrong? Nothing to say Malfoy? Have you run out of the comebacks that your father taught you? Why don't you go ask him for more? Oh that's right..." Ron said putting a hand on his chin to make it look like he was thinking.

"Your daddy doesn't want you anymore does he? Because your not his precious pure blood pride and joy...how does it feel Malfoy? How does it feel to be a..." Ron said maliciously enjoying the hurt he was causing the once cocky proud boy who had made his life miserable for years.

Before he could finish his sentence Draco let out a sob followed by a small hiccup as tears over flowed in his eyes causing a few to trickle down his face, as he looked at the red head as if he were getting ready to kill him and he was begging for mercy.

"Don't say it!" He interrupted with a sharp panicked voice, then his voice lowered to a quiet begging whisper. "...please don't say it." he sobbed as he sank to his knees trembling.

Ron grinned and kneeled down next to the blond and whispered sinisterly into his ear. "...a mudblood."

This is what caused Draco to break he looked up at Ron with hate filled eyes and quick as a whip drew his wand.

_"Defodio!"_ he snarled.

The spell hit Ron with full force and it knocked him back a little as deep gouges started to cover Ron's chest. Ron was surprised to feel a deep pain in the left side of his chest, he looked down and saw blood starting to seep through his clothes.

He looked at Draco and who had stood up and swung his right fist as hard as he could and hit the boy in the mouth, splitting his lip and making him bite his tongue so that blood filled his mouth.

Draco stumbled back and raised his hands as Ron aimed his wand at him.

_"Conjunctivitus!"_ Ron said sharply and a small spark emitted from the tip of his wand.

Draco looked at him confused, he hadn't heard of that spell before perhaps Granger had taught it to him, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a searing pain in his eyes, the pain was so great that it made him fall to his knees clutching his hand over his eyes.

The young blond screamed as loud as he could but Weasley came over and knocked him to the ground by kicking him in the face then aimed his wand once again at the agonized blond.

_"Deprimo." _He snarled.

As Draco was lying flat on his back he suddenly felt a horrible pressure on his whole body that caused pain throughout his whole body.

He heard multiple snaps as his ribcage started to cave in he felt five ribs break and finely Weasley lifted the curse he was starting to bleed heavily from his 'Defodio' spell which had left deep gashes in his chest, the bleeding was starting to take its toll on him because he was turning pale and he dropped his wand finely still glaring at Malfoy while breathing heavily.

Draco slowly, and with a great deal of effort and pain stood up, he aimed his wand feeling anger towards the redhead for hurting him like this when he was in enough pain already.

_"Everte Statum!"_ A white light flashed from his wand and Ron was sent flying backwards high up into the wall and the fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Draco rubbed at his eyes frantically in attempt to stop the burning pain in them and clear his vision so he could see better, but it didn't work, nor did he see Weasley move and he panicked as he hurried over to Ron and shook him.

"Very funny Weasley get up." Draco cried, but he got no reaction.

Thinking he had killed the red head, he ran out of the bathroom but right after he got out bumped into Professor Snape and fell to the ground.

Snape looked down angrily at Draco.

"Draco! Where have you been? Why are you covered in blood! Why are you injured?" He snarled as he reached down and lifted the young Slytherin by his robes.

Draco started to tremble in fear, and he looked back towards inside the bathroom and watched as Professor Snape set him back on the ground and walked into the bathroom and froze in the middle of the room.

Draco knew he had seen Weasley's body and he turned around and limped down the hallway, he half ran half limped until he was out of the castle and in the middle of the forbidden forest, even though he knew it was dangerous to be out here he didn't care he just wanted to die. He jumped in alarm when he heard a voice, he turned around and saw Pansy staring at him looking very concerned.

"Draco?" She asked.

Draco tried to make out the figure but his eyes hurt so bad that tears were blurring his vision.

"Pansy? Is that you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. Draco What happened? Why did you run out here? And what's wrong with your eyes." She asked sweetly.

"I-I killed Weasely...but I swear...I didn't mean to, we...we got in a fight and he put some sort of curse on me...my eyes, they hurt so bad. I-I can't hardly see." Draco sobbed burying his face in his hands as he slumped down to the ground on his knees.

Pansy hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him shushing him softly as she slowly stroked is hair. "It's alright." she soothed softly.

Draco shook his head as tears streamed from his eyes. "I-I killed him..." he sobbed.

Pansy shook her head. "Professor Snape sent me to get you...he wanted me to tell you that Weasely is fine he was just unconscious."

Draco gawked at her. "Really?" he sniffled.

"Yeah. You didn't kill anyone Draco. Now let's get out of here...this place gives me the creeps." she said with a laugh.

Draco nodded and slowly stood up with Pansy's help, he couldn't stand very well without hurting since Weasely had broken some of his ribs he assumed.

Draco and Pansy had just started to walk when there was suddenly a loud explosion in front of them which knocked both of them back onto the ground.

"Now, now Draco...you weren't going to leave without saying hello were you?" Came the sinister voice of his father.

Draco jumped in surprise and his head snapped to the right and he saw the long blond hair and immediately recognized him.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you my son." Lucius said calmly.

Draco's eyes now showed a tiny spark of defiance in them. "I will not go." he said softly.

Lucius' eyes narrowed in amusement at his son's resistance, but he raised his wand after drawing it out of his walking stick. "Oh you won't, won't you?"

Draco stared wide eyed him, his father wouldn't really kill him. Would he?

Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and even though he couldn't see very well due to the curse Weasely had placed on him he, started to run back towards the direction of the castle.

"Oh no you don't!_ Incarcerous!_" Lucius shouted and with a flick of his wand ropes came flying out of the tip and shot out at Draco and wrapped around his feet tripping him and making him drop his wand.

Pansy stopped instantly and kneeled beside him getting ready to cut the ropes with some sort of spell from her wand but Draco pushed her away.

"No! Go on I'll be fine! Please Pansy, Just go!" Draco cried.

Pansy's eyes filled with tears but she nodded and started to run when suddenly someone else apparated right in front of her making her gasp in shock.

Draco looked up and saw his aunt Bellatrix smiling wickedly at Pansy and she reached out and grabbed her by her brown locks as she restrained her with by her wand being held directly at her throat.

"Now, who do we got here Draco baby? A girlfriend perhaps? What do you say Lucius? Should we bring back another toy for the Dark Lord to play with?" Bellatrix asked.

Lucius' face remained cold. "If you desire Bella...maybe our lord will let you play with her. Bring her with just in case.".

"Pansy!" Draco cried as he watched his aunt disappariate away with Pansy who had been struggling in her hold.

Draco tried to reach forward to grab for his wand through his blurry vision, the wand which was a few feet away was suddenly kicked out of range by a booted foot. He looked up and saw his father sneering down at him.

Draco watched up in horror as his father bent down and his gloved hand grasped hold of his blond hair and violently pulled up so that Draco was forced to get to his knees since he couldn't get up due to his feet still being bound together together with the ropes shot out of Lucius' wand.

Draco's smaller hands came up and wrapped around his father's hand desperately clawing at it to try and get the man to let go of his hair.

"Please father...I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ran...it won't happen again...just please...don't take me to the Dark Lord please. I'm your son don't do this to me..." Draco sobbed as this instead of tears from the curse Weasely had produced on his eyes, tears from fear. pain, and sadness started to pour out as well.

Lucius let out an angry snarl and shook Draco by his hold on his hair.

"You stupid little half-breed! You are no son of mine! You are the reason my dear Narcissa is dead!" Lucius growled angrily.

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "M-Mum?" he asked softly.

"Yes Draco...my wife, your mother is dead...and its all your fault!" his father replied, making Draco hang his head with guilt that he shouldn't have felt.

"Now...to take you to the Dark Lord." Lucius said with a malcious grin.

"No! Please no!" Draco cried but he couldn't stop his father, and soon he felt the horrible feeling of apparition that made him want to vomit and the next thing he knew. He was in the Malfoy Manner, his home...in a room full of death eaters.

And even worse, Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

**Believe it or not but it took me a whole day to write this I was so tired out afterwards too. Now its 4:00 in the morning...I'm going to bed, night, night. :3**

_Emily_


	9. Luna's Loss

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Draco looked up at Voldemort his eyes wide with terror, Lucius aimed his wand at the ropes on Draco's feet and muttered a curse and the ropes snapped in half and fell off. Draco wanted to run but his father held him still by threatening to yank on his hair again while he held the younger blond's wand so he couldn't get it.

Voldemort smirked when he saw Draco and his terrified expression.

He motioned for Lucius to bring his son forward and Lucius forced the reluctant Draco to walk after he jabbed him in the center of his sore back with his snake handled wand, which also caused Draco to let out a small yelp.

Draco slowly walked forward and stopped when his father pulled harshly on his hair telling him to stop as they were just a few feet from the chair the dark lord sat in. Lucius let go of his son all together and Draco wanted to scream and run as fast as he could but he couldn't move he was too terrified to.

He looked to the left and now noticed Bellatrix had walked into the room holding Pansy roughly by the shoulders.

"Pansy!" Draco cried and started to go to her when he suddenly felt a horrible pain in his whole body and he fell to the ground, it felt as if hot knives were being driven into him throughout his whole body and he cried out in agony as tears pricked his eyes.

He looked up at the dark lord and saw he had his wand raised and realized he was using the Cruciatus curse on him.

Finely Voldemort lifted the curse leaving Draco panting and gasping for breath.

Voldemort got up out of his chair and walked over to the boy lying on the floor, he bent down and grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back up so he was standing which caused Draco to let out a loud gasp as the pain in his ribs returned.

Draco could hardly make out the dark lords face due to his blurred vision thanks that stupid Weasely, but he did however feel Voldemort's cold hand grasp his chin and force him to look into his red eyes, that is if he could see them.

"Ah, young Draco...you've decided to join us. You have grown since the last time I saw you." the dark wizard said with a smirk, then he looked at Lucius.

"He looks like you, eyes, hair and all. Shame...such a precious bloodline ruined by a simple incident." Voldemort said shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"Why Draco, what happened to your eyes?" Voldemort cooed softly.

"I-I...a curse...it should wear off soon." Draco said. Voldemort nodded and sat back down.

"Now, I assume you know why you're here?" Voldemort asked. Draco swallowed but nodded.

"Good, then I ask...will you join me willingly? Or do I have to force you. Because since your mother is gone I need to fill in her spot, and you are the only one I could think of to do so." Voldemort said.

"But...I'm a half-blood..." Draco stuttered.

"I am well aware of that...but you see your mother never took the dark mark, she just supported me. So you can either do the same as she did. Or...I can force you." the evil wizard said with a grin as he aimed his wand at Draco. Suddenly another person apparated into the room.

Draco watched as the black surrounding the person disappeared and to his relief saw Professor Snape.

"Professor?" Draco cried with tears of relief in his eyes, but Severus ignored him.

"You wished to see me sire?" the black haired wizard asked, making Draco's eyes widen in horror.

"Yes...Severus I'm having a little trouble with this one...would you like to get started for me?" The evil man asked sinisterly.

Severus gave a shocked look for a brief second before regaining his composure, then he nodded. Voldemort smiled at Severus upon catching the surprised look on the man's face.

"Do you have feelings for this boy Severus?" Voldemort asked softly.

Severus was torn between the choice, he had to maintain his cover but he also didn't want to do this to Draco, but he had no choice, his identity was more important.

In order to stop Voldemort he would have to stay hidden.

"No sire." Severus said firmly with a cold expression on his face.

Draco's eyes filled with tears that made Severus heart wrench painfully.

"Alright then Severus, do it...are you sure you won't help me Draco?" Voldemort asked once more.

Draco shook his head through his blurred vision and braced himself for what he knew was coming to him.

"Alright Severus...go ahead." The dark lord said.

"Draco! No!" Pansy cried, but then the dark lord aimed his wand at her and Bellatrix let go of the young Slytherin girl and shoved her forward.

_"Avada Kadavera!"_ Voldemort shouted and a lime green light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit Pansy and she fell to the ground her eyes empty of the sparkle that once remained in her eyes giving it life was gone.

Draco watched in horror as she fell to the ground.

**"NO!"** Draco cried and just as Snape was about to cast his spell he scrambled to his feet and hurried over to her dead body, he lifted her and cradled her in his lap as he started to cry softly.

"Pansy...no, no, no...please no..." Draco said in a mixture of small hiccups and sobs. Voldemort smiled and looked to Lucius who nodded and walked over behind his mourning son and grabbed him roughly by the arms and yanked him back away from her.

"No! Let me go please!" Draco cried as his father pulled him into a standing position and restrained him by casting a spell to bind Draco's hands behind his back.

Then he helped keep him standing even though Draco just wanted to stay down on his knees and cry until his heart gave out.

He looked up and watched as his favorite professor aimed his wand and a red flash came from his wand.

_"Crucio!"_ Severus said roughly. Draco felt the horrible stabbing sensation once again as his new guardian performed the unforgivable curse on his already injured body and he cried out in pain.

Severus watched with heavy heart as he watched Draco sob uncontrollably as he writhed in pain on the ground.

After five minutes of the Cruciatus Snape lifted the curse and Draco looked up at with tears in his eyes as the hiccups and sobs continued.

"Now, Draco...will you join me?" Voldemort asked quietly as he knelt over Draco's shaking form.

Draco again shook his head. "Y-You killed her...Pansy...you killed her..." Draco sobbed.

The dark wizard glared at him.

"Severus why don't you use your favorite signature spell on him...maybe that will change young Draco's mind." Voldemort said sinisterly.

Draco looked pleadingly up at Severus who sighed. "As you wish sire." he said softly and aimed his wand once again, with a flick of his wand Draco's button up shirt unbuttoned itself and opened revealing his pale skinny figure, which had dark bruises along his sides were he had broken ribs.

"Sectumsempra!" the professor snarled.

Draco felt a devastating pain in his body as the spell hit him and he looked down at his now bare chest and saw that large very deep cuts were forming on his chest and stomach making blood start pouring out of his body, one of the cuts went from his left hip to the center of his chest, the second cut went from the very top of the left side of his chest and went down cross ways until it slightly crossed the other cut, the third one went directly across his stomach all the way to his right hip.

Draco cried out in agony, and finely he was too weak to scream so all that came out were loud coughs as the tears kept coming from his eyes.

His aunt Bellatrix was laughing like the crazy witch she literally was and his father had a harsh sneer on his face. Finely Voldemort raised his hand up telling Snape to stop, he stopped immediately and looked at his 'lord'.

"Will you join...Draco?" He asked the terrified boy on the ground who was just lying there coughing up blood.

Draco weakly shook his head and Voldemort glared at him.

"We shall try again in a few days young Draco, maybe by then you'll submit to me." Voldemort said then looked at Severus.

"Take him to the cellar...heal his injuries...but not all the way. Then give me a report." Voldemort said sharply.

"Yes sire." Snape said and lifted Draco's broken form and quickly carried him down to the cellar and locked the door behind him so they'd have some privacy.

Severus kneeled on the ground and set Draco down gently as he pulled out his wand and stroked his hair softly.

"Shh...I'm sorry, I didn't want to...but I have to keep my loyalty hidden from him." He said as Draco coughed up some more blood.

"Vulnera Senentur..." Snape said and kept repeating it until the wounds started to go away and heal as the blood started to go back into his body.

Draco once he was healed started to cry again as he remembered Pansy.

Severus reached out to pull Draco into an embrace but the young blond pushed him away angrily. "Why! Why didn't you help her! I loved her!" Draco sobbed. Snape looked angrily at Draco upon feeling he was getting the blame for that poor girl's death. He roughly grabbed Draco around the waist and pulled him close to his chest into a forced hug which Draco struggled against until he finely wore himself out so he just cried into his potions teacher's shoulder as he buried his face into the black fabric of his robes.

"Listen to me Draco...I am sorry that she died, but there was nothing I could have done to save her. Or help her for that manner. We're just lucky the Dark Lord spared you for now. And I have a plan to get you out...it is a dangerous plan on my part...but if we can pull this off...I can do this. But you have to agree to work with me, its a fifty fifty chance. Will you let me help you Draco?" the potions professor asked. Draco didn't answer he just looked down at the ground.

"Mum..." He whispered.

Severus looked at him curiously. "What about Narcissa Draco?" he asked lifting Draco's chin with a gentle hand.

"She's dead...Allastor Moody, he killed her...that's what I heard Bellatrix say to Antonin Dolohov." Draco said softly with tears in his eyes.

Severus pulled Draco into another hug and shushed him. "I'm sorry Draco..." he whispered softly into his ear. "But right now I need you to worry about yourself, we need to get you out of here. Tell me that you'll work with me." Snape said, but it sounded more like a command.

Draco nodded his head.

"Okay. Now I know you won't like the idea. And I know you are still sore from your first full moon transformation, but I am going to brew up a reversed Wolfsbane potion, this will make you transform before the without a full moon. I am going to bring it as soon as I can, but it usually takes three days to make it. I am going to give it to you, and I want you to drink it...then I'm going to let you out and hope you can find your way out. Draco promise me you'll agree to do this. I know you don't like it, but its the only chance we got to get you out." the potions professor said softly.

Draco's eyes filled with tears again but he nodded slowly.

"Okay, now you hang in there Draco...I know you can make it three days with the dark lord...you are a strong boy and you can do this. Okay?" Snape said softly.

Draco once again nodded and Severus smiled and kissed his forehead which greatly surprised Draco, his godfather had never acted this affectionate towards him.

"I have to go now. I'll be back in three days Draco." Snape said softly and Draco watched as his god father left him alone.

**~Voldemort's Chambers~**

"Lucius...you're son is rather stubborn." Voldemort said impatiently.

"Yes, yes he is..." Lucius agreed.

Snape came walking up out of the cellar.

"Ah, Severus...I trust you healed the boy?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes sire." Severus said with a simple nod.

"Good...now the report?" Voldemort asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't suspect a thing. And Potter is still there." Severus replied simply.

"Very well, we shall move soon...now Severus remain your post at Hogwarts. I shall contact you if I need you again." Voldemort said.

"Yes sire." Snape said softly and turned sharply on his heal as he left.

**~Hogwarts (Dumbledore's Office)~**

"So Dumbledore why were we summoned here?" Harry asked and looked back behind him at Sirius who had escorted him up to the great wizard's office along with Professor Lupin.

"You Harry...I need to tell you that I want you to stay inside school grounds until the school year is over...there have been threats on your life lately from numerous witches and wizards...and I can't afford to loose you. No one can." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded reluctantly and Dumbledore looked at Luna who was also summoned along with Harry.

"Miss Lovegood...I am very dearly sorry to inform you...that your father, he was killed in a death eater attack yesterday evening." He said softly.

Luna looked at the old wizard silently.

"Oh..." she said very quietly and then started to stare at the wall near Fawkes, then a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

Harry was stunned he couldn't believe that Luna's father was dead, he had never met mr. Lovegood but he knew that he meant a lot to Luna, he moved the chair he had been sitting in closer to the chair Luna was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her.

Luna felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces and she turned sideways in her chair and wrapped her arms around Harry and held onto him tightly, she started to let out small sobs as the tears increased.

"I'm sorry Luna..." Harry said softly.

"He...he's gone Harry...I-I'm alone..." She said softly.

Harry was silent for a while before speaking softly. "You've still got friends Luna...me, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville...Luna we're all here for you." Harry said. Luna looked up at Harry.

"Really?" she asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Of course." he said with a weak smile.

Luna hugged him once more. "I'm gonna miss him so much." She said softly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "I know...but you got to remember you're never completely alone, and he's still with you." Harry said softly.

Luna nodded and then looked at the door in alarm when Professor Snape burst through the door and hurried over to Professor Dumbledore, he looked out of breath.

"Headmaster...I've got news." He panted.

"Severus, Severus calm yourself and tell me what is wrong." Dumbledore said kindly.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but the saw Lupin and Sirius and remembered they were both part of the Order of The Phoenix, he growled in anger and grabbed Remus by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me of Narcissa Malfoy's death Lupin? I know you knew about it you are the one eyed auror's friend! I know you knew about it!" he snarled in his face.

"Easy Snape we thought it be best Draco didn't know of it yet, due to his condition at the moment." Sirius answered.

The angry potions professor let go of the werewolf and glared at Sirius. "Well thanks to your brilliant scheme, Draco has been taken by Lucius to the dark lord to be forced to fill in Narcissa's place, and Pansy Parkinson who is now dead was taken hostage as well!"

Dumbledore looked at Severus with a sad look, he could tell the man was worried.

"But what would Voldemort want with Draco?" Harry asked earning a glare from the fuming professor.

"Mind your business Potter." He snarled. "I have a plan to get him out already...but it will take me three days to make the potion. So if you don't mind I am going to get to work, now." Severus said and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Well there we go, I hope you liked it!**

_Emily_


	10. The Second Transformation

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Draco groaned in pain as Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus curse off of him. It had been three days and Professor Snape still hadn't come for him yet.

"I'm becoming impatient with you boy! Either you join me tomorrow or I will kill you!" Voldemort snarled.

"Lucius!" Voldemort called.

Lucius came walking back into the room. "My Lord?" he asked softly.

"Take your son back down to the cellar. I'm loosing my patience." the dark lord said.

"Yes my lord." Lucius replied.

Draco watched as Lucius pulled Draco along to cellar and then threw him violently down on the ground and then left locking the door on the way out.

**~Malfoy Manor (Cellar)~**

Two hours later it was around midnight Draco was curled up against the wall almost asleep.

Draco was startled awake when someone apparated into the room right in front of him and he felt a hand being pressed firmly over his mouth and he let out a small shriek.

Draco looked around he couldn't see very well but he was glad that that curse that was causing his eyes to burn finely wore off.

"Shh...Draco. It's me. Be quiet." Came the voice of Severus Snape.

Draco watched as he pulled out his wand._ "Lumos."_ He said softly and a lit up the dark cellar slightly with his wand as it started to glow at the tip.

"Draco I've got the wolfsbane potion, I want you to take it quickly and I am going to leave, I'm going to trust it up to you find a way out. I know you can do it Draco. Now here..." he said softly and handed him the potion.

Draco took the potion from his guardian and uncorked it, then he put it to his lips but Severus stopped him by catching his wrist.

"I warn you...its going to taste awful but you need to drink all of it." the potions master said.

Draco nodded and tipped the vial up and quickly drank it. He started coughing afterward and his normally gray eyes turned to the sapphire blue color and Draco hunched over and started to cry out in pain.

Severus took the vial from his hand before he would drop it by accident and leave evidence that he had been there, then he disapparated out of the room.

Draco fell to his knees and started screaming in pain while sobs racked his body as the transformation started all over again.

His aunt came storming down the stairs to the cellar door and banged on one of the bars with her wand.

She screamed in her harsh voice. "Draco! Shut up in there or I swear I'll Crucio you till you start..."

Bellatrix stopped in mid sentence when Draco looked up at her with bright blue angry eyes, and saw his fingernails turn black and start to grow out.

"Damnit! I got to get Lucius and Rodolphus." She hurried off back up the stairs to find Lucius and her husband when she ran into Antonin Dolohov.

"Why you in such a hurry?" He asked cross, he was obviously upset about something or another.

"I'm looking for Lucius and Rodolphus...the brat is transforming before the full moon for some reason." She snapped angrily.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Bellatrix looked back down the cellar stairs and saw a large werewolf covered in silver fur and with long black claws and sharp jagged white teeth lumbering up the stairs.

Bellatrix ran past Dolohov and into Lucius' study where he was talking to her husband.

"Lucius! Your brat has transformed! I need you in the living room now!" She screamed at the man.

Lucius glared at her. "How dare you tell me what to do in my own house!" He roared.

Bellatrix glared at him and Rodolphus looked at Lucius with a calm expression.

"We can argue later right now we need to make sure that he doesn't escape, we are the only death eaters here because our lord is away at the moment." he said.

They suddenly heard a loud scream from a few rooms away and they all hurried down the hall and into the living room where they saw Draco standing over Dolohov his mouth covered in blood, they looked down and saw Draco had killed Antonin ruthlessly by tearing a hunk of flesh from his throat near the pulse vein.

Lucius quickly pulled his wand out of the walking stick he normally carried around with him. 

_"Stupefy!"_ he said loudly and a bright blue light shot out from his wand and hit Draco in the chest but to Lucius' surprise it did nothing and Draco lumbered over to his father and back handed him so hard across the face it knocked Lucius out cold from the force, luckily for the older blond it didn't scratch him but he hit the wall hard.

Draco's savage eyes watched Bellatrix as she got ready to use the Cruciatus curse on him and he remembered that Luna and Lucius's wands is what had caused him slight pain and he let out a snarl and picked up a nightstand with one arm due to his enchanted werewolf strength and hurled it at her where it hit her directly in the chest knocking her back to the floor with a bloody nose and slightly in a daze.

Rodolphus eyed Draco and aimed his wand at him. _"Incarcerous!"_

Ropes flew out of the dark haired wizard's wand and wrapped around Draco tightly binding him tightly.

Draco looked down as he struggled for a few seconds then looked up at him and let out an angry snarl as a little bit of drool came from his mouth, he then with one single pull broke the ropes easily by forcing his skinny yet strong arms apart from his body. Rodolphus was running out of options he knew the dark lord wanted the boy alive.

Draco picked up a vase and through it at him but the other wizard wiped his wand down in front of him._ "Protego!"_ Rodolphus said softly and created a shield making the vase fall to the ground and shatter.

Draco let out a vicious snarl and got on all fours and jumped at Rodolphus swinging his paw at his uncle and hit him with the back of his paw hitting him in the chest making him hit the wall hard where he slid down with a crash.

Draco looked at the door and seeing his aunt was still in a daze he walked to the door and with a thrust of his paw onto the door it broke down into splinters.

Draco traveled around sniffing about for a while unaware he was being followed by a black haired wizard who had heard the whole fight from outside the manor.

* * *

**There we go yay Draco escapes...so far anyways let's see whats in store for him. By the way if you need a way to picture what Draco looks like as a werewolf picture one of the werewolves from the movie **_"Van Hellsing"_** only in a silver color with blue eyes, if you haven't seen the movie and don't want to watch the whole thing. Look up **_"Van Hellsing werewolf"_** on Google image search and you'll see it, its pretty cool.**

_Emily_


	11. Fenrir Greyback's Fall

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Draco continued to walk and wander about, and when he was almost five miles away from the Malfoy manner he heard a noise. He looked in around as he heard a rustle in some bushes and he watched as another person appeared he looked really nasty too.

Draco cocked his head to the side then let out a snarl.

"So you're the little brat that escaped? I heard about that...your aunt told me. Tell you what kid. Let's have a duel." the man said his long gray hair whipping about slightly in the cool wind on this spring night.

Draco stared at the man and finely the man pulled out a vial of an odd looking potion.

"Luckily I have one more of these." the strange person said.

Draco watched as the man downed it and then he started to change until he himself was a werewolf only he was a dark gray color with bright golden colored eyes and he was much bigger than himself in height and muscle.

Draco let out a snarl of anger and got down on all fours and ran at the other werewolf who ran at him as well and when the slammed into each other it was a mix of loud barking resembling sounds and loud growls and snarling.

**~In the Bushes quite a few Yards Away~**

Severus Snape had been following his godson for quite some time, he had to keep an eye on him until the sun finely rose up in the sky and Draco changed back to normal.

But he was shocked when he had seen Draco come across Fenrir Greyback, to be honest he was very scared for Draco's life and the fact that Greyback had a reversed wolfsbane potion as well didn't help.

Fenrir Greyback was famously known for his brutality in his werewolf form. And Draco was a newly bitten werewolf, plus he had never been in a fight and to be honest Severus had never seen werewolves fight and he wasn't keen on wanting to either, and especially not Draco.

But he knew he had to remain hidden for both his identity and his life, as much as he hated it Draco was on his own this time.

Though he had to admit he was quite surprised by how much bigger Greyback was compared to young Draco in his werewolf form, plus his build was unbelievably frightening.

Draco and Fenrir ran at each other and slammed into each other Draco tried to get the older werewolf down on the ground but Greyback easily overpowered him and Draco was on the ground in seconds getting bit all over first his shoulder where Greyback sank his teeth deep into the skin which made Draco let out a loud yelp.

Draco raised a large silver paw and hit Greyback across the face leaving five gashes across his face where Greyback let out a loud snarl and jumped back off of Draco who was up on his feet instantly and ran at him on all fours, Greyback swung his muscular arm ended with a deadly clawed hand at Draco who ducked underneath his arm and bit into Greyback's lower leg.

Greyback let out a loud howl and reached down toward Draco's throat and lifted him up before sinking his claws into his neck and throwing him against a tree violently where the tree actually split down the middle, but Draco slowly got to his feet, his back now sore.

Greyback ran at Draco and when he was seven feet away he leapt with his powerful hind legs and bit into Draco's already bleeding neck savagely as he plunged both his hands into Draco's chest violently and blood started to pour out of the new wound.

Draco started yelping in pain and grabbed hold of Greyback's shoulders and shoved him back before ducking down and sinking his teeth into his stomach and ripping a large hunk of flesh out of it. Then swung his clawed paw and grabbed his head and sunk his deadly claws into his head until it broke his skull as he pushed them in all the way.

To Severus' surprise Greyback changed back to normal and Draco ripped his claws from his skull and threw him into a large rock violently.

Snape stared in shock as he realized Draco had just killed the most well known, feral, and dangerous werewolves in the world.

But then he watched with sadness as Draco started letting out whimpering sounds and then collapsed to the ground.

Severus saw his back was slowly moving up and down as Draco's chest was still rising and falling but he was letting out loud pained noises while he laid there.

The potions professor knew it wasn't a good idea but he slowly walked out of the bushes, and knelt down beside his god son who was still in his werewolf form.

"Draco?" He asked softly.

Severus got the werewolf's attention and suddenly jumped back when Draco snapped his powerful jaws at him.

Severus decided he'd have to wait for Draco to calm down before he got close enough to try and help him, but then he heard Draco's breathing pattern steady and he realized he had passed out, more than likely from blood loss.

Severus walked over to the large wolf like creature that was his god son and kneeled next to him and rested a hand on his head between his ears feeling the soft silver fur.

He let out a sad sigh and stroked the fur a little bit before gently turning him over carefully as to not wake him, then he inspected the neck wounds and then his chest.

_'I don't want to take the risk of getting bit...I'll have to take him back to the castle after he's transformed back to his human form, luckily the son is about to rise...'_ The professor thought silently to himself as he looked into the sky which was regaining its color.

Five minutes later the sun started to peek up from the horizon lighting the forest Severus was in with its brilliant early sunlight glow.

Snape watched as Draco's form retained its normal self and he let out a small squeak as he shivered from the cold breeze due to it being so windy today.

Severus took off his cloak and gently lifted Draco upwards and propped him up on one knee while trying not to hurt his severe injuries, and wrapped it around Draco's body so he wouldn't be as cold. Then he took Draco up into his arms and apparated.

**~Hogwarts (Courtyard)~ **

Luna was sitting in the court yard with Harry and Hermione she just sat there quietly, everyone else was in class but they all had a free period so they were out in the courtyard talking.

"You know Luna, I can't understand what its like to loose a parent cause I don't remember it that well, but I imagine its hard because you grew up with your father and you're just now loosing him. But we're all here to support you." Harry said softly.

Luna smiled at Harry trying to hide her sadness. "Thank you Harry."

"We're all very sorry about this Luna." Hermione said looking down.

"Yes. Me as well." Luna said softly.

Hermione looked at Harry curiously. "Harry? Have you seen Malfoy lately? Not that I care, but the last time I saw him was when he was kissing Pansy in the library. I wonder if Lupin is still having trouble with him..."

Harry looked at Luna and sighed.

"Hermione...you can't tell anyone about this, but the day Luna was told about her father...Snape came into his Professor Dumbledore's office and looked quite frantic, he had evidently just come back from spying on Voldemort...and he said that Draco was taken by his father to Voldemort to try and sway him onto his side, because Mad-Eye killed Draco's mother in an attack the Death Eaters had performed on the Order. He also said that Pansy was dead, Voldemort had killed her. But Snape said he had a plan to get Draco back." Harry explained.

Hermione looked down at the ground sadly. "Poor Draco...I hope he'll be okay. He's gone through enough." Hermione said and couldn't even believe the words were coming out of her mouth. Harry nodded. "I know what you mean." Harry muttered.

"Blood git I hope he dies!" Came Ron's voice. 

**"RONALD WEASELY! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU ATTACKED DRACO IN THE BATHROOM!"** Hermione yelled smacking Ron harshly across the face.

"B-But Hermione he deserved it!" Ron argued.

"No he didn't! And until you can say you're sorry to him...we don't want you around." Harry said with a sharp glare.

Ron glared at Harry in return. "Fine." He snapped and left the courtyard in a huff.

Harry was about to speak when someone apparated just at the gates of the courtyard and when the blackness from the apparation disappeared they saw Professor Snape holding a badly bleeding Draco Malfoy wrapped up in his cloak in his arms.

"Potter. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" Snape snarled viciously.

"We had a free period." Harry protested staring at the bloodied blond.

Snape snorted in annoyance and hurried inside the castle.

Hermione had dropped the book she had been reading and Luna just stared into space while Harry watched after where Snape had entered the castle.

* * *

**Well? How did I do for writing a werewolf fight? What'd you think! Reviews please!**

_Emily_


	12. Relief and Punishment

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Severus Snape hurried into the hospital wing carrying his favorite student in his arms, he used his foot to kick the door open and then found Madame Palmfrey sitting in a chair, she evidently had no one to tend to at the moment so she was taking a rest.

But the moment he burst through the door carrying the bloodied Draco Malfoy in his arms she sprang up from her chair and motioned for him to set him down on one of the beds, which he did so immediately.

"Severus what happened?" She said as she unwrapped some of the cloak revealing his shoulder which was all torn and flayed of some of the flesh.

"I brewed up a reversed wolfsbane potion to get him out of his house where the Dark Lord and Lucius were holding him." Severus answered causing Poppy to look at him like he was crazy.

"Are you mad Severus! You could have killed him, forcing transformation is dangerous!" She cried.

"It was the only way to get him out. He got out of the Malfoy manor with ease, and I followed him as he wandered. But quite a distance from the manor...he ran into Fenrir Greyback." Snape said.

Poppy gasped. "Severus...did he do this?"

"Yes he did. But...Draco killed him." Snape said looking at Draco's face which showed signs of pain as his eyes started to open slowly and Snape looked at him worriedly.

"Draco? It's me. Can you hear me okay?" Severus asked.

Draco looked at him as he tried to turn his neck and he cried out in pain from the injuries on his neck, he took in a sharp gasp of pain and the potions professor put his hands on the young blond's shoulders, to try and calm him down.

"Draco, calm down..." Snape said softly.

"I-It hurts..." Draco cried as he pulled his left arm free of the cloak to touch his shoulder injured shoulder but Snape caught his wrist.

"Don't touch it. You got in a fight with Fenrir Greyback last night...but Draco, you killed him...but he badly injured you. I know it hurts, but you can't touch." the potions teacher said softly.

"I don't like this! I hate this its not fair!" Draco sobbed loudly.

Snape looked to the door when the Headmaster and Lupin came into the hospital wing.

"Severus. How is he?" Dumbledore asked walking over to look at the young man.

"Last night, he got into a fight with Greyback...I had given Draco the potion to help him transform but apparently Greyback carries those type of potions as well, though I do not know who provided him with it." Severus said quietly as he watched Draco writhe in pain as Poppy started to apply some sort of thick potion to the bite marks on his right shoulder.

Draco cried out in pain and started to try and push the medic witch away but his guardian grabbed onto his wrists with a gentle hand and held them tightly so he couldn't accidentally hurt her while she tried to help him.

"Gods it hurts, Stop it! You're hurting me!" Draco cried helplessly.

Professor McGonagall then came in escorting Luna who had a bloody nose, into the hospital wing.

"I want mum! I want Pansy this isn't fair! It hurts!" Draco cried.

Poppy looked up at McGonagall and looked at Luna who had a handkerchief over her nose. "What happened to you dear?" She asked.

"Oh I tripped, I think the Nargles tied my shoe laces together, I was in Divination class and when I stood up I tripped because my shoe laces were tied together, and I hit my nose on the floor." Luna said in her soft voice.

Madame Palmfrey looked up at her and with a flick of her wand her nose stopped bleeding and Luna removed the cloth from her nose, but she didn't leave.

"Now miss Lovegood...could you please get back to class?" the headmaster said.

Luna nodded and was skipped out the door.

Draco let out another cry of pain as Madame Pomfrey applied the potion to Draco's neck wounds.

"Shush...Draco, you're alright." Snape said as gently as he could.

"What happened to Greyback then?" Lupin asked.

"Draco...he killed him." Severus answered.

Lupin's eyes widened in surprise and Dumbledore even looked slightly surprised. Draco suddenly stilled and wailed loudly as Poppy put more of the potion deep into the bite wounds on his body.

"Shush...Draco be quiet." Severus said.

"Sorry dear...this is probably going to scar." Poppy said softly.

Draco wasn't listening he continued to cry loudly, he was in so much pain, it hurt so bad. Draco finely gave up his pulling against Snape's grasp and leaned against the older man as he continued to cry. Severus froze for a second before gently rubbing Draco's back.

"It hurts...it hurts so bad..." Draco sobbed then let out a small hiccup.

"I know Draco, I know...but there's nothing I can do for you. I'm sorry." Snape said softly as he continued to rub his favorite student's back, while Lupin, Dumbledore and Poppy watched with sad eyes. Snape then turned to look at the medic witch and started to speak.

"Are you done applying the anti-necrotic potion?" He asked as he looked at Draco's shoulder.

"Yes. It should prevent infection...now I need to apply a healing material, it should fix and heal the injured flesh and tissues." She said as she pulled out a clear bottle, with a sky blue lotion like substance made form numerous types of healing potions.

"Please! No more potions..." Draco sobbed as she opened the lid to the healing substance that would supposedly heal his injuries.

"Mister Malfoy I need to apply this or you could bleed out if they start bleeding again." Poppy said quietly as she put on some gloves and then put some of the blue potion mixture on her fingers and reached out to touch his neck, but he reached out with one hand and pushed her away in a panic. Severus looked at her with a concerned look.

"Perhaps he'll let me do it. Do you have to do anything else after I apply this?" He asked.

"Well no, but perhaps young mister Malfoy should rest in here afterward, bring him back here when you are done." She said, and was surprised when the potions teacher shook his head.

"I'll keep him rested in my chambers, I think being in here so much is making him nervous." He said taking a glance at Draco who had started to tremble.

"Perhaps you are right Professor Snape. He does look quite pale." Lupin said agreeing with the idea earning a small scowl from the potions professor.

The medic witch gave a frustrated sigh and gave in.

"Okay, but make sure that he takes it easy and doesn't leave your room until he's completely healed. Sadly there will be scars but other than that he should be fine." She said.

Severus nodded and helped Draco stand by pulling him up by the wrists, he moved Draco's hand to the center of the cloak so he could hold onto it so it would stay closed and his personals would stay covered while they walked up to Snape's private room.

Then he slipped one of Draco's arms across his shoulders so he could support the boy as he walked.

**~Hogwarts (Near the hallway leading to the Slytherin Dungeons)~**

Harry, Luna, and Hermione were walking to potions class which was being taught by Professor Slughorn who was just a substitute for now, when they saw Snape coming down the hallway supporting Draco down the hallway, they were walking slowly taking slow steps as Draco obviously couldn't walk very well.

His face had blood smeared on it and his they could see Snape's black cloak which he usually wore around the castle was off and wrapped around Draco's body, it covered him from the shoulders down to his knees, so they could see his bare legs so far as up to his knees, his skinny slender legs were covered in dark blackish blue bruises, and some that were a dark purple with a small tint of light blue, and he was walking on bare feet.

His right arm was pulled out of the cloak and his hand clutching the cloak were it met to keep it close, they could see he had deep bite marks in that shoulder, and they could also see deep claw marks and bite marks around his neck. And he was trembling violently, he was clearly in a lot of pain.

Draco took a small glance at the three and then looked down avoiding their eyes, he obviously felt embarrassed because they saw him in such a horrible condition.

They watched as Snape and Draco passed them sending them a glare as he did so, then he looked back to Draco who looked ready to faint.

After Snape and Draco disappeared down the hall in the direction to the Slytherin dungeons they froze outside the potions door.

"Oh my god..." Hermione said softly and looked at Harry with a horrified expression.

"Malfoy, he looks in bad shape. But I doubt we should tell anyone what we saw." Harry muttered.

"I think he'll be alright." Luna said as she read her Quibbler magazine.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione but sighed and opened the door and they entered their potions class.

**~Malfoy Manor (Dinning Room)~**

The dark lord stood staring daggers at Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus, while all the other death eaters watched waiting to see what would happen to the three death eaters that were in the top ranks.

Voldemort started to speak as he stared directly at Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius this is the second time you have failed me. How can you possibly not keep an eye on that little brat of yours!" The dark wizard growled furiously.

"M-My Lord." Lucius squeaked.

"My Lord?" Voldemort mocked before continuing to glare at the blond. "Is that all you have to say for yourself Lucius?"

"I'm sorry my lord...we tried to stop Draco, but he transformed...and we couldn't stop him." Lucius said shakily.

"You know Lucius..." Voldemort said softly while he traced the edge of the table with a pale finger.

"I should kill you, but seeing you could still be useful to me...I'll just punish you." The dark lord said and aimed his wand at the blond. Lucius lowered his head and waited for what was about to come.

_"Crucio!"_ The evil wizard said and a red light flashed from his wand and Lucius was instantly on the ground screaming in pain under the longest Cruciatus curse he had ever been victim too.

Bellatrix was laughing hysterically until finely the dark lord lifted the curse and looked at her.

"My dear Bella, don't think that just because you are one of my best and most loyal death eaters, that you will be free of punishment.

Bellatrix's laughter ceased and she looked at the dark lord with surprise. "My lord, it wasn't my fault it was these two cockroaches! I tried to alert them but they were too busy Lucius' study to comply!" She shrieked glaring at Lucius and her husband.

"Oh don't worry dear Bella...I don't plan on killing you. You are far too valuable." Voldemort said and aimed his wand at her while Lucius picked himself up off the ground. 

_"Crucio!"_ Voldemort said softly and flicked his wand in her direction, again the red light flashed from his wand and Bellatrix screamed in agony as she fell to the ground, her body shook with violent spasms.

Voldemort lifted the curse after three minutes, which seemed like hours to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix lay on the ground panting heavily, her hair now hanging in her face as it had been messed up from her violent shaking caused by the curse.

Voldemort then looked to Rodolphus. "From what I heard, you were the one who tried the hardest to keep young Draco inside the house...therefore I won't kill you...but you still need to be punished." the dark wizard said sharply.

Rodolphus just nodded and waited for what was to come. 

_"Crucio!"_

Rodolphus fell to the ground letting out grunts and small cries of discomfort as the Cruciatus curse was thrown upon his body, but his only lasted for about a minute which surprised him, but he picked himself up off the ground followed by his wife Bellatrix.

"Now I hope you three have learned your lesson...I do not want another failure from you Lucius. Since Greyback and Dolohov are now dead...I want you and some others to find your son and bring him back to me. While you are at it, bring back Harry Potter as well." the pale wizard said firmly.

Lucius looked up at the dark lord with a nervous glance. "Yes my lord."

* * *

**Well...there we go. Poor Draco T_T **

_Emily_


	13. Beautiful Silver Eyes

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Snape opened the door to his private chambers and helped Draco inside, he walked over to his bed and pulled back the comforter and then pulled back the silk sheets and helped Draco get on the bed, where Draco took the cloak off and covered himself up with the sheets.

"There's no need to be shy Draco, I'm not one of your little cronies that will spread the word around that I saw you naked. I need to put this on your injuries...it might hurt, but it shouldn't hurt as bad as the anti-necrotic potion did." Severus said.

Draco looked at his favorite teacher and lowered the sheets enough to reveal his skinny figure so he could attend to his chest wounds.

Snape unscrewed the lid and opened the potion and then dipped his fingers into the sky blue thick liquid and spread it all over the puncture wounds where Greyback had sunk his claws into his chest with both hands.

Draco let out a hiss and moved the blankets up again, but Snape lowered them again and showed Draco that the wounds started to heal themselves until they were all healed but he had nasty scars on his chest.

"See? I'm trying to help you Draco...let me help you." Severus said softly and waited for Draco to answer, and finely he got a nod so he moved his hand to Draco's neck and rubbed the potion on the left and right side of his neck, this made Draco let out a small yelp.

"Shh..." Severus shushed calmly and then started on his shoulder, once he had done that and the injuries had healed to the point that all they left behind were scars, Draco looked at Snape with a pained look.

"Quiet Draco...its over...you're okay...now I'll be right back with some clothes, from your room in the dormitories." he said and walked out of the room leaving Draco in the room who looked at his body and silently cried at how his body looked because of the scars, and because how much he hated his life right now.

Seven minutes later Snape walked back into the room with some robes and outfit that was the Slytherin dress code.

"I'm going to send you to the great hall after this to eat, but I want you to return back here by supper time so I can check on you, that way you have some time to stretch your legs." Snape said gently while lifting Draco's chin with his hand.

Draco nodded slowly and Severus carefully pulled Draco up to his feet and helped him change into the clothes he had brought in for him, even though Draco had blushed the whole time from embarrassment, but Severus just rolled his eyes at this.

Once Draco was changed into his casual clothes Severus gave him a potion that would help with the pain and another to help wake him up a little so he wouldn't be as tired. Draco's eyes lost the haze and he steadied himself on his feet, Severus eyed him carefully.

"You sure you can make it down by yourself?" Severus asked.

Draco nodded and walked out the door with a bit of a limp, Snape then sat down on his bed and rested his face in his hands and let out a soft sigh.

**~Hogwarts (Great Hall)~**

Draco slowly walked into the Great Hall taking shaky steps, he looked at his table and saw hardly any of the Slytherin's were sitting there, including Crabbe and Goyle.

Then he remembered that he had heard there was a Slytherin Quidditch match meeting and that it was in the morning so most of the Slytherins must be at that.

Draco continued to look around with a sad look on his face, he looked at the Raven Claw table and saw Luna sitting with Cho Chang and a few other girls.

Then he looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Potter, Granger, Longbottom, and the Weasely girl all sitting together.

He wanted to thank Potter for not saying anything in the hallway earlier, but he was too afraid that Potter would make fun of him for trying to apologize so he walked over to the Slytherin table and silently sat down where Pansy and him usually sat together, that was before she died.

Draco couldn't help it he felt tears prick at his eyes but he wiped them away quickly before he thought anyone could see them, he silently took a few bites of the food he had put on his plate and then he saw the waffles on the table and remembered that waffles had been Pansy's favorite breakfast meal, she had told him that once.

Draco looked down at the spot next to him where she had usually sat next to him and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

**~Hogwarts (Great Hall Gryffindor Table)~**

Harry and Hermione were discussing what they would do about Ron being angry towards Draco, when suddenly Ginny spoke and looked towards the door of the great hall.

"Harry...is that Malfoy?" Harry and Hermione looked towards the door and Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw Draco walking slowly through the doors and then over to his table where he sat down by himself and simply stared at his food after he got it on his plate, ever now and then he'd poke or pick at it but he didn't eat much.

"Malfoy looks awful." Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked at him. "Well of course, Harry he just lost his girlfriend...and his mother. And he's in pain. Of course he's worn out."

Ginny looked at him sadly as she saw the once proud Malfoy let out a few tears which he quickly wiped away. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel sorry for him."

"As much as we might not want to...perhaps one one of us should talk to him..." Neville said quietly.

"You're right Neville." Ginny said quietly and was about to get up when they saw Luna walking over to the Slytherin table and then looked down at the blond with a calm slightly spaced out look.

Then she started to talk to him and Draco looked up at her, she must have said something that shocked him, because his eyes were wide with surprise, then they watched as she sat down next to him.

**~Hogwarts (Great Hall Slytherin Table)~**

Draco sat silently from the table next door he could hear Potter and his friends talking, even if they didn't know it, he wasn't as dumb as they thought.

Then he saw a shadow above him and he looked up and saw Lovegood standing above him.

"Can I sit down here?" the Ravenclaw girl asked quietly, this made Draco's eyes widen in surprise, but he couldn't tell if she really meant it.

"Yeah." Draco said softly. Luna sat down next to him quietly and stared at her plate which she had brought with her to the table, for a few seconds. "You know...it's not really your fault." She said softly.

"I-I heard about your father Luna. I'm sorry." Draco said softly.

"Yes. It does make me sad at times. But, I'm okay now I think. Though the Nargles and Wrackspurts have been bothering me a lot lately." Luna said softly.

Draco looked at her oddly before giving a small nod.

"I'm sorry about your mum Draco...and Pansy" Luna said quietly.

Draco nodded slowly and he looked into Luna's silver gray eyes and saw something he had never seen before, he just now noticed how beautiful they were.

"I'm going to miss them." He said trying to get back on topic.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Luna asked with a completely innocent look.

Draco hesitated but nodded and slowly stood up from his spot at his table, Luna stood up as well and grabbed his hand in hers and started skipping out the door pulling him out the door with everyone watching them.

* * *

**Awww a little bit of Luna and Draco :3 Hope you like it.**

_Emily_


	14. Cherry Blossoms

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Draco allowed Luna to lead him outside the castle, he remembered that he he had to be back with Professor Snape by lunchtime but decided he was fine so he allowed her to lead him down to Hogsmead.

Draco looked at her as she stopped underneath a tree covered in cherry blossoms, she sat underneath the tree and sat down on a rock and motioned for Draco to sit down next to her, he slowly with a grunt of pain sat down beside her and she smiled at him after she had been looking through her bag she had brought, obviously she hadn't found what she had been looking for.

"Oh those Nargles, I tell you Draco they keep taking things from my room." She said shaking her head.

Draco gave a nod even though he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"So...Luna, what are they...Nargles I mean." Draco asked quietly.

"Oh, they are magical creatures that infest mistletoe, and take things from people, they're mischievous thieves they are." Luna said with another shake of her head.

Draco raised an eyebrow and made a small noise.

"They are quite troublesome." Luna added.

Draco turned towards her, nervousness rising in his stomach.

"I um...Luna, I was wondering...if you...wanted to go out with me? I understand if you don't want to...I really do...I mean I am a-" Draco couldn't finish his sentence as Luna cut him off.

"Sure Draco, I'd like that." She smiled at Draco who looked stunned, he hadn't been expecting her to say yes, after all he was a werewolf.

"I really don't care what you are mister Malfoy. I like you. And that's what matters." She said with another innocent expression. Draco looked down, he was still hurt over Pansy's death, but Luna really seemed to like him, but those words she had just said, they were similar to what Pansy had said that night in the Room of Requirement.

"But, your friend Weasely...I think he likes you Luna...and he hates me...he might not like the idea of me and-" Draco started but again Luna cut him off,

"Let Harry deal with Ron, he can fix it." Luna said and pulled out her Quibbler latest and last Quibbler magazine that her father had written and started to read it upside down.

"Why are you reading upside down?" Draco asked.

"I always read like this. Don't you?" She asked yet another innocent question.

"Um...no I don't." Draco said softly.

"Well that's alright, you may be a bit shy...and a bit odd. But I still like you." She said softly as she put the magazine away and moved closer to Draco and wrapped her arms around him.

Draco hesitated but wrapped his arms around her too, and then looked up at the sky, and his eyes widened when he noticed that the sun was going down.

He hadn't realized it was getting so late. "We've missed classes..." Draco said softly.

"Oh, I guess we did. I suppose we should get back...we're probably already in trouble. Sorry. I lost track of time." Luna said giving Draco's hand a small squeeze.

Draco and Luna both stood and Luna turned to face Draco and gently turned him around to face her, she leaned in close to him so their faces were inches away.

Both Draco's short hair and her long blond hair was whipping around in the strong breeze of the wonderful spring evening, she looked into his blue-gray eyes and leaned closer til their lips met and she wrapped her arms around him.

Draco was surprised, he actually felt happy and he hadn't felt happy since a time before he had gotten bitten, lately he had been miserable ever since the werewolf attack, only Pansy had been able to make him feel like this.

He wrapped his skinny arms around her and started to kiss her back as the wind knocked pink cherry blossoms on them, she unbuttoned his white button up shirt and undid the Slytherin tie and moved it out of the way, she felt the scared skin and he grabbed her wrists and tears were filling his eyes as he looked into her silver eyes.

"Please...don't look at them...please." He whimpered.

She stopped and stroked his cheek, "I don't mind Draco. It doesn't bother me." She said as she looked down at the scars in the center of his chest near the lung area, then at his shoulder with the large faded bite marks, he squeezed his eyes shut from discomfort so she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around him once more and he did the same as they sat back down on the rock.

She stopped kissing him however when she heard a stick break underneath someone's foot as they came walking near them, they both looked and saw Harry with wide surprised eyes.

"Luna?" Harry asked softly as he saw Luna and Draco who had his shirt unbuttoned and had been kissing Luna.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco cried as his face turned beat red and started buttoning his shirt back up, and fixing his tie.

"Me and Sirius were sent to look for you two, where have you been all day?" Harry asked Luna.

"Oh, I've been with mister Malfoy, we had a great time." She said with that innocent look in her eyes.

Draco looked down feeling totally embarrassed that his enemy had seen him kissing one of his friends.

Draco jumped suddenly when he heard a loud cackle that he recognized so well, it was his aunt Bellatrix.

Draco, Luna, and Harry watched as Bellatrix and Draco's father apparated a few yards away from them.

"Draco, I'm not happy with you my son..." Lucius said softly.

Even though Draco was terrified of the man, he felt anger rise up inside him. "Oh? So now I'm you son? I thought you disowned me because I'm not your pure blooded son anymore? No! I'm not your son! I don't belong to you anymore! Professor Snape is my guardian now! Not you!" Draco said defiantly.

Lucius' eyes flashed with anger and he started to draw his wand from the walking stick but he stopped suddenly and looked at Draco with an amused face.

"So, Draco...you wish Severus was your father instead of me?" Lucius asked with a look of amusement on his face as he walked towards Luna and Draco with slow steps, Luna watched as Draco let go of her hand and started to back away from his father his eyes wide with terror.

Harry drew his wand and was about to cast a spell on Lucius Malfoy when Bellatrix raised her wand and cast a spell before he could perform his.

_"Petrificus Tortalus!"_ She snapped viciously, instantly Harry's body froze and he couldn't move a muscle.

_"Acio wand!"_ She said and Harry's wand flew out of Draco's hand and into her own.

Luna aimed her wand at Bellatrix _"Expelliarmus!"_ she said firmly and a light erupted from the tip of it and hit her hand wand hand and disarmed her of her wand, but the force of the spell was so strong that it sent her flying back into a tree making her drop Harry's wand as well.

Bellatrix apparated behind Luna and grabbed her roughly with her silver dagger to Luna's throat. "Drop it. Or I'll kill you right here." She said in her harsh voice.

Luna looked down in defeat and dropped her wand, then she watched as Lucius advanced on Draco until his son while walking backwards tripped over the root of an old tree and fell backwards onto his rear.

Draco continued to back up by crawling backwards but finely he was against a large rock, and Lucius raised the cane and slammed it down on Draco who raised his arms up to protect himself but the cane came down on Draco's shoulder where he heard a loud crack.

Draco let out a loud cry as Lucius continued to bring the cane down again and again repeatedly.

The last blow he gave hit Draco clean across the face so hard that the cane snapped in half. Draco let out a loud cry as he lay on the ground sobbing.

"Well Draco, do you want to say such vile words to your father again?" Lucius asked as he knelt down and put his mouth to Draco's ear.

Draco again looked at Lucius defiantly and with both fear and anger in his eyes.

"You, are a monster...and I don't belong to you anymore. Father's tell their sons that they love them, and they don't beat them like you do me." Draco sobbed as he knew this was only going to cause him more pain.

Lucius glared at him with hatred. "Beat you? I didn't beat you, you ungrateful brat! I disciplined you! I gave you a roof over your head, got you everything you wanted, gave you food and water, I treated you like a prince in my home...both me and your mother did! And this is how you repay me! And love? Love! Love is for the weak, its a pathetic useless emotion!"

Draco looked at him with a look of sadness as he cried.

"But it's not right, other fathers don't treat their sons like this. Why do you do this? At least Professor Snape cares, he cares about me! He wouldn't hurt me, unlike you! I don't want to work for him! He killed Pansy, she didn't even do anything. She never hurt anyone..." Draco sobbed as more tears came from his eyes while he silently snuck his wand out of his robes and aimed it at his father.

_"Everte Statum!"_ he said firmly and sent his father flying backwards into a tree, but he was instantly on his feet and he apparated behind Draco and knocked him back to the ground.

"How dare you! You brat!" Lucius snarled and was going to to hit Draco once more with the cane when someone shouted _'Expelliarmus'_ and a red light came flying at him and hit him directly and the cane flew out of his hand and he looked and saw Snape standing there with an angry snarl upon his face.

Draco looked up at him his eyes half open he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Lucius...I'm tired of you beating Draco, I'm not going to tolerate it anymore...you are ruining his life. And it is going to stop now." Severus said softly.

He pointed his wand at Potter and snarled, _"Finite."_ and the body binding spell reversed and he slowly got up and picked up his wand.

"And what are you going to do Severus? The dark lord wishes to talk to my son...you can do nothing to help him." Lucius snarled.

"Oh?" Severus said and gave a sly smirk. "Just watch me." he snarled and aimed his wand right in front of Lucius and shouted, _"Bombarda!"_ and a small explosion erupted in front of the blond and he was sent flying backwards, and the dark haired witch looked harshly at Severus.

"You filthy badger! How dare you defy your master the dark lord!" She cried.

"You can give my apologies to the Dark Lord then." Snape said and walked to Draco and helped him up.

"Drop the boy! Or I'll kill the girl!" Bellatrix snapped tightening her grip on Luna's hair, but Harry had gotten out of her view of sight and he aimed his wand.

_"Stupefy!"_ He shouted and the blue light hit the crazy witch and paralyzed her and she dropped Luna who calmly walked over to Draco and looked at him with her silver gray eyes.

Lucius got up and reversed the paralyzing spell that had been cast on his sister-in-law, He and Bellatrix glared at Severus before apparating back to report to the Dark Lord about Severus' betrayal.

Draco looked into Snape's eyes and saw they were filled with anger. "What were you doing! You could have been killed mister Malfoy!" he snarled.

Luna stepped forward and looked at the fuming potions professor calmly. "He was with me professor."

"What were you two doing out here at this time of night?" Severus snarled angrily.

"We lost track of time this morning and we were talking and it was late and we realized we had missed our classes so we were going to head back but we ran into the two death eaters." She said cocking her head to the side.

There was a white mist that appeared as Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye appeared in the clearing they were all standing in.

"You two are in a load of trouble cous." Tonks said in a firm voice as she looked at Draco.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw he saw Allastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody standing there. "What you lookin' at son?" Mad-Eye asked softly.

"You! You killed her!" Draco cried loudly and looked hatefully at the man and pulled away from Severus with a strong jerk of his arms and ran towards Mad-Eye and was about to punch him when Mad-Eye caught his wrist.

"Son, it was an accident. I never meant to kill her." he said calmly.

Draco swung his other fist but he caught the other one as well, Severus walked forward and pulled Draco away from Mad-Eye holding him tightly so he couldn't go after the man again.

"He killed her! He killed my mum! How can you just let that happen!" Draco cried and continued to kick and scream until Snape's angry voice stopped him.

"Stop it Draco! Stop it right now! It was not his fault it was an accident! Draco stop!" Severus growled finely Draco calmed and Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Tonks apparated away again while Lupin took Harry with him.

Draco collapsed against his god father's chest and started to cry. "I want her back...I never got to say goodbye, I didn't tell her how much I loved her one last time. I could've done something to help her. My mum didn't have to die." Severus sighed as he felt Draco go limp as he had passed out from wearing himself of his strength, so he picked Draco up and then looked at Luna.

"Grab onto my arm miss Lovegood." he said sharply.

Luna complied and then Snape apparated them back to just outside the castle and school grounds.

* * *

**There we go I hope you all liked this chapter...**

_Emily_


	15. Care of Magical Creatures

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!  
**

* * *

Draco woke up from feeling a cold rag on his forehead, he opened his eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey and Snape standing over him.

"Mister Malfoy, you are very lucky...that beating only left dark bruises." Poppy said softly.

Draco hung his head down in shame as the potions teacher gave him a sharp glance.

"You mister Malfoy, for missing a days worth of classes, have earned yourself three days worth of detention with me cleaning and sorting out my potion stores, and cleaning the classroom." Snape said looking crossly at Draco.

To his surprise Draco smiled slightly.

"What is it you find so funny mister Malfoy?" Snape said becoming angry.

"I asked her out...Luna, she said she likes me..." was Draco's reply.

Severus looked over at Madame Pomfrey who shrugged.

"Detention mister Malfoy at 5:00 I want you there, I do not want to come and find you not in the room. Do you understand?" Severus snarled, earning a glare from Draco who reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now go, go to the dormitories and get your books, then go to , Care of Magical Creatures after that it will be 4:45...I want you back here then. Don't be traveling anywhere else." Snape said sharply.

Draco nodded and stood up then left in an angry huff.

**~Hogwarts (Near Hagrid's Hut)~**

Draco calmly waked down to the grounds where that Rubeus Hagrid was teaching his class and was shocked to see one of those vile creatures standing there in front of the class with the giant petting its feathers.

Draco's eyes widened to the size of baseballs as he recognized what the creature was.

It was one of those Hippogriffs, only this one as light brown on most the body, and random black feathers on its chest while the long brown wings were tipped with white and the top head feathers on its bird like head were black almost like a mo-hawk.

Draco's instincts told him to run as the creature took a small glance at him, but then Hagrid's voice caught his attention.

"Oh! Malfoy. Thought yeh weren't comin' I recon yeh remember what this is don't yeh?" Hagrid said as he stroked the hippogriff's black head feathers.

Draco gave a soft nod and watched as Potter gave a low bow and waited for the hippogriff to bow back which it did, then Harry walked slowly forward until he was right beside it.

Draco shivered as he remembered the sharp talons of the previous hippogriff Buckbeak sinking into his arm.

Luna walked over to Draco seeing the startled look on his face, she grabbed one of his hands and slowly pulled him forward towards the others who were watching the fear on his face, but he seemed to calm down as Luna squeezed his hand gently and then turned her attention back to the hippogriff.

"Well after a bit of convincing Professor Dumbledore he allowed me to try and teach you all about hippogriffs...so I'd like to introduce you to Kendra . Beautiful isn't she?" Hagrid said with a happy and chipper voice.

Draco's eyes were wide as he stared at the large creature, but he was startled out his gaze when Blaise suddenly leaned in next to Draco and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Where's daddy Draco? Woof woof, what do you think now? You stupid half-breed. Why don't you howl? Howl at the pretty little moon whose hand you're holding now...your father doesn't want you...half-breed." he hissed but he looked up in surprise when Hagrid's deep voice said his name.

"Blaise, I will not be havin' such talk in my classes, yeh have earned a detention for tomorrow night." Luna looked at Draco who looked about ready to cry but she gave his hand another squeeze and his eyes cleared of the tears.

"Now, mister Malfoy...would yeh like to say hello ta her?" Hagrid asked as Blaise backed away from Draco with a glare upon his face.

Draco's eyes went wide with terror and he shook his head.

"You can do it Draco." Luna said softly as she looked at him sweetly.

Draco shook his head and Luna leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Draco's stunned eyes looked at her for a second, but slowly he calmed down and gave a small nod to her and Luna looked up at Hagrid.

"I'll do it Professor." She said in her quiet voice.

"Very well." Hagrid said as Luna stepped forward.

"Slowly, now bow down nice an' low." Hagrid said calmly.

Luna did as he said and made nice low bow and waited for the hippogriff to bow back, the large creature let out a small noise before returning the bow, then Hagrid gave her the okay to come closer and she slowly walked over to the hippogriff and reached up and patted its thick neck with the large fluffy brown feathers on it.

"Good job Luna. Well done!" Hagrid said once again quite happy.

Luna looked over to Draco who took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'll give it a shot." He said quietly.

Hagrid gave a small nod and watched as Draco walked forward then gave a nice low bow and waited for the hippogriff to bow back which to Hagrid's surprise it did.

Draco straitened his pose and looked at Hagrid. "What now?" He asked softly.

"Why yeh can pet 'im of course, c'mon up here." Hagrid said in his happy yet deep voice.

Draco nodded his head in reply and took a few steps forward until he was just five feet away from it. He started to get nervous but he looked at Luna who gave him a reassuring smile.

So he continued walking over to the hippogriff and was about to pet it when the large bird like creature put its large head right in front of his and started sniffing his hair, some of his blond locks moved slightly from the creatures breath.

_'Most magical animals don't get along well with werewolves, Merlin, I hope that doesn't include these things too...'_ Draco thought nervously to himself as the hippogriff let out a small noise, then he felt Luna who was still standing next to the hippogriff slowly grab his hand and bring it up to the griffin cross's face.

Draco was stunned but he couldn't help but glance at the hippogriff's sharp talons on its feet which made him cringe inwardly.

The large creature sniffed at Draco's hair again then moved down to his chest, the nose on the sharp beak let out a rush of air which made a loud snorting noise which made Draco freeze in spot as he was too afraid to do anything in fear that the large bird creature might attack him.

Luna gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and Draco's look of fear went away, but not his nervousness.

Hagrid watched as Kendra continued to sniff Draco, this puzzled him of all his years teaching at Hogwarts he had never seen one of his 'pets' find one of his students so interesting. 

_'Then again, I have never had a werewolf student before an- wait a minute...'_ Hagrid's eyes widened in surprise and he wanted to run up and pull the boy back but he didn't.

He didn't know how hippogriffs reacted to werewolves, Kendra could likely smell it on him that he was a werewolf.

The half giant watched anxiously hoping that Kendra wouldn't hurt the boy, then suddenly the brown hippogriff's large wings started flapping wildly and she let out a loud screech which Hagrid noticed resembled a sound of when hippogriffs get angry or sometimes on rare occasion they made that noise if they were happy, but the half-giant couldn't tell which emotion the large creature was displaying, sometimes it was hard to read hippogriffs.

Draco remembered how Buckbeak had acted like this before he had stood up and attacked him with his sharp talons and his eyes widened and he instinctively withdrew his hand and took a step back, but the hippogriff calmed and her wings went back down to resting by her sides, she came forward slowly and rubbed her large head against Draco's shoulder. Hagrid clapped his hands once again.

"Nicely done Malfoy." Hagrid said happily.

Luna grabbed Draco's hand gently and pulled him back towards the rest of the class where she climbed up into one of the trees and sat while Draco slowly sat down on the rock in front of it, he looked up at Luna who smiled kindly at him.

"Well now, as most of yeh who except those of yeh who didn't take this class a while back know, this is a hippogriff, marvelous creatures hippogriffs are. Though they are very proud animals. But if yeh know how to treat a hippogriff, they will do the same." Hagrid said and pulled a dead ferret off his belt and tossed it to Kindra who stood slightly on her back legs to catch it before coming back down on all fours.

This made Draco silently curse as he blushed upon remembering when Allastor Moody or the person who had been impersonating him had transfigured him into a white ferret and how humiliating it was.

"Now, as some of yeh know from a few years ago, yeh never ever want ter insult a hippogriff, 'cause it could be the last thing yeh ever do. The way yeh should treat a hippogriff is simply how yeh yerself would want to be treated, with respect." Hagrid said as he stroked Kendra's neck feathers, he paused to before looking back at his students.

"Hippogriffs tend to eat ferrets and other small rodents, they also be tremendously strong, that is due to their naturally strong build, with their strong flexible muscles and of course their talons. Nasty things those talons are, strong enough to puncture dragon skin, and they really hurt. Male hippogriffs are dominate and territorial, so as I said before never insult one. Hippogriffs were also recently on the protection list due to being endangered, people like their feathers yeh see." Hagrid said patting Kendra on the shoulder.

"How yeh approach a hippogriff is very important, yeh have to let 'im make the first move, what yeh do is yeh do what Harry, Luna and Malfoy did just now, yeh give a low bow an' then wait to see if he bows back. If he does yeh can touch 'im if he doesn't...well then you better run, fast." Hagrid explained then looked at his watch.

"Oh. Looks like class is over, class dismissed go on back to the castle." Hagrid said as he walked over to Kendra and pulled her along back to the forest.

**~Hogwarts (Court Yard)~**

Draco could hardly keep up with Luna as she skipped into the court yard and while pulling him by the hand.

She finely stopped in front of the water fountain and brushed some loose strands of his short blond hair out of his eyes, she leaned in for a kiss but he grabbed her shoudes.

"I have a detention from Snape for being late to classes. I have to go, but I'll see you in Divination class." Draco said and gave her a quick kiss.

Luna wrapped her arms around him. "Okay, I'll be down by the lake, I'm looking for my charm necklace, I reckon the Nargles took it...they've been pestering me lately and they won't go away unless I have it." She said while tucking her long blond hair behind her ear.

Draco gave her a smile, one of the first times he'd smiled and actually been happy since he had gotten bit. He realized how much Luna meant to him all the sudden and he kissed her again then hugged her tightly.

"Alright...I'll see you later, I don't want to be late." He said and hurried off.

* * *

**Yay! A Hippogriff scene. And yes I did steal some movie quotes but thats because you ever notice how teachers repeat themselves all the time. Thats why I did it. **

_Emily_


	16. Leaving

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Draco walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to return a book he had borrowed from Lupin about werewolves and was surprised to see his cousin with her short dark haired, Nymphadora Tonks standing with Lupin in his office.

He had heard that the two were dating and thought that they may be talking about their relationship so he didn't want to interrupt, he just watched as the two Order members talked quietly.

Lupin put his hands on his cousin's shoulders. "Dora, I just don't want you to get hurt...our relationship, it...it could be dangerous, and I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." he said.

"Remus! I don't care! I love you and that's what matters!" Tonks said her voice harsh, but then it lowered to a soft soothing tone. "Remus, we can do this...we can get through this, together...you'll see, everything will be alright."

Remus looked at her with a sad look upon his face but then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I love you, you mean everything to me..." He said quietly into her ear. She pulled away from him and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back then finely pulled away.

"I love you too Remus." She said with a happy smile on her face.

Lupin was about to speak but he looked past her and saw Draco watching them, he was holding the book he had loaned him the other day in his hand, and was waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry Dora but this conversation will have to wait until later, I need to speak with mister Malfoy." he said and inclined his head towards Draco.

Nymphadora looked over her shoulder and saw Draco standing there quietly holding a black book with a brown leather binding.

"Hey cous, how you feeling?" She asked.

Draco gave a slight nod, "I'm fine."

She looked at him and saw the fading bruises on his face. "You sure? You gave us all quite the scare, Severus was really worried, as was I."

Draco nodded again. "Yes I'm okay. I'm just a little sore. But I have a detention with Professor Snape and I need to get there, I just came to ask Lupin a question and return this book."

Tonks winked at the young blond. "Alright, you two behave yourselves. I'll get going, bye Remus, bye Draco." She said and walked out the door.

Lupin turned his attention to the teenager in front of him, who held out the book. "Find anything you needed to know in there?" The older werewolf asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. Which...is why I'm going to ask you instead."

"Alright, what is your question mister Malfoy?" Lupin asked sitting down at his desk.

"Why is my body always so stiff and cramped?" Draco asked.

Lupin looked up at Draco with a calm expression.

"You're body is trying to get used to the new changes, when a werewolf transforms not only does their appearance change, but their muscles and skeleton change as well. And since you are still young and your body is not used to the strain of being a werewolf it will be some time before the pain goes away I'm afraid. But after your third natural transformation on a full moon the pain should start to ease." Lupin explained softly.

Draco gave an understanding nod and turned to leave but Lupin stopped him.

"Do you want a note mister Malfoy? I am sorry for the wait I didn't see you standing there." Remus said getting out some paper.

"No, I'll be fine." Draco said and hurried out the door, he made his way to the potions room and opened the door to see a infuriated Snape standing by the window looking out. Draco hesitated to go in and was about to close the door when Snape's sharp voice cut through the silence.

"Get in here mister Malfoy!" Snape said in a dark voice.

Draco slowly walked into the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late professor. I was returning a book to Lupin and I asked him a question about what's going on with me." Draco said softly.

"I understand, Draco...I have some news for you, and I'm not sure how you will take it. So sit down in that chair over there." Snape said pointing to a chair opposite of his desk.

Snape seemed rather cross so Draco hurried, not wanting to get on the black haired wizard's bad side.

Once Draco was sitting down in the chair Snape turned to look at him once more, and Draco saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before, anger, fear, sadness, all of it could be seen in those dark eyes.

"I'm leaving Draco, the headmaster wishes me to go on a mission...that I'm not sure I'll come back from." He said solemnly.

Draco's eyes widened in horror. "B-But...you can't go! I'll be sent back to my father! Or if I don't, he'll find whoever has me and he'll take me from them! You can't leave! He'll find me! Please professor Snape, don't leave! Don't leave me alone."

Draco cried as tears started to come to his eyes.

Snape walked over to the hysterical boy calmly and put a hand on his shoulder as he drew his wand from his robes.

Draco watched as his favorite teacher and god father raised the wand while he kept a hand firmly on his shoulder.

_"Stupefy!"_ Draco was immediately fell unconscious and fell into Snape's arms where Severus carried him up to the hospital wing and noticed Madame Pomfrey wasn't there so he left a note to her saying why Draco was there, and that the head master had said not to let him follow him.

He looked at Draco one last time before he silently walked out of the hospital wing and out of the school.

* * *

**What you think cliff hanger huh?**

_Emily_


	17. New Guardian

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Draco woke up with a painful headache, he looked around and found himself in the hospital wing. Draco frowned for a second then his eyes widened as he remembered the talk with professor Snape.

Draco threw the covers off of his body and started to get off the bed when a voice stopped him. "Not so fast mister Malfoy. I need to have a word with you."

Draco looked behind him and saw that Dumbledore was sitting in a chair across the room.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped coldly.

"I must advise you not to go after Professor Snape, he does not want you to get hurt. And it was his decision to accept the mission I gave him. He chose to go of his own free will." the old wizard said.

Draco stared at him with angry eyes.

"But why! Why did he leave me!" He yelled angrily at the man.

"Now, now mister Malfoy...I assure you that he knows what he is doing." he replied.

Draco huffed angrily but got up out of bed and started to the door.

"If you are leaving this room I want you in your corridors, it is almost nightfall and you should rest." Dumbledore said.

Draco snorted in annoyance and walked out.

Dumbledore looked at Nymphadora who had just walked into the room as Draco brushed passed her.

"He's getting back that attitude I see?" Tonks asked.

"Afraid so." Dumbledore said.

**~Hogwarts (Hallway Outside the Second-Floor Girls Lavatory)~**

Draco was on his way to the Slytherin Dungeons when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over his mouth so he couldn't cry out for help, Draco struggled but the hands holding him pulled him into the girls bathroom and then once the door was opened the strong person swung him around towards the room and gave him a rough shove where he landed on the white tile on his hands and knees.

Draco looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle standing there with smirks on their faces, then he looked over his shoulder and saw Blaise standing there.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing!" Draco growled.

"What's wrong wolf boy? Angry are we? We heard about Snape leaving you. Now, we're going to teach you a lesson or two. About filling our heads with thoughts, and then you turn out to be a stupid little half breed." Blaise said with a wicked smirk.

"Shut up!" Draco growled and tried to get to his feet to leave, but Blaise didn't let him as he stomped a foot down on Draco's back forcing him back down.

Draco let out a grunt of pain as he was slammed back into the tile floor.

"You know why Professor Snape left?" Blaise asked Draco as he kneeled down next to him.

Draco looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Because he didn't want to sit here, and comfort a sniveling little wolf boy that howls at the moon like you, I heard him say it himself." Blaise snickered.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "He did not! He wouldn't leave me!" Draco cried.

"I wonder Draco, were you two...more than friends?" Crabbe asked.

Draco shot him a glare. "NO! It's not like that!" he yelled in reply.

"He probably left because his wolf bitch is PMS." Blaise added.

Draco reached for his wand but when he got a hold of it Goyle raised his wand. 

_"Expelliarmus!" _He said and a red light flashed and Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"Oh? Is the little wolf angry now? Trying to fight back are we? Well I can fix that." Blaise said and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Hold him up I'm going to beat some sense into this little shit." Blaise said.

That was all Draco needed to hear and he sprang up to his feet and started to run to the door but Crabbe caught him by the back of his robes and threw him towards the wall where he and Crabbe held him up against it.

Blaise cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly at the once proud pure-blood Slytherin.

"Get your wretched hands off me!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Us? Wretched?" Goyle asked.

Draco glared at his once loyal friends and Blaise made a tutting sound with his tongue and shook his head.

"You're the wretch Malfoy, we all looked up to you somewhat. Then look what happened. You became a filthy little half-breed werewolf. Your nothing but a stupid budblood! You're lower than us, no let me correct that...your lower than dirt!" Blaise said cruely.

"Shut up!" Draco yelled shaking his head as tears started to come from his eyes from his cruel words.

"You're denying the truth, you can't handle it." Blaise laughed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! You think I want to live like this!" Draco practically screamed at him and started to struggle harder against Crabbe and Goyle's hold.

"Truthfully...yes." Goyle threw in.

"Enough talk." Blaise said and swung his fist where it hit Draco square in the eye also making him bang his head on the bathroom wall with a loud bang. Draco cried out his head now pounding, but Blaise hit him again this time in the mouth where a tooth flew out of his mouth, but luckily for Draco he had a couple baby teeth still in so he was hoping it was one of those that he knocked out as his mouth started to bleed after he had bitten down on his tongue.

Draco tried to kick out at Blaise but he jumped back and aimed his wand at him. _"Stupefy!"_ he growled and Draco was instantly paralyzed.

Crabbe and Goyle dropped Draco to the floor and they started in on beating him as well.

They did that for two hours until someone burst through the door and shouted. _"Bombarda!"_ and a small explosion erupted on a nearby wall making the other three Slytherin boys to look up and see Sirius Black standing there.

"You three...are to report to Dumbledore's office immediately." he snapped.

Blaise looked at Black defiantly. "You are not a teacher here you can't tell us what to do!"

"No. He's not...but I am." Came another voice as Professor Lupin and Potter walked into the room as well. Crabbe and Goyle immediately hurried out of the room, but Blaise stayed standing.

"Get out Zabini...now." Lupin said the last word with a threat lingering to it so Blaise left the room and Sirius walked over to Draco who was lying on the floor.

Draco looked up at Sirius with sorrow filled eyes and Sirius rested a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Please..." Draco's raspy voice said softly.

"What?" the black haired man asked as he brushed some wet strands from Draco's face.

"Let me stay with you...you're my closest relative...I don't want to be alone...professor Snape is gone...he doesn't want me anymore, I have no one." Draco said the last words as his voice cracked and tears started streaming down his face.

Sirius shushed him and shook his head.

"No...no...that's not it at all Draco, Snape is trying to protect something from you-know-who for Dumbledore, it was a dangerous mission to accept...but he's doing it for you Draco, he's trying to help us win this war so we can stop you-know-who and be done with the death eaters. But I'll help you...you can stay with me and Harry over the summer...that is if you two promise to behave yourselves." Sirius said with a stern look.

Draco looked up at Potter for a second and thought for a moment, then he decided it wasn't going to be worth it to argue with Potter when he was going through such a horrid time so he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, and if you don't want to stay with me if you get tired of me. Perhaps your cousin Nymphadora could watch over you, that is if you don't mind staying with Remus." Sirius suggested taking a look at Tonks who had just walked into the room a few minutes ago to talk to Remus.

Nymphadora looked at Draco and smiled.

"Course cous! You're always welcome to stay with me and Remus." The spiky haired witch said not noticing her boyfriends shocked expression.

Draco gave a nod and Sirius stood up and grabbed Draco's bloodied hands and helped him to his feet.

Myrtle then appeared in the room and giggled when she saw Harry.

"Hello Harry." she giggled in a flirting manner.

Harry smiled weakly at her. "Hello Myrtle."

* * *

**Hope you liked it **

_Emily_


	18. Second Full Moon

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Luna and Draco were walking down to the lake for a bit of relaxing time it was almost sundown but they had planned to stay out late anyway not caring if they did get into trouble.

The holidays were coming soon next month and both of them were relieved to hear that Sirius Black was going to let Draco bring Luna along to stay with them for the holidays, along with Harry and him.

But Draco was a bit annoyed that he would be staying with his cousin at Grimmauld Place over summer break with Potter and Sirius.

He was thinking on asking Sirius, if Luna could come and stay with them as well, because he would surely go mad if he were to stay with Harry Potter the whole time on summer break.

They were to the edge of the beach and Luna let go of Draco's hand and walked to the edge of the water and took off her shoes and put her feet in the water, she looked at the sunset through the sun's reflection in the water.

"The water looks inviting." She said softly.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked.

Luna looked at him in a funny way, "But we aren't even dressed to go swimming."

Draco looked at her and shrugged his shoulders before slipping out of his Slytherin robes and tossing it near the bushes where it landed in the grass, then he put his fingers to the buttons on his shirt as he slowly started to undo them before taking it off revealing his scared neck and chest, and dropping the shirt on top of his robes.

Then he watched as Luna started to take off her shirt after setting her bag down, then she removed her black black pants and folded them then set them by her shirt. She turned back around to face him, she was just in her underclothes now.

Draco kicked off his shoes, then pulled his pants off leaving him in just his dark blue boxers.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her towards the water and stepped in, when they were both ankle deep Luna shivered a little then she smiled as she saw Draco's face cringe from the coldness of the water.

She put a firm hand on his back when they got in up to their knees and pushed him forward and he fell face first into the water which was darker now that the sun was down, but the moon still couldn't be seen.

Draco disappeared under the water and Luna gave a small laugh but stopped when she heard someone. "Luna?" they said, they sounded quite worried.

She looked behind her and saw that it was Hermione who had said it, she was standing there with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hello." She said smiling merrily at them.

"Luna why are you standing out here in your underclothes at this time. Don't you know its dangerous to swim in the Black Lake?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I know. I'm just having a little fun I don't intend on going too deep." She said pushing some long blond strands out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"Aren't you cold? The water must be freezing." Harry said with such concern in his voice.

"A bit. And yes the water is pretty chilly." Luna said.

Ron stared at her and then looked around the area. "Why you out here alone anyways? You never know what might be lurking around here."

"Oh I'm not alone." She said in that completely innocent tone.

Ron and Harry looked at each other confused until suddenly there was a loud gasping sound followed by a bit of coughing as Draco finely surfaced, once he stopped coughing he laughed a little.

"Very funny Luna..." he half coughed half laughed.

"Bloody hell! Where'd he come from!" Ron shouted.

Draco heard this as he tred water as it was more deeper here and he couldn't touch, he turned around while still trying to keep afloat and saw Potter, Weasley, Weaslette, and Granger.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name are you doing here!" Draco snapped coldly as he headed for the shore of the lake.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry snapped annoyed with Malfoy's attitude.

"There's no need to fight Harry, Luna's dating Draco." Hermione said.

Draco finely made his way up to the bank and started walking out of the water, when his hands could finely be seen, Luna saw he was holding something in the left one.

He walked over to her and opened his hand revealing Luna's charm necklace that supposedly kept the Nargles she talked about away from her.

"I found it." He said quietly with a kind smile on his face.

Luna's eyes widened and Draco placed the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, I'm so glad you found it, those nasty old Nargles they must have dropped it in the lake." Luna said.

"That makes me sick." Ron snarled.

Draco looked at Ron with a smirk. "Jealous are we Weaselby?" he said earning a small light swat to the arm.

"Don't tease Draco, be nice." Luna said.

Ron got a hard smack on the head by Hermione.

"You too." she growled harshly.

Harry was looking up and down Draco's body noticing the rough scars on one of his thighs, on his right shoulder, around his neck, and on his chest, all of them from the attack by Roman Pyres and from the fight Draco had gotten in with Fenrir Greyback.

Luna turned towards Draco and kissed him on the lips and as he was kissing her in return he suddenly stopped when he cried out in pain and let go of her shoulders and sank to his knees clutching his stomach.

Draco looked into the sky and saw clear as day a full moon in the sky.

_'No! I forgot! How could I forget...'_ Draco thought to himself.

Luna dropped down beside him and put a hand on under his chin so he'd look at her and she jumped back when she recognized his eyes, they recognized his eyes the night she had gotten attacked by him in his werewolf form.

She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon, Hermione followed her gaze and gasped in shock.

"Luna...we have to leave. Come on." She urged.

Luna continued to stand there and watch but she drew her wand.

Draco's body started to change once again and Harry and Ron were both surprised by his height when he finely stopped growing in height, and was now taller than all five of them.

Draco's eyes traveled from Luna, to Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, then to Hermione. He got down on all four of his long legs and let out a vicious growl.

**"RUN!"** Hermione yelled and with that all five of them ran before Draco could attack them.

When they were just about out of the lake clearing someone apparated right in front of them.

* * *

**Wooooh cliffie huh?**

_Emily_


	19. Wolf's Weakness

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

They all looked strait forward and the white smoke disappeared and Sirius stood there.

"Everyone get down now!" he yelled as he whipped out his wand and aimed at Draco who was still running on all fours.

The four Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw dropped to the ground and laid down on the ground to prevent getting hit with whatever spell Sirius was going to use. Draco lunged towards Ginny and Ron cried out in terror but suddenly a light erupted from Sirius' wand.

_"Flagrate!"_ He said with a firm voice.

Draco's big bright eyes widened and he let out a loud howl as a pulsing burn appeared on his side the silver werewolf's blue eyes eyed Sirius and he got onto his back legs slowly started to walk over to the black haired man and he let out a loud angry roar as he bared his sharp teeth at him.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled to try and warn his god father that Draco was about to hit him but Sirius didn't even look at him he put his wand to his far right and drew a line in the air with his wand.

_"Incendio!"_ he said in a soft, yet hushed voice, and on instance roaring orange flames errupted behind the five young students and in front of Draco whose eyes flashed angrily and he bared his teeth and tried to step through the flames only to get his foot burned by the scorching hot fire, the bright blue eyes filled with fear and he ran off after letting out a loud yelp.

Sirius looked down at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna who was still in her underclothes.

"Okay. You five want to explain to me what was filling your heads to be out here on a full moon with a werewolf, and why miss Lovegood doesn't have any clothes on?" He snapped angrily.

Luna looked up at him cocking her head to the side.

"Me and Draco were swimming of course. Then Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron came along...I guess me and Draco forgot that it was a full moon tonight." She said quietly.

"Well you are lucky that I heard the commotion. Or one of you may have died. Now all of you back to the castle. Luna go get your...clothes, I'll escort you to make sure you don't run into Draco on the way there. Then I have to go track him down." Sirius said.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all started to go back to the castle while Luna stayed with Sirius who watched the four Gryffindors leave before walking Luna down by the lake where she got her clothes and put them on along with her shoes.

"Okay Luna...you head back to the castle I have to look for Draco." He said.

Luna gave a nod and hurried off back to the castle.

Sirius looked over by some bushes and saw Draco's clothes in a pile so he picked them up and started to try and find the loose werewolf that was running around the place.

**~Outside Hogwarts (By Hagrid's Hut)~**

Sirius continued to walk, he was starting to get worried the sun had already come up and was high in the sky and yet he couldn't find any sign of Draco anywhere. He was about to get ready to go back to the castle when he heard a firm voice behind Hagrid's hut.

He walked over towards the commotion and saw the half-giant kneeling beside someone, covering them with a blanket.

Sirius was about to walk over to him when he heard a loud screeching noise as he saw a large colorful creature he recognized as a hippogriff much like Buckbeak, Harry had given him when he escaped from going back to Azkaban on the large magical animal. Only this hippogriff was obviously female and surprisingly she was slightly larger than Buckbeak.

"Woah, easy..." Sirius said as he backed off so that the large multi-colored hippogriff would calm down.

Sirius performed the proper approach for approaching a hippogriff and waited for the large to bow back when it did he walked over to it and stroked its beak before walking over to Hagrid who had noticed him after his hippogriff had acted out.

He looked down at the ground where Hagrid was kneeling by and saw Draco lying on the floor he had blood on his face, around his mouth and some spattered above his left eyebrow while the rest was spattered on his cheek, but it didn't seem to be his own blood.

_'He must've caught a rabbit or some sort of animal.'_ Sirius thought to himself.

"I'll be takin' it Malfoy was outside last night?" Hagrid asked the other man.

"Yes he was. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna are all lucky to be alive. They evidently forgot about the full moon and they could have been killed if I hadn't come along and scared him off, with a fire creating curse." Sirius explained as he got ready to pick Draco up when he suddenly opened his eyes and lurched forward and vomited.

"What happened...is she okay?" Draco whispered, putting his head in between his knees to try and ease the nauseousness.

"What?" Hagrid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is she? Did I hurt her?" Draco whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Luna's fine...everyone is okay."

Draco gave a nod before retching again small bits of blood and tiny bones came from his throat in the mixture, but the blond didn't seem to notice them, he seemed tired so he wasn't paying attention.

"Merlin...what happened to me last night?" He rasped, pulling the blanket around him more tightly, before puking again in the grass.

Hagrid went into his house for a second and came back out with a towel which he handed to Sirius who wiped the vomit from Draco's face.

"It was a full moon again, you trans-" Sirius was cut off by Draco's annoyed cold yet pained and tired voice.

"I know that! I mean why am I retching out my guts!" Draco snapped coldly.

"You must have caught a small animal last night and well...ate some of it. And from what I know about from when Remus was young and going through these changes on occasions he wouldn't be able to stomach what he ate while transformed and he'd vomit for a while until he got what he ate out of his system." Sirius explained running a gentle hand through Draco's blond hair.

"Oh, well I can answer that for yeh. Last night yeh came wandering aroun' here and I think yeh may have foun' the dead ferrets I use ta train Kendra. Cause I foun' the belt in shreds a ways away from where yeh had been layin'. I reckon there had been eight or nine of 'em on the belt." Hagrid answered.

Draco's eyes widened in horror and disgust and he retched again.

"Sorry..." Hagrid muttered.

Sirius shook his head. "No, at least we know what it was he ate now. Thanks." Sirius said as he looked back to Draco who trembled violently, his throat burned from puking so much.

"I want to see Luna..." Draoc whispered quietly.

"Well first you're going to the hospital wing till you stop vomiting." Sirius said as he helped Draco slip his clothes back on.

Draco looked like he wanted to protest but he didn't, he let Sirius support him as they stood and as they were passing the large hippogriff she brushed her large feathered head against his shoulder and let out a small noise that sounded almost sympathetic, so Draco raised his hand and patted her head gently before he and Sirius started to walk back to the castle.

* * *

**There we go!**

_Emily_


	20. A Surprise Return

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Draco had just gotten to Grimmauld Place and was going to get ready for the party downstairs that Luna, Sirius, Lupin, Potter, the Weasels, Granger, and his cousin Nymphadora were all going to be attending downstairs, he was a bit annoyed really that it was so crowded in the place but he decided he'd let it go.

He had just slipped his pants on and was about to reach for a shirt from the drawer, when he heard something behind him.

He grabbed his wand and quickly turned around and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

There stood right in front of him a person, but not just any person...his mother. Only, she was some sort of zombie, not a ghost. He watched with mortified eyes as the she drew her wand a piece of her flesh fell off the ground and to the floor.

Draco wanted to scream, he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out, only a small choked cry that sounded more like a whimper.

"Draco...honey...you've been a bad boy..." the corpse said in a hoarse voice as she aimed her wand at him.

That was it for Draco he took a step back and got ready to dart out of the room when he stepped back right into the arms of someone else who closed up on him holding him firmly around the middle with his arms pinned to his sides and his wand was removed from his hand.

He tried to scream but a hand came up to his mouth to quiet him.

As he struggled as hard as he could against the person he recognized the fingernail polish on his captor's hands, and knew it could only be his aunt Bellatrix who was holding him.

Only she wore that kind of polish on her nails, black as night to match her personality.

Draco feeling more than uncomfortable continued to struggle violently and he heard his aunt let out a grunt, he knew she was having difficulty keeping him under control.

"Shh...Draco, baby...my goodness...aren't you happy to see your auntie Bella?" She asked and kissed the back of his neck and clicked her tongue by his ear.

Draco tried to get her hand away from his face by biting but he couldn't catch hold of her hand properly with his teeth to bit down on it, so he tried jerking his head to the side which still wasn't working but he could tell he was getting her frustrated.

"Lucius!" She snarled in a harsh whisper.

Draco eyed the room and saw Lucius and his uncle Rodolphus walk out of darker part of the room.

"Hurry up Lucius. I can't hold the little half-blood brat!" Lucius saw the look of fear on his son's face when he came into sight and he smiled in amusement, as he pulled out a vile of a potion which he uncorked after he came closer so he was standing right in front of him.

Draco could smell something strong, and made his vision swim slightly.

Lucius held the potion up in front of his son's nose and he tried to hold his breath as he kicked his bare feet against his aunt's legs to try and get her to let go while he screamed into her hand. Finely as his lungs screamed for air he inhaled the strong potion and his vision started to blur and he fell unconscious.

Bellatrix dropped her nephew on the ground harshly and Lucius put the cork back on the potion.

"Okay, let's go before we're..." Lucius started but was cut off in mid sentence as the room filled with a loud _'Bang!'_ as someone apparated into the room.

The two couples or rather one couple, Lucius and his wife's corpse looked up at the new comer and saw Severus Snape standing there his wand aimed directly at Lucius.

"Don't you touch him. Don't you even put your filthy hands on him Lucius." Severus breathed out hoarsely, his left black sleeve was torn off from the bottom of the forearm and blood was surrounding the arm and shoulder everywhere else.

"Why Severus...I'm surprised you even made it here in time to see our departure. I hope that spell I used didn't hurt your arm too badly." Lucius said with a smirk.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Rodolphus growled and Snape's wand flew out of his hand and hit the wall then fell to the floor.

The black haired wizard just stood there with an angry yet pained look on his face.

Lucius kneeled down beside his unconscious son and touched the soft blond locks gently which made Severus shake in anger, but it was also from the pain his arm was in as well.

"Bella." Lucius said sharply earning the crazed witch's attention once he got it he continued.

"If you want to take care of him...I'll take my son back to the Dark Lord...when you and your husband get done with him. Follow." he ordered as he lifted Draco's light and limp body into his arms.

Bellatrix just clicked her tongue at him in reply and eyed the 'traitor' hungrily as she aimed her wand at him.

"You won't get away with this Lucius...I will find you. And I'll kill you slowly." Snape said.

Lucius just chuckled and then he and Narcissa's corpse disapparated away leaving the two Lestranges alone with Snape.

"Now, to get rid of you..." Bellatrix said aiming her wand. _"Avada-" _

_"Expelliarmus!"_ a female voice shouted as the door shattered into splinters upon being thrown open so fast with a powerful kick towards the center on of the door from the outside. Lupin and Tonks hurried into the room their wands drawn.

"Severus. You're back I see. What's going on?" Lupin asked keeping his wand aimed at Rodolphus while Nymphadora kept her wand focused on the now wand-less Bellatrix.

"They came here for Draco. Lucius and Narcissa got away with him. There was nothing I could do." Severus said walking over to the wall and picking up his wand.

There was suddenly another loud bang and Bellatrix and Rodolphus disapparated.

"We'll get him back Snape." Tonks said while resting a comforting hand on the potions teachers shoulder.

* * *

**Here we go again guys...oh boy...**

_Emily_


	21. Memories

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

"Let go of me!" Draco snarled angrily as his father held him tightly while he forced him to walk into the living room of his old home. It was rather cold in the house, and Draco shivered slightly since he hadn't had the chance to get a shirt on before he had been taken by his father from Grimmauld place.

"Quiet Draco." was Lucius' simple reply as they entered the room where the Dark Lord was sitting in a chair with Death Eaters standing before him as he spoke to them.

When Lucius entered with his son they all stared for a second before parting a pathway between them so that the older blond could get through.

"Lucius, I see you've returned. And young Draco...how wonderful it is to see you again." Voldemort said in his bone chilling voice as he got up out of his chair he had been sitting in and made his way over to Draco and his father.

"Merlin, I swear father if you don't let go of me I'm going to-" Draco's threat was cut off by a sickening cracking sound as Voldemort slapped him across the face.

"YOU, have no right to threaten him, let alone anyone here." the pale creature snarled as he grabbed hold of Draco's chin.

Draco jerked his face away from the icy monster and scowled at him as he resisted the urge to cry. "I won't work for you...you killed Pansy, you murderer."

Voldemort's lip-less mouth formed something that resembled a grin and it made the young blond want to retch.

"Oh? You won't...what's wrong Draco? Did you love her?" Voldemort mocked.

Draco didn't answer he just sent icy daggers at him with his eyes, this earned him yet another slap from the dark wizard, the force of the blow so strong it made his head snap painfully to the side.

"Don't you look at me like that! You ungrateful brat!" he roared.

Draco didn't turn his head back to the vile creature he kept it turned to the side, he didn't want to look into those ugly red eyes, his eyes wandered the room until he set his glance to the zombie corpse of his mother which greatly confused him as to why on earth she was standing there.

He then hung his head as tears started to spring to his eyes, he knew it wasn't his mother...it was some sort of dark magic being used on his mother's body and he couldn't stand seeing her body being manipulated like this, it seemed to be a violation to the 'rest in peace' statement, and it made him want to vomit.

To think that this Dark Lord was this heartless as to disrespect the dead of one of his followers, he didn't want to end up like this and that was another reason as to why he refused to join Lord Voldemort in his quest to take over the Wizarding World.

Draco knew saying this would likely get him into even deeper trouble but he wasn't going to submit to this pathetic excuse for a lord.

"What I see before me...is not lord, all I see is a monster! One that doesn't care who he hurts unless he gets his way..." he said quietly, his voice dripping with venomous anger.

While Draco said this he had been looking at his dear mother's standing corpse and once he was done speaking he looked the monster strait in the eye, before adding. "You're cruel and heartless."

Voldemrot's eyes flashed with anger and he clenched his left hand into a fist and punched Draco as hard as he could in the face.

Draco let out a small grunt of pain but didn't cry.

Voldemort aimed his wand at the boy and Lucius let go of his son and dropped him onto the floor harshly where Draco propped himself up on his elbows.

_"Crucio!"_ Voldemort snarled and a red flash sparked from his wand and Draco instantly fell flat on his back screaming in pain as the familar sensation of hot knives being driven deep into his body fell upon him.

After several minutes of the Cruciatus Curse Draco felt the pain subside and he coughed violently before rolling over onto his stomach and letting out a loud groan of pain.

"Lucius take your son to the cellar. I'll try and figure out what to do with him later." the dark wizard said coldly.

Lucius nodded and grabbed his son by the wrist and pulled him to his feet and was about to leave for the door when Voldemort spoke softly.

"Wait Lucius. Turn him around." the pale man said.

Lucius did as he was told and the Dark Lord aimed his wand at Draco.

"I think I"ve thought of a proper punishment for you young Draco..._Modica Caecus!_" Voldemort said and an orange spark came flying out of his wand and hit Draco square in between the eyes.

Draco didn't feel anything at first but then a burning hot pain screamed through his eyes. Draco screamed as loud as he could and noticed his vision started to become blurry and then black spots started to cloud up his vision until he couldn't see anything but black, he tried to fall to his knees but his father held him upright.

"There we go. Much better." the monstrous creature said. "What did you do to me?" Draco asked quietly, his voice etched with pain.

"Don't worry Draco...it shouldn't last long, just a day at the most. But next time I won't be so merciful." Voldemort said with a smirk on his face even though he knew Draco couldn't see it.

"Lucius, take him to the cellar and make sure he won't be able to escape this time. I also don't want him interrupting my thoughts...keep him quiet if you would." the dark wizard ordered firmly.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said bowing his head loyaly before forcing Draco to walk out of the room and down the hall to the cellar, he shoved his son to the ground roughly and pinned him to the ground by pressing a knee into the spot between the young man's shoulder blades, keeping him down so he couldn't get up.

Lucius seized his son't wrists in one hand and held them tightly before placing the tip of his wand to the slender hands. 

_"Incarcerous."_ he said and roped came out of his wand and wrapped around Draco's wrists binding them together tightly in front of him.

Draco let out a small hiss and reached up with his left leg to try and aim a kick to his father's head only because he couldn't see his aim was off and he hit him in the chest knocking the man off of him for a moment or two.

Lucius growled in anger and got back up and kneeled beside his son and grabbed both feet and tucked them underneath an arm before placing his ebony wand to his ankles and used the same spell he had previously used to bind his son's hands to bind his ankles together.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Draco growled in defiance.

Lucius pulled a cloth out of his pocket and held it up to his son's mouth.

"Open your mouth, now." Lucius ordered strictly. Draco, fearing that his father might have a potion or something in his hand kept his mouth tightly closed.

Lucius having become quite annoyed with his son's attitude towards him grabbed hold of some short blond locks and gave a violent tug making Draco cry out, thus giving him the chance to shove the object into Draco's mouth where he tied it tightly behind his head, efficiently gagging him.

With that done Lucius stood and left his shirtless son alone, bound, and helpless on the stone floor.

**~Grimmauld Place (Dinning Room)~**

"Snape, do you know what you-know-who wants with the boy?" Arthur Weasley asked the black haired wizard, they were all sitting at the table waiting for Snape to explain what was going on.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Ginny, Severus, Remus, Nymphadora, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius all sat there discussing the situation, even though Molly Weasley had objected to the 'children' being there, they were anyways.

"Yes. He wants to try and con Draco over to his side. Since he is in need of another minion upon loosing Greyback, Dolohov, and Narcissa. Even though that was Narcissa's body he can only use the body for a week at the most until the body wears out and becomes useless. I imagine he just summoned her to torment Draco further, to scare him." Severus explained as Molly Weasley helped him take off his shirt so she could tend to his badly injured arm, which was all cut up along the forearm with deep gashes, and had dark black and blue bruises along the shoulder socket.

"The Dark Lord is not a patient man...he will likely kill mister Malfoy within a week if he doesn't comply to his wishes." Severus added and cringed slightly as Mrs. Weasley applied a disinfectant to the deep gouges in his arm.

"You sure had quite a run in didn't you? Who did this to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." Snape replied.

Harry looked at Sirius who exchanged glances with him. "As much as I hate to say this, and as much as I think Malfoy may be a little prat, I don't think that he will give into Voldemort after what he's seen him do to Pansy and his mother." Harry said quietly.

"What do you mean Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, feeling a bit confused by Harry's statement.

"Well, I don't know if Malfoy would feel the same way as I do. But using a dead body for the use of tormenting someone else...I think anyway is disrespectful to the person. I don't know if he feels the same way but...I do know for a fact that Malfoy did care for his mum a lot." Harry answered, hoping that what he said made some sort of sense to the rest of them.

"Yes. He did seem quite distraught after she died. He told me about how he felt it was his fault and that he could have helped her." Luna said in her quite voice.

"But didn't you say that Draco wasn't even there when his mum died?" Fred asked a bit confused.

"Yes that is true Fred, he was not there. But if he still blames himself perhaps someone should talk to him when we next see him. Or if we next see him." Remus said.

Snape looked away from them for a second he appeared to be in deep thought. "Lucius is a violent man. Narcissa was the only one who could care for Draco when Lucius would take his frustrations out on him. She would never hurt Draco, but she didn't have the strength to say no to her husband. Whether it be from fear for herself or fear for Draco's safety I do not know."

Snape then looked at Harry with a cold angry glance.

"Potter, you think you had it rough living with the people you grew up with before you moved in with Black, Draco's life was much worse than what you had. Even though Draco never completely told me what would happen and would sometimes try to lie to get around the thought that his father was being so cruel and abusing to him...I knew what was going on in that house, and I didn't even have to be there." Snape said, his voice filled with malice.

"I admit, I never did like Lucius that much, not only because the fact that he is a Death Eater but because of his beliefs in pure-bloods are superior to muggle-borns, but I always was quite found of my cous." Tonks said in a sad voice.

Snape gave her a simple nod before looking around the table.

"Draco...has just had it hard. I shouldn't say this, he wouldn't want me to mention it. But I remember one time, right after summer break and everyone had come back to the school...Draco was thirteen, he had missed the train but he got here somehow, he never told me how though. But the point is around 12: 45 at night he came into my personal chambers in the castle. I was asleep and I woke up when I felt him touch my shoulder. I turned on the lamp to see him shirtless and covered in blood and bruises covering his face...when I saw him after turning on the lamp...I felt my body go cold."

Severus stopped for a second as images of the memory flashed through his head, he took a deep breath and continued the story.

"That was the first time I had ever seen mister Malfoy cry so openly. I couldn't see what was wrong with him, I couldn't see the blood because it was on his back and he was facing me, but the bruises were clear as day. He was also quite skinny even for him, and the first thing he did when he saw the look on my face was grab onto me and cry harder. Over the years, mister Malfoy would come to me for comfort instead of his mother, I suppose it may have been a bit of fear that she might start hurting him as well just like his father...having known Lucius since me and him were in school and have been close friends with him. I known what kind of influences he has on people. He uses fear to try and manipulate them."

Snape's dark eyes wandered around the room for a little bit before he rested his eyes on Sirius and Lupin and looked them dead in the eye proving how serious he was.

"That night while he was crying on me I realized how bad it truly was at home. Me being his godfather...I felt that he should have someone to be able to turn to, someone who he could trust. It wasn't until I put my arms around him that I noticed the blood on my hands from his back. Everywhere it was bleeding. I asked him what had happened and he said his father had belted him. I used most of my best potions just to try and heal the gashes." Severus explained, his face was as cold as ice as he thought of his hatred towards the man.

"But...there's something I don't understand professor." Hermione suddenly spoke.

Severus looked at the brown haired girl and raised an eyebrow. "What's that miss Granger."

"If Draco's father was so cruel to him, why did Draco talk so highly of him. Why did he act like he looked up to him." She asked.

"Draco for some reason has a belief that his father is capable of change, he believes that his father can be a kind and loving man, but I do not think that will ever happen. He is going through some state of trauma, he fears his father so much that he thinks if he respects the man it'll make things better." Snape explained letting out another hiss as Molly Weasley continued to tend to his arm.

"The poor dear." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Severus you won't be able to get him back alone, and another altered wolfsband potion isn't a good idea to try to attempt to break him out." Lupin stated.

"I am very much aware of the situation. Lupin." Snape said coldly before continuing. "No. I have a different plan to get him out this time. And I'm going to need help from Potter and you." Severus said calmly.

* * *

**This would have been up much sooner had Hicorytec. Not shut off my interwebz while I was typing this. I had to re-type this three times!**

_Emily_


	22. Escape and Heartbreak

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Lupin, Snape, and Harry were all standing just outside the Malfoy manor discussing the plan.

"So you're sure this is going to work Severus?" Lupin asked glancing at the polyjuice potion in front of him.

"It should, even though it took quite a bit of work I managed to get something of Bellatrix, Lucius, and Mcnair." Snape said as he held his potion in one of his hands.

"I really hate this stuff." Harry muttered.

"Well that's tough Potter, now are you two ready? I want you two to follow me. If we are seen together it is less likely to be suspicious." Snape said.

"Yeah." Lupin said quietly and then they both quickly downed the potion and waited for the transformation to complete.

**~Malfoy Manor (Cellar)~**

Draco shivered slightly as the door to the cellar opened and he saw a rather tall man with short jet black hair, a black coat, and dark blue jeans.

"I remember you..." the man said as he sniffed the air and looked down at the shivering blond.

Draco wasn't scared though, well maybe a little but most of it was because he was freezing.

Draco let out a small squeak as the man wrapped his hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You're the little boy that I bit down near the lake." the man said his voice was rough and sounded more like a growl.

Draco could see again, the curse had worn off a while ago, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Draco let out a muffled shriek as the man squeezed his wrists that were bound in front of him tightly.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you. Do you remember who I am." the man asked as he gently eased the cloth from Draco's mouth.

"Well boy?" the man asked looking into the bue-gray eyes.

"I-I don't know..." Draco wheezed.

The black haired man gave a small smirk and nodded.

"Good...now, the Dark Lord has asked me to dispose of you. Since I agreed to work for him, he has no longer any use for you." the other man said.

"No! Let me go!" Draco cried as he struggled violently.

"I'll be right back boy." the man said with an evil chuckle before walking out.

Not long after Lucius, his aunt Bella, and Mcnair all walked in. Draco's eyes widened in fear as his father kneeled in front of him.

"Shh...Draco, its me. Its Severus." Snape said quickly to try and calm the boy before he became hysterical.

Lucius then pointed at Lupin who was disguised as Mcnair.

"There's Lupin and there's..." Snape hesitated realizing how silly it was that Potter now looked like a woman. "...Potter."

Draco looked around and let out a relieved sigh.

Snape put his wand to the ropes that bound Draco's wrists in front of him and used the cutting spell to cut the ropes in half, then he did the same with the ropes around Draco's ankles.

Snape gave Draco a quick look over and counted numerous broken bones and angry red welts on his back that were more than likely from Lucius Malfoy's walking stick, Snape then picked Draco up and then looked to the window and walked to the barred exit and aimed his wand with one hand. _"Bombarda!"_

A small explosion erupted on the window but it was strong enough to take off the bars and widen the exit.

"Potter you go first. Then I'm going to send mister Malfoy up after you." Snape said.

Harry gave a nod and hoisted himself up onto the window ledge and shimmied his way through, then he turned around and waited for Professor Snape to get Malfoy up to him, when he did he gently grabbed his arms and pulled him through.

After that the two adults managed to get out and then they all apparated away towards Grimmauld Place again.

**~12 Grimmauld Place (Upstairs)~**

Professor Snape walked up the stairs to go check on Draco in the room he had originally been staying in at Grimmauld place, the group had gotten back some about an hour and half ago and Molly Weasley had immediately gotten to work on Draco's injuries.

He opened the door to the room and found Mrs. Weasley sitting in a chair beside the bed still poking and prodding at Draco's body as she felt about for breaks and other sore spots on Draco's bare chest.

From what she could see when they first got him there was that young mister Malfoy had a sprained ankle, five broken ribs, a severely sprained left wrist, two broken fingers, and bad damage along the jaw.

Snape then noticed Luna sitting on the opposite side of her boyfriend she looked deeply troubled and quite upset.

Severus cleared his throat gaining Molly Weasley's attention.

"Oh hello Severus." She said quietly then turned her attention back to Draco.

"How is he?" the potions professor asked.

"The poor dear, he's quite the wreck, completely tuckered out too." she replied as she instructed Luna to hold him up so she could tape his ribs and wrap his chest with the bandages.

Severus gave a small nod before turning around and leaving the room.

He walked down stairs and walked through the hall to the dinning room where he stopped outside the door when he heard soft sobs from inside the room.

Severus looked though the doorway and saw the fiery red hair of Nymphadora Tonks, she was resting her face in her arms as she cried quietly, obviously she was upset if she changed her hair color to red, she seemed to tend to do that, a trait Snape just picked up.

He walked into the room and looked down at her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"No. Remus, we...we got in a fight, he said that its over between us. Even though I know he doesn't want it to be...hes just scared. And he can't get around it." She cried lifting her head to look at the potions teacher with her now currently green eyes.

Snape was silent for a while before speaking while he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault...I just wish I knew how to make Lupin realize that I'll love him no matter what he does. But I just can't...sometimes I think its me that is the problem." she said quietly.

"No. It is not you, you are remarkably talented and..." Snape paused when he saw Tonks give him a surprised look.

"...beautiful, Lupin just doesn't see what he has in front of him." Snape said looking away to try and hide his embarrassment.

Tonks smiled inwardly to herself getting the feeling that the potions professor had feelings for her, how he was acting right now was actually kind of cute, but she didn't want to push the subject and embarrass him further so she gave a simple nod before changing the subject.

"How's Draco? I haven't been able to get a look at him yet. I just got here a few minutes ago then Remus came to talk to me and well, I think you get where that went. But how is he?" Nymphadora asked.

"He's still sleeping. Mrs. Weasley said that he was really drained of energy and has some injuries. But I think it'd be okay if you went up to see him." Snape said quietly.

Tonks nodded and stood up before giving Snape a small smile and walking up the stairs to go see Draco.

* * *

**I redid this chapter by the way.**

_Emily_


	23. The Fight in Diagon Alley

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

"So what was it we were supposed to get Severus, Molly?" Remus asked as Sirius trotted along beside him in his animagus form.

"Just some medical supplies. He said Draco was is getting tired of taking potions because he is so tired. I don't even know if the poor dear has come to realize that he Severus is really there. He keeps whimpering in his sleep about Severus being dead, and that he wants to be left alone." Molly said quietly.

Mad-Eye and the rest of them looked at Sirius as he barked a couple of times before there was a loud explosion in one of the shops.

People in Diagon Ally scattered quickly and the four of them could see a group of Death Eaters consisting of, Bellatrix, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus, Lucius, and Augustus Rookwood.

Sirius transformed back to his human form and drew his wand as well as Mad-Eye, Molly, and Remus.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite cousin." Sirius said with a bit of anger as he looked at Bellatrix.

"I heard you and your posy grabbed my son...the Dark Lord isn't pleased." Lucius snarled viciously at Black.

"Draco, is safe...you won't hurt him again. We'll see to it that you are locked up." Sirius argued.

"Enough talk." Bellatrix snarled and aimed her wand at Sirius. _"Avada Kedavera!"_

Sirius jumped behind the wall of a shop where the spell made a loud crackling sound upon hitting the wooden structure.

Mad-Eye slammed his staff on the ground and Rodolphus went flying backwards as a spell came flying out of it.

_"Crucio!"_ Macnair shouted harshly as he aimed his wand at Mrs. Weasley who fell to the ground crying out in agony as her body spasmed violently.

Lupin's eyes changed to a glare and he aimed his wand at Macnair who was focused on the Cruciatus curse he had cast on Molly and was trying to maintain control over it. 

_"Stupefy!" _he growled and a blue light shot out of the tip of his wand and hit Macnair square in the face and he was instantly knocked unconscious.

Bellatrix was still going after Sirius throwing out unforgivable curses and all sorts of hexes.

_"Deffindo!"_ she finely snarled as Sirius came out from his cover, the force in the spell was so strong that it knocked Sirius flat on his back with a gaping wound in his shoulder.

Bellatrix smirked and got ready to finish him off when there was a loud bang as someone apparated in the middle of the fight.

They all saw Severus Snape standing there, his black robes billowing in the harsh winds that this day produced, which matched with the enraged look on his face.

Rookwood got ready to use a blasting spell on Snape when the other wizard turned his gaze to him, aimed his wand and before he could do anything snarled, _"Serpensortia!"_

There was a small white flash and hissing noise as a giant black snake that was quite an impressive length shot out of Severus' wand and slithered over to Rookwood's feet.

_"Vipera Evanes-"_ Rookwood got ready to burn the snakes' body when the giant reptile wrapped around his legs and made its way up to his gut and pinned his arms to his sides and it started to constrict him aggressively, the tightening reptile pressed against a pressure point in his arm making him drop his wand.

The large and powerful snake opened its mouth and stared strait into the now fear stricken man's eyes and let out a soft yet very audible hiss. It's tongue flickered out of its mouth and the tip of it hit the man's face right underneath the eye beside the bridge of his nose.

"G-Get it off me!" Rookwood shrieked as fear started to sink in, but yet none of his fellow Death Eater comrades made the move to help him.

The black snake let out a loud angry hiss and increased the constriction further and finely a loud snap could be heard as Rookwood's spinal cord snapped in two.

Bellatrix and Lucius were surprised that Rookwood had fallen by the mear force of a snake constricting his body and they looked up to Severus who met their eyes with an angry glare.

Lupin helped Molly Weasley to her feet upon having not gotten up after the Cruciatus curse that Macnair had cast on her.

The group looked at Lucius and Bellatrix, then at Rodolphus who was walking in between his wife and his brother-in-law, then to the still stunned Walden Macnair.

Bellatrix raised her wand once again and got ready to finish off Sirius, when Snape aimed his wand and said in a low, calm, yet firm voice; _"Sectumsempra."_

Bellatrix was sent flying backwards and hit the wall of a building, and then slid down to the ground where she laid coughing and gasping for air frantically. Rodolphus' eyes widened in shock and horror and he hurried over to his wife and kneeled beside her as she suddenly fell unconscious.

"Lucius! Let's go!" Rodolphus snarled at the blond haired man.

"Do NOT, Tell me what to do!" Lucius growled before disappointing along with Rodolphus who was still cradling Bellatrix in his arms.

"Lupin, get some guards to take this vile scum to Azkaban..." Snape ordered in a serious tone as he looked at Macnair who was still stunned. "We need to go back to Grimmauld Place. Now." he added looking at Molly Weasley, Mad-Eye, and Sirius.

* * *

**There we go :3**

_Emily_


	24. The Dragon's Pain and Fury

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Draco stirred finely, he looked around the room and saw that it was dark, no lights were on.

He sat up only to let out a hiss of pain due to his damaged ribs which were still bandaged, he jumped when he heard the familiar sound of someone apparating into the room.

He grabbed his wand from the stand next to him and whispered, _"Lumos Maxima."_ and a beam of bright light erupted form his wand lighting the room, he looked around and saw the zombie form of his mother standing a ways away from him.

Draco just stared for a few seconds, eyes wide with terror.

Draco aimed his wand at her. _"St-upefy!"_ he cried and a blue light erupted from his wand and hit her but it didn't effect her.

She suddenly leapt at him tackling him to the ground with a loud cry her hands wrapped around his neck tightly.

He tried to call for help but all that came out was a strangled cry. He kicked watched as she pulled out a silver dagger that Draco recognized as his aunt Bellatrix's, deep in his head he kept refusing to fight back and it was until she plunged the dagger into his leg that he cried out and used his small amount of gathered strength to push her off of him and started to try and crawl away from her.

She stood up and Draco shrank back against the wall letting out small whimper.

Narcissa's body suddenly stopped and eyed Draco her hollow eyes filled with something resembling fear.

"Draco?" She asked quietly.

Draco looked at her fearfully but to his surprise Narcissa reached out and placed a hand on his cheek with gentle care.

Draco looked into her eyes and saw sadness.

"Draco...baby, you have to destroy me...I don't want to hurt you...I can't maintain control for long. Draco, kill me...please." She said in a soft hushed voice.

Draco was surprised to his his mother's voice, she was really herself.

"Mum...I can't, can't loose you again..." Draco sobbed as he picked up his wand with a shaking hand.

"Draco...baby, I love you, but you need to do this. Please, for me." She said quietly.

Draco's eyes welled with tears and he nodded his head and aimed his wand at her.

The bedroom door swung open just as Draco's wand lit up and Nymphadora and Snape hurried in but froze when they saw Narcissa.

_"Confringo!"_ Draco cried and a bright light erupted form the wand and when the spell hit her body it burst into flames until it burnt to a crisp and into nothingness.

Draco watched with tear filled eyes as his mother's body disappeared and all that remained was black puffs of smoke coming up from the spot that she had been laying in, he sank to his knees sobbing, then he jerked forward and retched once upon smelling the horrid scent of a burnt decaying body.

Severus was too stunned that Draco had actually gotten rid of the body that he couldn't find the will to move, Nymphadora looked at her cousin and watched with a heavy heart as he continued to cry before walking over to him and kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her cousin.

"She's gone..." Draco sobbed into her arm.

"Shh...cous, I'm sorry. We didn't know she was here..." Tonks whispered into his ear.

Severus finely walked over to Draco and started to inspect his leg that had been stabbed.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he rested his non injured hand on Draco's shoulder, his other arm was in a sling due to Lucius injuring it on the mission.

"I want her back..." Draco cried. "I know cous...I'm so sorry, but these things happen...it'll be okay." Tonks whispered in Draco's ear as she tried to calm him.

Draco was reminded of his mother for a brief second, the way his cousin was acting towards him it reminded him of her, he let out a small hiccup as more sobs and tears came, but eventually he started to calm down and his body stopped shaking as he took a deep breath, even though tears still sparkled in his gray-pale blue eyes.

When he finely let go of his metamorphagus cousin she looked at him with a sad expression.

"It'll be okay cous." She said quietly as she touched his face with a gentle hand.

Draco just nodded his head, but the two adults could tell that the boy wasn't completely convinced.

Snape grabbed Draco under the arms helped pull him up to his feet, Draco stumbled upon his leg being unsteady at the moment so the potions master walked him back over to the bed where Draco sat down on the edge staring at the floor.

"Mrs. Weasley, Snape, Sirius, Mad-Eye, and...Remus, they ran into a bunch of Death Eaters in Diagon Alley." Tonks said quietly to Draco who glanced up at her.

"Anybody...get killed?" he asked quietly.

"Well according to Mad-Eye, Sirius has a big gash in his shoulder. Mcnair was captured and sent to Azkaban...Snape killed Rookwood and seriously injured Bellatrix, but Rodolphus and your father got away taking her with them, but don't know if she lived." Nymphadora explained.

"You killed Rookwood? But shouldn't you be in Azkaban...if you used the killing curse?" Draco squeaked fearfully.

"I didn't use the killing curse Draco. I used a different spell." Snape replied.

Draco breathed a small sigh and watched as Snape pulled out a vial and lay Draco out so it was stretched forward, he dripped a few drops of the potion into the stab wound and it started to fix itself.

Draco slowly got off the bed and stood there trying to balance himself, then lowered his pants leg and looked at Snape with a glare.

Severus frowned and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the blond raised his wand and aimed it at him.

"I hate you..." he whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Snape asked quietly.

Draco's glare increased ten fold and he bared his teeth in anger.

"**IF YOU HADN'T LEFT THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! **You left me to go on that stupid mission! You said that you would help me get through this! But you left me! Even after I told you what would happen!" he cried while the tip of his wand lit up as he threatened to hex the man, who had one arm in a sling from it being badly injured by his father during his mission.

"Draco, I had to go...if we want to stop Voldemort I had to do that mission." Snape said.

"But I was almost killed! Do you not care! Did you not mean what you said that you want to be there for me, to be able to give me the love and affection that my father should have given me! Or was that a lie too? Should I just go back to him and turn myself over to him? Would that make you happy?" Draco screamed as the tears started leaking form his eyes again.

Snape was taken aback by Draco's words, he didn't know that Draco felt so strongly over this. "Of course I did, Draco...I care about you a great deal...I meant every word but-"

**"THEN WHY!"** Draco yelled.

"I had no choice..." Snape whispered.

"Yes you did! You chose to go! You chose to go play hero!" Draco accused viciously.

Nymphadora just stood there, she had never seen Draco so angry like this. It was so bad he was actually shaking with rage, and she didn't want to interfere to make him more cross.

"Draco, please you have to understand...if the Dark Lord wins this war...we will all perish. I couldn't let that happen...I wouldn't be able to bare it if you got killed. I would have no one to look after, no more arrogant comments, no more insults. Draco I didn't just do it because of Dumbledore's orders, I did it because I was thinking of what you would be like without all the pain and worry. I just want you safe." Snape said in a voice that proved he was getting irate.

Draco turned his head to the side stubbornly and let out a small sob followed by a hiccup before whispering, "Just go away."

Snape looked at Draco with a bit a sad look on his face before turning around and walking out the door.

Nymphadora looked at Draco with a angry yet sympathetic look, she knew her cousin was just feeling betrayed and hurt and she knew very well how that felt, but she would agree that the boy didn't have to treat his godfather like that even if he was hurting.

She let out a sigh and walked out the door to go find Severus and talk to him.

* * *

**There we go...wow looks like Draco's finely snapped huh?**

_Emily_


	25. The Vicious Roman Pyres

**Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Draco left the Burrow. Turning back only to tell Mrs. Weasly that he will be back before professor Snape arrives to ensure that everyone is safe during his transformation.

Lost in thought, Draco didn't notice how far he had wandered from the house until the sounds of a river reached his ears. Turning around and about to head back, he was stopped when a wild-looking man stepped out of the undergrowth and when he saw Draco, a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Well well, Mister Malfoy, what a surprise seeing you again." The man said, with a mocking tone.

"Again? I think not." Draco's disgust at the man was clear with every word "I would remember if I ever met someone as vile as you."

The man let out a barking laugh as his eyes changed to an amber colour "But you see Draco, we do know each other, although when we first met..." he brought his hand up to his face and spread his fingers, revealing the five wicked black claws that had replaced his fingernails. "...I wasn't in human form at the time"

Draco's eyes widened and waves of terror rolled through his body as flash backs of the night that changed his life flashed before his eyes. "Y-you're…"

"Roman Pyres at you service..." Said Roman as he preformed a mock bow.

When he spoke again, his voice came out as a feral growl. "...and now it is time to finish what I started"

Roman's skin peeled away from his body as he changed, growing in height and muscle-mass, black fur covered his body, his skull lengthened and became canine like.

Throwing his head back, werewolf Roman howls up at the moon in the sky as Draco begins his painful transformation.

Once both werewolves were changed, it was clear that Roman was the dominant one as he towered over Draco by almost a foot, but that didn't stop him.

Launching himself at Roman, Draco tried to end the conflicted early, But the other werewolf's larger size and greater battle experience allowed him to easily smack the smaller, silver werewolf away. Before Draco had recovered, Roman jumped on him, sinking his teeth into Draco's neck and thrashing him about like a puppy.

The younger werewolf clawed and scratch at the older wolf, trying desperately to get free, this ended when Roman slammed him into the ground and raked his claws down Draco's back, leaving behind ten jagged bleeding lines. Howling in victory, Roman let his guard down for only a second, enough time for Draco to sink his teeth into Roman's leg.

Jumping back, and ripping open his leg, Roman put some distance between him and Draco, giving the boy time to get back to his feet. Seeing that his attacker was injured, the younger wolf launched himself at the older one once again, this time he succeeds in biting down on Roman's left shoulder, ripping into the flesh and inflecting massive damage.

In retaliation Roman dug his claws into the bite wound on Draco's neck.

The sudden pain caused Draco to release his bite and howl in agony.

Without warning Roman clamped down on the front of Draco's throat and began to crush the boy's wind pipe, when suddenly._ "CRUCIO!"_ pure agonizing pain coursed through Roman's body, forcing him to drop Draco and stagger back.

Severus Snape continued to hold the werewolf under the torture curse as Sirius, Tonks and Bill Weasly rushed to the injured Draco and moved his bleeding battered body to a safer location.

Roman managed to escape the curse and ran off into the night, howling his displeasure over Snape's interuption.

Snape turned back to the house and saw that the loud sounds of the two werewolves' fight, the loud howling, dog bark resembling sound, and the loud snarls had woken everyone up.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville who had been visiting before they had to go to Hogwarts in three days, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all stood there watching as the four tried to get near Draco to move him into the house to the basement where Molly Weasley agreed to let him work him as long as the _'children'_ stayed clear of the basement while Draco was down there in this state, but Draco kept letting out low warning growls and bared his teeth at anyone who got close to him.

Bill got a little too close and Tonks quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back just as Draco's strong jaws clamped shut on his sleeve tearing half of the long sleeved shirt away and causing the blue fabric of his shirt to get caught in his sharp teeth where the large silver wolf started to cough as it tried to get it out from between his teeth.

Bill let out a relieved sigh when he saw that Draco had only caught hold of his shirt and ran his fingers through his red hair.

Snape aimed his wand at Draco and had a look of regret in his eyes as he calmly said; _"Stupefy."_ and the blue colored spell flew from his wand and hit Draco in the side and he still upon now being paralized.

Snape walked over to Draaco and waved a hand in front of Draco's eyes which just focused strait a head not following the hand movements, he let out a sigh and reached his hand up and stroked the soft silver fur on top of Draco's head before grabbing one of his arms and looking at Bill and Sirius.

"Okay...it's fine to move him now. You Weasley! Come help move him." Snape growled pointing at Ron.

"What? You expect me to touch him like this! He could bite me!" Ron squealed.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance while Snape's eyes burned into Ron's.

"Man Ron you're bloody brilliant aren't you? Ron he's stunned he can't move, he won't be able to attack you." Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry with anger before giving an angry sigh and lifting up one of Draco's long silver fur covered, skinny, yet well muscled and powerful back legs while his brother Bill, grabbed the other one.

Sirius and Snape got the front legs and they all managed to get him to the door, Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter back out of the way and Tonks did the same with Hermione.

Luna however cocked her head to the side and walked over to the four carrying her transformed boyfriend, Tonks was first to react to this.

"Luna! Get back here." She whispered frantically.

"It's alright, I know what to do..." Luna reassured quietly and was about to reach out and touch one of Draco's furry shoulders when Ron let out a loud high pitched girly scream as Draco's back paw twitched and brushed against his back.

"Jeez Ron! Don't be such a sissy." Fred muttered.

"I'll do it. Move out of the way you wimpy Weasel." George said to his younger brother and took the spot where he had been holding up the heavy werewolf's leg.

Draco shifted as feeling started to come back to his body and he let out a low growl as Luna's hand got closer to him and he let out a loud snarl and Tonks aimed her wand at her cousin. 

_"Stupefy."_ She said and knocked Draco out completely as the spell exploded from the wand with a great deal of force.

Snape looked at Tonks and nodded his head thanking her silently for performing the sudden act to make the job easier.

Luna reached out and touched the sillver fur and gave a sad smile as she saw all the blood around his neck and back, staining the light colored fur a dark crimson.

"He's huge." Neville whispered to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Yes Neville...but werewolf's tend to be bigger than human's remember. Professor Snape taught that lesson on werwolfs in our third year." She explained.

"I know but I didn't know they were so big." Neville replied swallowing nervously.

"They tend to differ in size as well as color most werewolves are a darker color, lighter colors are hard to come by." Sirius answered as he carefully stepped through the door while passing Neville and Hermione.

Luna took a step back and walked baco over to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Poor dear, I hope he'll be okay." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"You obviously don't know Draco like we do. He pulled through numerous things...beatings is one of them." Harry said.

"But then again Harry, we haven't known him well that long..." Hermione added.

"I guess that's true." Harry muttered as he and the others went inside to get ready for bed.

"Well guy's I'll see you later, I've got to be getting home to my grandmother." Neville said and gave a small smile followed by a wave.

"Okay, see you Neville." they all said and watched as he left.

"Okay, all of you off to bed. It's getting late." Mr. Weasley scolded.

They all gave a groan before heading upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

**There we go, and I would like to take the time to thank my good friend, **_"Darkca"_** for writing the werewolf fight scene, but the other half of the chapter is mine starting where after Roman Pyres left the Burrow area. Thanks man! You're the best!**

_Emily_


	26. Responsibility of the Potions Master

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Severus Snape still sat down stairs tending to Draco's severe injuries, he had him bound tightly with some heavy restraints.

Draco still hadn't woken up from Nymphadora's stunning spell, he was quite surprised to that she had managed to effect him with such a simple spell, he came to the conclusion that she had used a lot of force behind it.

Snape was halfway done cleaning Draco's throat when Draco stirred and the chains rattled as he started to wake.

Snape hurried over to the box he had brought with him and pulled out a black colored potion, he had made this potion especially for subduing werewolves, it was a strong sleeping potion mixed with silver powder so it would be effective on Draco since everyone knew werewolves were vulnerable to silver, then he hurried over to the still weakened giant wolf whose eyes had started to open, and held it in front of his muzzle so he'd breathe it in.

Draco caught hold of the scent of the potion and his eyes started to droop as his head snapped downward so his long muzzle was almost touching his collar bone.

Draco let out a long exhale through his nose making the air come out with a rushing sound as he completely fell unconscious, Snape then heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Is mister Malfoy okay? He looks like he may have a few Wrackspurts in his head." Snape jumped slightly as he recognized the voice as Luna Lovegood.

"Yes miss Lovegood...I believe he will be just fine..." Snape said. Then there was a long pause before the potions teacher spoke again. "You shouldn't be down here. Mrs. Weasley would have a fit if she found out I let you down into the basement after I promised not to let any of you down here."

"Oh, well I just wanted to see how Draco was doing." She said as she walked over to Snape and Draco's large, silver, and furry figure.

"Can I touch him?" Luna asked suddenly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her odd question, before looking at Draco's face to make sure he was really asleep, he appeared to be, but he wasn't sure he waved a hand in front of Draco's eyes and was relieved when he got no response from the large silver wolf, he was convinced now that he was asleep so he gave her a nod to the young blond haired girl.

Luna tucked her blond hair behind her ear and ran her fingers through the silver fur in between Draco's pointed ears that lay on top of his head, since that specific part wasn't stained with his crimson colored blood. She then looked at his teeth which were visible since his mouth was slightly open as he was breathing out of it while he was sleeping.

"His teeth are quite massive." Luna stated.

Snape only nodded in reply before answering her. "Werewolf teeth are very large and sharp so that they can tear away flesh from bones or crack bones with their teeth. That is why most people don't survive werewolf bites, but they can survive the scratches. It's what makes them so dangerous, plus the fact that they can run up to 60 miles per hour if they wanted."

"May I stay down here professor? There's only three more hours til the sun rises. I can help you if you want." Luna asked.

Snape thought for a moment, he had to admit deep inside he had come to adore miss Lovegood and her wacky stories as well as that innocent personality, and he had to agree that she was the right person for Draco.

"I guess that would be alright, but if I have to run upstairs to get something you are to follow me. I don't want him biting anyone if he were to get loose. The outcome might be disastrous." Snape said.

Luna gave a nod in response as Snape pulled out a vial of a blue potion and tilted Draco's head up by grasping hold of his long muzzle and he dripped some of the potion into the deep bite marks in Draco's neck.

Draco's eyes remained close but small howling whimpers came from him as the blue potion stung the inside of the wounds.

Once Snape was done and the wounds started to heal themselves leaving dark scars over the old ones.

Snape looked at Luna and began to speak, "Miss Lovegood...could you hold him forward for me. I need to work on his back."

Luna gave a nod, and with much difficulty managed to push Draco up into a sitting position but enough that the chains would still help prevent him from attacking.

Snape dripped some more of the potion into the injuries on his back and they started to heal as well, once they were done Snape gave Luna the okay to set him back against the wall.

Luna stayed with Snape and Draco for the rest of the night until finely sunlight peaked in from the one window in the basement and Draco's form shrunk down to its regular size and the fur disappeared as his skeleton and muscles retracted back to normal.

Snape grabbed one of the blankets he had bought down and covered Draco's body with it.

"I think its best to let him sleep now professor. " Luna stated.

"I believe you are correct miss Lovegood." Snape responded, the door to the basement opened and Arthur Weasley stood there looking down the steps as he spotted Luna and Snape with Draco.

"Luna? We've been looking for you. I thought Molly said for none of you to come down here? Shes practically throwing a fit." Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm watching her." Snape reassured.

The sound of chains clanking together could be heard as Draco stirred and let out a low moan while he shifted into a different position.

Luna kneeled beside Draco and put a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Well, come down for breakfast when you're ready." Mr. Weasley said.

Snape gave a nod and looked at Luna. "Why don't you go get something to eat miss Lovegood? I'll finish up here."

"Oh, no thank you professor Snape. I'm not hungry. Is it alright if I stay here?" She asked as she watched Snape unchain Draco from the wall.

"That's fine, but could you step out for a second so I can get some clothes on him?" Snape asked.

Luna nodded and skipped her way out of the room before walking up the stairs.

**~The Burrow (Basement)~**

Snape had gotten done working on Draco an hour ago, and now Luna and Draco lay down on the blankets on the floor both sleeping soundly.

Draco's eyes opened however when he felt movement beside him, he sat up and looked down upon noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt only his pants but he had white bandages wrapped around his whole upper body and neck in two layers, he now noticed the pain in his back and he let out a small hiss.

Draco looked down beside him and to his surprise saw Luna lying beside him sleeping.

Draco decided to lay back down and get a little more sleep before going upstairs. He realized he must be in the Weasley's basement because it smell musky and the dampness of the air proved as much.

He lay back down beside her, his front facing her back slowly with a shaking arm he wrapped it around her shoulders and closed his eyes.

Luna let out a small sigh and Draco smiled, as he opened his eyes and gently laid a kiss to the back of her neck, then he closed his eyes once more and fell asleep.

The door opened and Snape poked his head into the room to check on the his godson and miss Lovegood, he noticed they were sleeping so he let out a sigh and closed the door once again.

**. . . . .**

Luna woke up with a soft yawn she felt better now that she had finely got some rest, she looked behind her at Draco over her shoulder and saw him close to her his arm stretched out around her shoulders.

_'So that's why I didn't get cold.'_ Luna thought to hserself.

"You okay?" Draco's voice suddenly spoke startling her since she thought he was asleep.

"Yes. What about you though, you got in a pretty good fight with another werewolf last night." She said eying his bandaged neck.

The door opened and Harry looked into the room.

"Hey, Malfoy. You're wanted upstairs its almost lunch time." He said softly.

Draco sent Harry a glare. "Merlin Potter! Don't you know how to knock!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned as he walked back up the stairs.

Luna watched as Draco let out a sigh and sat up, letting out a grunt of either pain or discomfort.

"Are you sure you're okay Draco?" She asked.

Draco was getting irritated, he was sore, hungry, and his mood was changing quickly, he looked at her with a scowl before replying in a harsh tone; "I'm fine."

Luna either didn't notice the coldness in his voice or didn't mind because she didn't seem hurt or angry.

Draco slowly got to his feet and stood for a few minutes trying to steady himself, his legs trembled violently and Luna sat up and got to her feet after letting out a small yawn then stretched her arms before walking over to her boyfriend.

She took him by the arm and slowly they walked up the stairs and into the Weasley's dining room, where they found Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Snape, Bill, and to Draco's surprise Dumbledore sitting at the table.

They stopped at the doorway and listened since no one seemed to notice them yet.

Sirius and Snape seemed to be talking and their voices were get louder until finely Snape shot up out of his chair, making the wooden chair scrape on the wood floor and then fall with a loud clatter.

He stared at Sirius with a death glare on his face. "You, do not tell me what to do Black. I am well aware of the situation and I will handle it."

"I am not telling you what to do Snape, I am just simply saying that Draco can not handle being alone anymore. You need to be there for him. It'd be best you didn't leave on this mission at all." Sirius said his voice low and calm as he tried to convince that he wasn't against Snape, but it failed as Severus pulled out his wand and aimed it at the man.

Harry glared at the other black haired wizard and pulled out his wand pointing it at Snape with a look of anger on his face getting ready to defend his godfather if he needed to, but Sirius rested his hand on top of Harry's hand which was holding his wand, and gently pressed down so that Harry's wand was lowered.

"It's alright Harry..." Sirius said and gave his godson a reassuring look, before looking back at Snape and narrowing his eyes and speaking calmly.

"You have something to say Snape?" he questioned.

Snape's eyes flared angrily as his wand glowed slightly at the tip. "You, do not tell me what is best for Draco! You, Black are not mister Malfoy's guardian that is my job. It is your job to be the sniveling coward you are."

Sirius quickly stood up from his chair the table jerking slightly as his legs hit the table, he glared at Snape with not a look of blood-lust but a more defensive look, he was about to speak when Harry beat him to it.

"Do not call him a coward! If anyone's the coward its you! You keep leaving him! I may not like Malfoy but I can clearly see that he is not taking lightly to this. You keep running away from your problems!" he said trying to defend his godfather but Sirius looked at him.

"Quiet Harry." he said softly and looked back at Severus with a hateful glare.

"Do NOT accuse me of such things Snape. Whether you like it or not I am related to Draco and I will try to help him if he needs it." Sirius said, knowing perfectly well that he was pushing Snape's limits.

"I am not letting him stay with you Black, he will be staying with someone other than you. If no one will take him then I will let him live in my home. But he will not be staying with you." Snape said in an irritated tone.

Sirius sent a glare at Snape and stepped forward so he was right in front of the potions master with the man's wand to his throat.

"You, are jealous Snape and you are angry...you are hateful towards me, Remus, and Harry just because of what James, Peter, Remus, and I did you in school. You are scared because you do not know how to handle the situation, so you are running away from it-" Sirius said poking Snape in the chest harshly with his index finger.

"Sirius! That is enough. Don't be a fool!" Lupin snarled, trying to get his old time friend to calm down so he wouldn't raise the other man's short-temper any higher.

"No Remus! He needs to realize the fact that he can't treat people in such ways, he needs to learn that other people have feelings! He needs to learn to get over this hate he feels towards us." Sirius said staring strait into Snape's dark eyes while he said this.

Snape snarled in anger at Sirius and he pressed his wand into the center of Black's throat.

"Black, you best watch your words. I have my limits." he threatened.

"No! I won't watch what I say, you are acting like a scared dog with its tail between its legs, your scared to deal with the problems he is going through, and your anger towards Lucius is getting worse and worse. You keep feeling such anger and hate, and I'm afraid that if you keep it up you are going to either accidentally hurt Draco or badly frighten him!" Sirius yelled.

That was the snapping point for Snape and he lifted his hand before punching Sirius right in the face causing Sirius to fall back, and Bill and Mad-Eye to hurry and aim their wands at him, but Snape lowered his showing that he wasn't going to hurt Sirius further.

"I am nothing like that man! That man has caused that boy so much pain and hurt, he beat Draco with a belt whenever he did something wrong, when he was angry, or if he was just bored, he disowned him! I am not like him! I wouldn't leave Draco alone to fend for himself. I would never hurt him. I would never do anything to try and hurt him. I would give my life to protect him. How dare you even compare him to me!" Snape snarled his voice risen to a higher point than any of them in the room had ever heard before.

Sirius looked up at him wiping the blood from his mouth on the back of his hand.

"There's the proof right there Snape..." He said with a hint of smartness in his tone as he tried to prove his point.

"How dare you!" Severus growled and aimed his wand once again before Dumbledore stepped into the conversation.

"Both of you ENOUGH!" he said. Sirius and Snape looked at the old wizard, who looked at them disapprovingly.

Mad-Eye suddenly caught sight of the two young adolescents in the doorway, before clearing his throat. "I believe this conversation is no longer between our circle."

Draco backed up a little as all eyes turned to him and Luna including Snape's, at this Draco started to tremble and Luna looked at him with her usual daydreaming look but if one looked deeper into those eyes you could tell she was concerned.

Snape's dark eyes met Draco's gray blue orbs and he was horrified when he saw the look of terror on Draco's face.

"Draco?" Luna asked softly as she shook him gently, he seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Draco stared at the black haired wizard, only what he saw horrified him, he didn't see Snape at all he saw his father standing there holding his cane in one hand and a smirk on his pointed face. Draco could feel someone holding him and shaking him slightly and he jerked away as he saw Lucius' mouth move as if he were talking to him. He saw his father move toward him and he froze as his breathing hitched.

Snape eyed Draco with a worried look and he looked down at his hand and saw Sirius' blood around his bruising knuckle.

"Draco?" Luna said again shaking her boyfriend a little harder, but Draco jerked away from her and backed up against the door frame, his body trembling all over.

"Dragon?" Snape said softly as he tried to walk toward Draco but he let out a scream as tears started to come from his eyes.

"Please father...don't hurt me." Draco sobbed hysterically.

Everyone froze at his words and Sirius sent a nasty look over at Snape who looked horrified.

Draco sank to his knees and Tonks was the first one to make the move she walked forward and wrapped her arms around the shaking boy as Luna and the others watched.

"Shh...cous, he's not here...it's just Snape." She whispered then looked up at Severus with a look of slight annoyance and disgust.

Snape turned on his heel still quite horrified that he had brought up memories of Lucius to Draco's mind and walked out the door quickly.

* * *

***Phew* There we go, hope you like this chapter...it was hard work!**

_Emily_


	27. Hearts Shatter

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Draco let out a sigh as he got off the train with Luna and into the heavy rain, she was walking beside him.

She hated to admit it but, she was becoming quite fearful of Draco lately, ever since Draco had overheard the argument between Sirius and Snape he had been different, something had inside him had changed.

He was having violent mood swings and outbursts of rage.

One moment he was terrified of something, the next he was angry whether it be over something not important or something someone said, or if someone disturbed him when he wanted to be alone, and the next he was very hateful against himself or feeling like everything was his fault, that he had done something wrong.

Not only was his mind unstable, but he wasn't talking to anyone. Luna felt so helpless, she hadn't felt this horrible since her father had died.

She missed seeing him smile, she missed his affection and kindness towards her, she wanted to help him but he wouldn't let anyone in.

After the fight, Nymphadora had volunteered to watch Draco and let her stay with her and that she would help him if he needed help.

Lupin reluctantly agreed to help her with the situations if he were to transform, even though he and Tonks weren't a couple anymore he knew that she would need help dealing with a situation like that so he only agreed to help her when that time came.

Professor Snape was still in going to be in Hogwarts for two more weeks before he was leaving once again.

The potions professor was rather distraught upon hearing form Dumbledore that Draco refused to take potions with Snape because he was to angry and afraid of him. Draco had evidently told the headmaster that he reminded Draco of his father and that he wanted nothing to do with him.

Snape's heart had wrenched painfully upon hearing those words that he knew were possibly true.

So Dumbledore had arranged for the young Malfoy to take private lessons in potions from Professor Slughorn, instead of being with Snape.

Luna just couldn't figure out what was bothering Draco, she knew that he was scared that was evident.

But she didn't know why he was so angry with everyone, including her. There had been times where Draco had yelled at her, telling her to leave him alone. That she was no better than everyone else, this greatly confused Luna she didn't understand what Draco meant.

He would insult her but he wouldn't call her too severe names, and never once had he hit her so she kept coming back to him, as long as he didn't become physical she would still come back that she promised herself, because she knew he didn't mean his hurtful words her or Tonks, who would get annoyed and defensive if Draco insulted her.

But it was clear as day he didn't mean a word he said to them because he would always sulk after saying the harsh insults for a while before coming back to them with tears in his eyes, and in a hysterical mess and apologize, saying that he was sorry and that he didn't mean it.

Every time it happened he would always come back, Luna could count one time that he never apologized to them.

Luna and Draco grabbed what they had brought with them over the holidays and they started to walk silently to the castle. Neither of them said a word to each other, she didn't know if she should disturb him because he was thinking with an angry look on his face.

They entered the castle and were offered a towel by Lupin when they passed him.

Luna smiled and kindly took it from him and looked at Draco as he was offered one too he was drenched his short silver blond hair sticking to the sides of his face and dripping with cold water from the rain.

Draco looked at Lupin with blank expression then it turned into an angry sneer and he looked Lupin in the eyes.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Bother someone else you stupid arse. I don't need your help! I don't need anything from you! What I want is to be alone, like I was meant to be." Draco snarled and got ready to walk off when Lupin grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"Miss Lovegood. Go take your thins to your dorm...I want to have a word with mister Malfoy." Lupin said his voice filled with hints anger.

Luna nodded before taking another glance at Draco and leaving, carrying her stuff with her.

Lupin watched her leave and then turned back to Draco.

"Now you listen to me, we have been trying to help you. I understand you are angry, you feel betrayed, I know how that feels. Let us help you." Lupin said in a low voice.

Draco glared at Lupin and pulled out his wand and put it to his throat. "No you don't know how I feel! Don't think I won't think twice about attacking a teacher, I don't give a damn about the rules anymore. Merlin, I don't give a damn what happens to me. I don't care if I get detentions or expelled. At least I'll be away from everyone in this wretched school, away from you, away from Snape and away from Potter and his stupid friends. I'd rather be hit by the killing curse than stay here for another couple years. I'd rather have my father beat me to death than stay here any longer!"

Draco stopped to look at Lupin with hate mixed with anger.

"What's the point in living when you have no life to enjoy. Only a life that scares you and makes you feel like a helpless, weak coward and then at another time makes you feel like its your fault that people around you get hurt! Your fault for what you are. Your fault that you lost everything you could ever dream of having and then going to the poor miserable reality of the life without power! Your fault that your father hates you! Your fault that you'll never make your father proud. Never live up to your dreams or expectations! Tell me you rugged man! Tell me why I should care anymore! Why should I live in fear and anger? Why do I have to live with everybody's pathetic sympathy and pity! Why am I looked down on like dirt like everyone? TELL ME WHY THIS HAPPENED TO ME! TELL ME NOW! TELL ME WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME I DID WRONG TO DESERVE THIS SORT OF WRETCHED LIFE OF AN ANIMAL!"

By the end of his speech he had tears threatening to fall but he pushed them back, to prove that he was not anymore the weak little wolf boy who wasn't capable of anything other than needing the sympathy and help from others who _'pretended'_ to care about him.

Lupin was silent he honestly didn't know Draco was this messed up in the head. "TELL ME!" Draco yelled as he pushed his wand into Lupin's throat.

"Draco...you did nothing wrong, what happened was Roman Pyres' doing. Not your own. I do know how you feel, I felt the same way when I first was turned into a werewolf. It's common for people to feel guilt after a situation like such you have gone through. But I have never heard of someone having such a severe reaction as you appear to have towards it...your past hasn't helped the matters any...the reason you feel so angry, is more than likely because you've shut out anyone who tries to help. The only person you would let in is people close to you, such as Luna, Nymphadora, Sirius and-" Remus was cut off when Draco's gray blue eyes flared with fury.

"Don't you DARE say his name! Or Merlin help me, I will hurt you! He is not close to me! He doesn't deserve my trust! He doesn't have the right to love me anymore! After what he has done! I could care less if he were hit by the killing curse!" Draco yelled as one tear finely slipped from his left eye.

Lupin glared at him and grabbed Draco by the front of his robes.

"How dare you say that! Severus has done so much for you! He loves you! Can you not see that he feels terrible! You arrogant, little prat!" Lupin snarled before dropping Draco on the ground harshly and pointing down the hallway. "Go to the Slytherin dormitories, you have detention with me tomorrow night and then the next three weeks."

Draco glared at Lupin and raised his wand. _"Diffindo!"_

Lupin cried out as his arm was badly cut near the forearm, he looked at Draco with an angered look.

"You're anger is going to far Draco. You need help...you cannot control yourself. You can't control your emotions to a point where it over comes you and you're doing things that you know are wrong. And I as one who also cares about you do not want to see you locked up in Azkaban if you do something you will regret for the rest of your life." Lupin said earning another glare from Draco.

* * *

**Wow, way to go Lupin! You tell him!**

_Emily_


	28. Cure?

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Draco let out an irritated sigh as he sat on his bed in the Slytherin boy's dormitories. He had been told to go put his things in the Slytherin dormitories and stay there until someone came to talk to him by Dumbledore after Lupin had dragged him up to the old wizard's office and he had been given an accurate explanation of what he had done and what the consequences of the situation were.

His cousin had been called into the office and was greatly surprised by what her ex-boyfriend had explained to her about what Draco had done.

She had tried to talk to him but he just looked away and told her to _'Sod off'_ which she wasn't to pleased about and had grabbed him by the front of his robes and pushed him up against the wall and told him that he was not to insult her or be so rude towards her.

Draco had didn't listen to her though as he told her that he wished he were dead instead of being here with people who didn't care about him, only _'pretended'_ to.

Nymphadora had been stunned to hear this and she had let go of him and backed away from him, looked at Lupin who nodded as if confirming something, but Draco didn't know what he was implying but his metamorphagus cousin had shook her head as a tear came from her eye and she covered her mouth and silently but quickly hurried out of the room, seeming quite upset.

Draco scoffed and that was when Dumbledore had told him to go to the dormitories and that someone would be up in a bit to talk to him.

So now Draco found himself alone up in the dormitories sitting on his bed.

He was so confused, he had a feeling that he had done something horrible, and now something bad was going to happen to him. Something not very pleasant.

Draco looked at his night stand and looked at the drawer with a sudden surprised look, he remembered the two potions of Wolfsbane that professor Snape had made him before he had heard the professor's argument with Potter's godfather.

He suddenly got an idea as he thought of a way to _'cure'_ himself of this vile sickness/curse that had ruined his life.

Perhaps if he rid himself of the problem, his father would take him back and allow him to move back into the manor and he would be able to get his father to love him or be proud of him, if that was at all possible for his father to love and show kind emotion towards his son.

He started to think of what he could do to try and fix this, he finely got a _'perfect'_ plan that he had no doubt at all that it would work.

He then got a piece of paper and a quill and ink then started to write out his plan to try and plan out if he was sure it would work. 

_'Brilliant! It's simple! Werewolves are vulnerable to the Silver element, and the Wolfsbane potion helped control werewolves on a full moon transformation, if I mixed a few ingredients together it is sure to fix this cruel curse on my life.'_ Draco thought to himself with a wide smirk on his face.

He thought of what he could mix with the Wolfsbane potion until finely he realized what he would need.

_'Powdered Silver and...Blood-Replenishing potion.'_ Draco concluded finely, then a frown came upon his face as he realized he wasn't sure if he had any silver powder at the moment, he searched through the drawer some more and his eyes rested on a jar he recognized and he smirked.

"I guess I do..." Draco whispered.

He looked down as he tried to think of a place where no one would be at the moment, then he thought of someplace, figuring that no one would be up there at the moment since it was the first day back at Hogwarts upon getting back from the holidays.

Draco picked up the two potions and the jar of silver powder and opened the door before walking out of the room and down the hall, silently walking to the Astronomy Tower.

When he got up there he closed the door behind him and sat down on the ground where he pulled the container of silver out of the pocket he had hidden them in his robes then placed the Wolfsbane potion and the ground beside him.

Draco uncorked the Wolfsbane potion and then poured some of the Blood-Replenishing potion into it.

Then he opened the container of Silver Dust and measured three-fourths of the container and put it into the mixed potion.

He smirked to himself as he thought of how his life would be after this curse was lifted, he would finely be happy again.

Draco put the vial to his mouth and quickly downed the potion, once he was done drinking the potion he sat there for a little while wondering if it had worked until finely he jerked forward in vomited out blood.

He felt a horrible aching and burning pain inside his chest and stomach as the potion started to tear apart his body from the inside.

He tried to scream but his throat had become hoarse and it hurt to swallow or talk, he collapsed to his hands and knees still vomiting up blood he collapsed completely, lying on the ground blood leaking from his slightly open mouth and nose. 

_'Merlin...what the bloody hell is happening? This should have worked!'_ Draco's mind screamed in panic as his body shook violently and small gurgling noises came from the back of his throat, and the young Malfoy lay there, bleeding, dying, alone.

**~Hogwarts (Hallways)~**

Nymphadora walked the hallway with a quick stride, Remus, Severus, and herself had been sent to look for her cousin, who wasn't in the Slytherin boy's dormitories when Snape had gone up to talk to him, even though they all knew Draco wouldn't be to happy with the head of the Slytherin house's presence in the same room as him.

However they all felt he was the best person who could get to Draco, even if it took a lot of effort to get him to cooperate.

Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, and Lucian Bole had explained that they had seen their friend leave the common room about an hour ago.

Snape had told the headmaster of Draco's disappearance and the old wizard had reacted calmly by asking her and the two men who had a strong dislike of each other to search for him and make sure he was okay.

So now she was walking the hallway looking for him, as she came across the doorway and stairs of the Astronomy Tower she stopped for a second and stared at the dark flight of stairs, she doubted that her cousin would go up there but with a shrug of her shoulders she decided she'd look just in case.

So she walked up the stairs quietly and finely came to the door of the room that had the ledge with an open window where one could just look out and see the beautiful view of the castle grounds.

The door to that room however was closed, she became curious and put her ear to the door when she thought she heard something from inside, it sounded like choked coughing and sputtering.

Tonks frowned and tried to open the door only to find that the door was locked.

When she heard a sob followed by a small hiccup and her eyes widened as she realized what was behind the door.

She knew just by the person's crying that it was her cousin, only Draco could make those soft miserable hiccups when he cried.

Pulling her wand out of her out of her back pocket she pointed it at the lock on the door. 

_"Alohomora."_ she whispered quietly and the door clicked as it unlocked itself, then she pushed the thick, heavy wooden, door open and walked into the room only to meet a gruesome sight that horrified her.

There was Draco lying on his stomach blood blood all over his face especially around his mouth and under his nose, his body was shaking so violently she thought he was having some sort of seizure.

She hurried over and kneeled beside him and picked up the potion vial beside him that was labeled with the word Wolfsbane, then she picked up the container beside the empty vial and gasped in horror as she saw silver dust inside it, and that there was hardly any left in it and it looked like it could hold one full cup of the shredded element.

"Draco...cous you didn't..." She whispered, but Draco didn't answer instead he spat up more blood and continued to convulse harshly.

Nymphadora looked to the door when she heard footsteps echoing through the room, from on the stone floor by through the doorway, she saw Snape standing there with a confused look on his face since he couldn't see who she was kneeling by.

"Snape...he mixed Wolfsbane, Shredded Silver pieces, and I think Blood-Replenishing potion together...I think he drank it too. He's dying! Do something!" She cried.

**"HE WHAT!"** Snape yelled in both anger and fear before quickly walking over to Draco and getting on his knees to look at him.

Draco's eyes set to focus on Snape and he let out a loud miserable moan.

"Shh...it'll be okay Draco..." Severus said quietly.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I hope you liked it. :3**

_Emily_


	29. Loosing Hope

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Draco let out a moan as his body continued to convulse violently, Snape who was kneeling beside him slid his arms underneath the shaking teen and picked him up, Draco's shaking was getting worse and he jerked forward in the man responsible for the Slytherin students arms and spat up more blood, this time on Snape's black outfit, the blood soaking the black fabric enough that the older wizard could feel the warm sticky liquid on his chest.

Draco rested his head against Snape's chest and his eyelids started to twitch as he was starting to get drowsy from blood loss.

Snape noticed this and he looked down at Draco with a serious look on his face. "Fight Draco...you can't go to sleep...you might not wake up."

Nymphadora watched her cousin with worried eyes, she knew how dangerous silver was to werewolves, she remembered once when Remus had been stabbed in the arm with a dagger made of pure silver, he had been badly injured and the injury didn't start to heal until two months after the incident.

Even when it did start to heal it took several weeks til it healed properly, and to think that Draco had it running through his system because he drank it while it was mixed with a wolfsbane potion, she was nervous and she was scare for cousin.

Snape turned towards her upon seeing her worried look. "Grab the potions and the silver pieces...I'll need to test it once I fix this mess...if I can fix this. There is probably a twenty percent chance or lower that I can fix this, if he forced three fourths of a cup of silver shavings down his throat...this isn't a good thing."

Tonks nodded her head and picked up the 'ingredients' that Draco had used to mix with the potion and she and Snape were just about to leave the room when Lupin came walking up the stairs and to the doorway.

When Remus saw Draco and his eyes widened in horror.

"What did he do?" he asked quietly.

"Mister Malfoy came up with a the brilliant idea of mixing ground up silver with a Wolfsbane potion mixed with a Blood-Replenishing potion." Snape said with sarcasm in his voice, then looked down as Draco spat up more blood onto his chest and some of the crimson spittle splatting onto the side of his neck, the front of his throat, and some on the left side of his face on his cheek and jaw.

Snape normally would be angry if he was spat on, like the time had given McLaggen a month's worth of detention when he had vomited on him when he was looking for Potter at Professor Slughorn's party, he had evidently been eating something disgusting and he had gotten sick right on him.

Lupin stood there mouth open in shock as Snape walked forward and pushed past him while Tonks followed him, it took him a few minutes to register what the situation meant and once it clicked to him he ran after Snape as he had an idea of what Draco may have tried to do.

**~Hogwarts (Hallway outside the Great Hall)~**

Snape was walking quickly up to the hospital wing trying to ignore the stares and glances he was getting from other students in the hall. He was quite the sight to see, carrying mister Malfoy in his arms, his black shirt was soaked with a dark liquid around the left shoulder and left side of the chest in various areas, his face had blood splatter on it.

The blood was clear to everyone that it wasn't his own too.

However when he was passing Potter and his friends he saw Luna talking to Granger, Ron and Ginny arguing and Harry trying to break up the fight.

He tried to quickly walk past her without her seeing him covered in Draco's blood while carrying her dying boyfriend in his arms, but miss Granger caught sight of him and stared in horror causing the blond to turn around and her eyes widened.

Harry looked at Luna and stood up and set his focus on Malfoy. "What happened to Malfoy?"

"It is none of your business Potter. You are so nosy...just like your father you are." Snape snarled, he was furious right now, he couldn't believe Draco did this to himself he should have known better.

Harry glared at the potions professor with hate. "Don't you say a word about him!"

Snape just scoffed and ignored him, then he looked at Luna who had a dazed look on her face.

"Miss Lovegood, please follow me. I need to explain some things with you." he said in his calm yet cold voice.

Harry grabbed Luna's hand and looked at her nervously, but then he saw the worry in her eyes and he gave a sigh and let go, even though he didn't think it was a good idea for her to go with Snape, he could see she wanted to find out what happened to her boyfriend and if he was going to be okay, because they could all see he was in bad blood matted silver-blond hair matted with ruby red here and there, his head was leaning against Professor Snape's blood covered chest, his body convulsing violently, and his eyes barely open.

Snape quickly strode down the hallway and Luna followed him up to the hospital wing, where they found Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Tonks in the room talking.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey seemed to be discussing something serious because Poppy seemed frantic.

"But Albus, I cannot heal this. If he's swallowed silver he doesn't have much time before it kills him. I don't know how to fix this!" She cried.

"That is why I am going to do it." Snape said interrupting the two's conversation.

Poppy paled when she saw how pale Draco was and even Dumbledore looked surprised as the merry twinkle disappeared from his eyes as they both watched Severus lay Draco on one of the beds.

Black and Lupin suddenly rushed into the room and Lupin panted for a while before he tried to speak.

"I...think I know why he did this, I think he thought he could 'cure' himself." Lupin said between gasps of breath.

Snape's face became paler than it usually was and he looked down at Draco with a bit of slight annoyance, anger, and sympathy.

"I don't understand, he should have known better than to do that." Nymphadora said quietly.

"He's desperate Dora. He's willing to do anything, he wasn't thinking strait." Sirius explained.

"All of you be quiet!" Snape suddenly snapped with fury, causing everyone to look at the black haired wizard with surprise.

"Everyone get out! I need to be alone! I only want Black in here! If I need assistance I will call for someone! I want to be the only one in here at the moment, I need to think. Madame Pomfrey I need you to leave as well. If someone else comes in I will tell you. Now everyone get out!" Snape said continued with angry sneer on his face.

Tonks gave sigh and looked at Snape sadly before walking out followed by Poppy and Lupin, Dumbledore paused got ready to go when he saw Luna stay behind and stare at Draco in her dazed glance.

"Is mister Malfoy going to be okay Professor?" She asked quietly.

Snape paused before looking down in sorrow his black hair making a curtain around his face.

"I don't know...I'm not sure anymore...I'm sorry. I'll do what I can for him." He said quietly.

Luna looked away from Draco's shaking body and turned towards the door before hurrying out the door, Dumbledore watched as she instead of going to her Divination class she headed in the direction of the courtyard.

* * *

**Well there we go second chapter for today :3 Hope you like it.**

_Emily_


	30. An Old Wizard's Comfort

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Dumbledore followed miss Lovegood down to the courtyard and found her sitting on the side of the fountain, it was rather cold still as and there was a light snow in the air, coming down on her, but it wasn't cold enough that everything was frozen.

She hadn't bothered to put a jacket on when she went outside, she had been too upset.

Right now she just sat there staring at her lap she looked cold because she shivered slightly but not much. He walked over to her as he saw her shoulders tremble indicating she was crying silently.

He walked over to the young Ravenclaw student and looked down at her.

"May I sit down?" He asked softly.

Luna didn't look at him, she already knew who it was so she gave a small nod as more tears dripped off her chin.

Dumbledore was silent for a long time before he finely spoke.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here without a coat miss Lovegood...you'll catch a cold. Plus you should be in class now." He added.

"I don't think I can go to class, I-I can't loose him...I already lost my father. I love him, but he's changed so much...he's so angry and emotional all the time. It scares me...but I still love him." She cried as Dumbledore used his wand to create a blanket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Do you think he'll be alright Professor?" Luna asked quietly.

Dumbledore hesitated he didn't want to give her false hope. "I will not lie to you miss Lovegood, he is badly injured, he did something really dangerous, and his body is not responding well. Professor Snape is going to try all he can to help him though, so don't give up hope." He said quietly.

Luna's tears started to come more heavier and she started to sob quietly.

Dumbledore wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"He'll be okay, but I can't promise anything. Just have faith in him miss Lovegood." he said.

Luna gave a small nod before smiling at the professor.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Dumbledore smiled gently at her in return. "It's alright miss Lovegood, now off you go to class. If there is any change I will come and get you during dinner."

**~Hogwarts (Hospital Wing)~**

"Black go get all my healing potions and any disinfectants." Snape said coldly.

Sirius was getting quite irate with the man, he kept bossing him around sending him left and right but he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Snape looked down at Draco who was barely conscious before sneering at him.

"It was foolish of you to attempt such actions mister Malfoy." Draco opened his mouth to speak but instead all that came out was a small whimper and then more blood.

"Quiet, don't speak. You have burns down your throat. We don't want to damage them further." Snape said calmly as he stroked the blood matted blond hair.

Sirius came in carrying a black box that he had used to put the numerous amount of healing and curing potions for the situation Draco was in.

Some of them were for burns, some of them for blood loss, some for bruises, and some for deep cuts. And a couple of sleeping potions as well to make the boy drowsy.

He set the box down by Snape and looked watched him as he aimed his wand at Draco's body. 

_"Evanesco."_ he said calmly, and made Draco's bloodied white button up long-sleeved shirt vanish.

Sirius was surprised by what he saw as was the potions professor.

Draco's body was bruising magically all over the place, more than likely an effect from the silver he had swallowed, the bruises were a dark ugly black and blue with a tint of green in it.

Snape then looked at his godson's face as he saw dark bruising starting to form around his jaw and around his left eye.

Draco's let out a small whimper as his jaw became rather cramped and sore as did his eye, random bleeding cuts started to appear on his body as well.

"Snape, you need to do something!" Sirius exclaimed looking at the shocked black haired wizard.

"Black...get out." Severus muttered softly.

Sirius glared at Snape with a hateful look. "No! I wo-"

"If you want to keep your head on your shoulders...**GET OUT!**" Severus growled raising his voice at Sirius.

Sirius sent another glare before turning around sharply and walking out the door, looking over his shoulder before he left and watched for a second as Snape got to work on Draco.

**~Hogwarts (Professor Trelawney's Divination Class)~ **

Luna walked into the Divination classroom quietly, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in their desks.

Ginny and Neville were not in that class with them because they had decided not to take the class. Professor Trelawney watched Luna walk in and she smiled at her before motioning towards the empty seat next to Cho and Harry.

Luna gave her a small smile and sat down beside Harry who gave her a worried look and as Trelawney started talking again he leaned sideways towards her and spoke softly.

"Luna. Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

Luna stared at her desk in her dazed expression, Harry recognized the look though, it was the same look he had seen her wear the night she had been told that her father had been killed and he had comforted her after she had started crying.

"Luna?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure Harry." she whispered quietly.

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze trying to give her a little reassurance.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. Did they tell you what happened?" he asked, earning a nod from Luna.

"He mixed Wolfsbane with silver dust, and since werewolves are vulnerable to silver, he's really sick...he's dying." Luna said quietly.

Harry looked down with sadness in his green eyes, he may not have been too fond of Malfoy but he would never wish him dead.

"Professor Snape is trying hard to help him though." Luna added.

**~Hogwarts (Hostpital Wing)~**

"Draco hold still! Stop squirming!" Severus growled in frustration as he tried to pin Draco down so he'd drink the sleeping potion that the blond haired boy was refusing to drink since it hurt to open his mouth.

"Draco stop! I'm not trying to hurt you, I know it hurts but I need you to drink this." Snape said softly as he grabbed hold of Draco's chin which made the boy screech in pain upon it being touched.

"Draco, come on. I want to help you." Severus said as he tried to coax him into cooperating with him.

Draco looked into his dark eyes and saw the worry in them and finely with a whimper opened his mouth enough for Snape to pour the potion down his throat.

Severus waited for about seven minutes until Draco started to fall asleep and then he got to work on his body trying to do whatever he could to save his godson.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this guys. X X**

_Emily_


	31. Begging For Forgivenss

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat alone in his study, he had been punished by the Dark Lord a few days ago for his, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus' failure to attack Diagon Alley without trouble, and capture Harry Potter, instead they had all run into some members from the Order of the Phoenix and had been defeated.

Bellatrix had almost died and had Voldemort not agreed for Lucius to spare her and allow Lucius to heal her, even though he hated doing so wishing that she had died.

But right now ever since his punishment from the Dark Lord, he had been thinking of his son, then to his own childhood long ago.

He vaguely remembered his father on to of him, they were both nude he remembered shame, violation, pain, and fear. He remembered how his father would force him to do things he didn't want to do, he hadn't known at the time what it meant, but he had known that he didn't like it. The touching, it felt so personal. He remembered his father beating him with a leather whip and with a other objects.

It wasn't until he actually met Snape that he had told someone about what was happening to him, but no neither of them said anything.

He knew Severus had wanted to, but he had convinced him not to because he knew how violent his father was and he was scared he would hurt him even more, he remembered that long ago before Draco had been born and he had just married Narcissa, he had silently promised himself that he would never be like his father.

He would never beat his kids if he ever had any. Then he remembered Draco and his heart ached, he suddenly realized that he had been no better than his own father towards Draco. He may not of abused him sexually, but he had beat Draco just as brutally as his father had beat him physically as a child.

He felt a horrible sensation of guilt and he swallowed nervously and thought for a moment, he realized he now had a choice.

Go find and protect Draco or stay in the Malfoy manor and be the coward he always seemed to be and work for the Dark Lord out of fear.

He thought for a good fourteen minutes before finely standing up, grabbing his wand and coat walking out the door quietly so he wouldn't be seen leaving.

**~Hogwarts (Hospital Wing)~**

Severus let out a frustrated sigh as he gently pulled Draco's mouth back open and poured another potion down his throat, this potion started to heal the burns that went all the way down his throat.

Draco let out some loud coughs as the wounds burned like fire on the sensitive area in his mouth.

"Shh...it's alright." Draco let out a small cry and grasped Snape's wrist tightly, squeezing it hard to try and relieve the pain. This made Snape wince slightly at Draco's tight grip.

Suddenly someone four people walked into the room, and Snape felt anger boil up inside him as he had said earlier that he wanted to be alone.

"Black! I told you before I want to be able to work without interruption!" he snarled without turning around.

"I assure you, these are not necessary." came a voice so familiar to the black haired ex-death eater, he quickly turned on his heel and saw Lucius Malfoy being held by the Lupin who was holding the man by the shoulders from behind.

"Headmaster...what in Merlin's name is he doing here! Do you know what this man has done to him?" Snape said whipping out his wand and aiming it at the older blond.

"I am not here to hurt anyone Severus, I have come to help everyone against the Dark Lord. I have valuable information on his plans." Lucius said with a determined look on his face.

"And what is it you want in return then you scoundrel?" Snape snarled.

"I want to see my son." Lucius said with a soft yet demanding look on his face.

"No. Absolutely not! It is your fault he is in the state he is in! It is your fault he has so low doubts about himself. And it is your fault that he has never been loved and treated properly!" Severus accused harshly.

Lucius glared at him with a despising look. "Yes, and I realize now that I regret every moment I spent hurting him, I once made a promise to myself after marrying Narcissa that I would never be like my father. And I ended up being just as violent as he was, only not as personally abusive. You were the only person I told of what he did to me, you remember what I told you long ago when we were still in school Severus? I may not have done everything my father had done to me to Draco but I did some horrible things. And I do regret doing them." Lucius said softly yet in an angry voice.

Severus' eyes widened in shock at this, as he remembered the conversation between him and Lucius a long time ago, and ever since that conversation his old friend had never once mentioned or talked about the situation again.

Severus paused for a second and looked over his shoulder at Draco before looking at Lupin.

"Remove the restraints, I'll watch him. I want to be alone with him. Me and him need to talk for a moment." Snape said calmly.

Lupin hesitated for a second before removing the bonds from Lucius' wrists and then walked out.

Snape stepped aside allowing Lucius a clear view of his son, who was in horrible shape, bruises covered his body,and his breathing was raspy, his eyes were open but not focusing on anything.

Lucius walked over to Draco slowly and pulled up a chair beside the bed and looked at him before he reached out and touched his son's face with his hand.

Draco's head turned slightly to the side upon feeling the contact, his sleepy drugged eyes looked around the room and finely set to focus on his father who was sitting in front of him his hand touching his face, caressing it gently.

Draco's eyes widened in horror and he wanted to scream but all he could do was cough violently since his throat wasn't completely healed of the burns yet.

"Shh...Draco, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I have done to you...please, Dragon...forgive me...I was too blind by my pride to see what I had in front of me. I suppose I took out my anger, in reasons that are inexcusable taking out my frustrations on you because of my own childhood life...you didn't do anything to deserve such treatment Draco. I am also sorry that I left you at a time that you needed me most. I understand if you don't want me to stay, I understand if you don't want to come with me, but I assure you I have left the Dark Lord, after the memories and thoughts he has finely given me...I want nothing to do with him Draco." Lucius explained as he rested a gloved hand on Draco's head stroking the blond hair.

"Wh-where would we stay? The manor has been taken over." Draco whispered.

"I don't know yet Draco. But I'll figure something out." Lucius reassured.

Severus sent a glare at the man and stepped in between the two.

"If this is some sort of trick Lucius...you will be sorry." he snarled pointing his wand at the long blond haired man once again.

"You above all know how bad my childhood was Severus, do not accuse me of even thinking to do the same actions on Draco." Lucius growled.

Severus was taken back by the coldness in Lucius' words so he gave a nod.

"You will stay with me, Draco, and miss Lovegood. That way I can keep an eye on you." he said sharply.

Lucius smirked at Severus. "Fair enough."

* * *

**There we go! All done with this chapter! x x**

_Emily_


	32. Life or Death

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Luna walked into the hospital wing, she had been informed by Professor Snape that Draco was more than likely not going to make it through, his condition kept getting worse.

Now his body was rejecting his blood since he had so much Silver inside his bloodstream.

She looked around the hospital wing and saw no one was in the room, besides the lone figure on one of the beds. She hesitated but walked over to Draco, she wanted to cry, he looked so miserable and helpless, she didn't like seeing him like this. She pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed.

His limp hand lay by his side covered in bruises and blood.

She smiled softly as she thought of his reaction to her new haircut, that is if he would wake up for her. She had gone out and got her haircut so now it was only down to her shoulders instead of down to her waist, she had it cut in layers so it looked rather raggedy but still nice.

She slowly reached out and placed a hand over Draco's and he opened his eyes to look at her tear stained face, Luna smiled weakly however he looked away from her feeling ashamed of what he had done to himself and that now the consequences were that he might not ever see her smile again, or hear her stories about her wacky little creatures.

"I-I'm...*cough*...sorry Luna..." he rasped out.

Luna gave another sad smile as more tears streamed down her face, she held his hand for a while before she grabbed his chin and turned his head so he'd look at her.

"I love you Draco..." She whispered softly as she grabbed the wash cloth that was on a stand beside the bed and put it in the water before wiping off the blood around his mouth.

Draco eyed her, he was still on a numbing potion that would help with pain but it also made him sleepy. Draco looked at her tear stained face for a wile then at her hair and he coughed slightly.

"H-Hair..." he wheezed out and broke out into another coughing fit.

Luna nodded and gave a friendly smile as more tears came from her eyes, she was scared, he was scaring her to see him like this scared her, even though he couldn't help it.

She gave a little whimper before answering him. "Yeah, I cut it...I cut it just like you suggested, that way when you get better...I'll look better for you."

Draco shook his head and raised as shaking hand up to touch her face. "You were and are fine just the way you are. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. I'm sorry I did this, I'm sorry I'm putting you through this. You won't have to deal with it much longer tho-"

**"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"** She cried loudly.

Draco looked stunned and then he smiled weakly. "You're so strong, you don't give up...you're stubborn. And I like that...Love you..." he said quietly before he passed out once again.

Luna stared at him for a long while before resting her head on Draco's chest not caring that she got some of his blood in her light colored hair, she cried softly mixing her salty tears with his blood. The door to the hospital wing opened and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron who was holding his arm walked into the room.

Luna knew someone had walked in but she didn't turn around to see, she just remained where she was and finely found out who was there when someone spoke.

"Don't worry Ron, it'll be fine. I'm sure its not broken, Madame Pomfrey can surely fix th-"

Hermione paused when she saw Luna sitting beside Malfoy with her head on his chest, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all followed her gaze and Harry got a sad look on his face and walked over to her and laid a hand on her forearm. "Luna. Are you okay?"

"Hello Harry...have the Umgubular Slashkilters been leaving you alone lately?" She asked as she lifted her head from Draco's chest, some of the strands of her long blond hair had darkened with Crimson from Draco's blood so it was in her hair.

She had said this in a voice that proved that she was trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Harry looked at Hermione nervously who mouthed the words _'Play along'_ silently.

"Oh, yeah Luna. They've been staying away. I've been keeping them away by putting lemon juice by the common room door." Harry said quickly trying to think of a story.

Luna smiled softly and looked up at him, her silver eyes were still sparkling with tears. "I've never heard of someone using that technique to keep them away, I should try it sometime."

Then she turned her gaze back to Draco's limp form the blood surrounding is mouth as he had been constantly been coughing and spitting up blood whenever he had been awake.

"Luna? Did you cut your hair?" Hermione asked her.

"I cut it for Draco...for when he gets better..." She said with determination they all could tell wasn't really there.

"How...Draco, is he okay?" Harry cringed upon saying Malfoy's name, but he felt he should at least show some respect towards Luna if she was close to him in such ways.

Luna hung her head and a few tears dripped onto her lap. "I-I'm frightened Harry...I don't want to loose him like I did my father, I can't loose him...I've never felt this way about anyone, I love him...but he's given up...he won't listen, even to me. I don't know what's wrong...but he's scaring me...he just doesn't see that I love him for who he is. How...How am I supposed to make him see that."

Harry kneeled down and hugged her and she put a gentle hand on one of his arm that was around her shoulders she allowed him to hold her while she cried.

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to do anymore." She said quietly after she finely started to settle.

Suddenly Snape and Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing and Snape glared at all of them.

"Everyone get out. I have business to take care of! **NOW GET OUT!**" He said harshly.

They all nodded and quickly left without a word of protest.

Dumbledore and Snape walked over to Draco who was lying in bed unconscious and Snape pulled out a blood red colored potion.

"Hopefully this will work." he muttered.

"You do realize Severus, that if this potion has a fifty percent chance of helping Draco and the other a fifty percent of killing him and it will kill him in a most painful way from the inside." Dumbledore said in a quiet yet wise sounding voice.

"I know headmaster...but its the only option left." Snape said and uncorked the vial and carefully pried Draco's bruised jaws open and poured the potion inside his mouth helping him swallow by muttering a spell.

* * *

**Ooooooh what's this?**

_Emily_


	33. I Love You

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY!**

* * *

Severus Snape had not allowed anyone to come into the hospital wing to visit Draco unless they needed treatment from Poppy themselves.

The potion he had used on Draco worked and was currently breaking down the silver element that was coursing through his blood stream.

Though it had drained most of his strength and he was tired as hell, but he was healed almost properly.

Right now Snape found himself walking up to the medical ward to go tell Draco that he could leave if he so desired, but if he did such actions again he would be expelled. He walked into the room and to his surprise crying on Lucius' shoulder.

"I-I just want this to stop..." he sobbed.

"I know but killing yourself is not the answer." the older blond said stroking Draco's hair.

"Draco." Severus' voice said softly.

Draco's eyes shot up to look at his god father.

"What you did to yourself was inexcusably stupid. But I came here to tell you that you can leave the hospital wing if you want to. Just take it slow and I don't want you rushing all over the place." Snape said.

Draco slowly got to his feet he wobbled a little bit.

"I need to talk to your father for a few minutes. I'll find you later." Snape said quietly.

Draco made his way out of the room after changing back into his robes.

As he was going down the hallway he ran into his cousin Nymphadora, she smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there cous! How you doing?" She asked.

"Better, I think." Draco said quietly.

"You're sweating, do ya have a fever?" she asked feeling his forehead.

"No. I'm fine. " came Draco's reply.

"Well alright then, where you off to?" the short brown haired witch asked. "I...I'm supposed to be going to Dumbledore's office...but, I need to make things right with Luna. I want to see her first." He said softly.

Tonks frowned slightly before smiling.

"Alright, I'll tell Dumbledore to wait for you, go get 'er cous." Tonks said and winked at him.

Draco nodded in understanding and walked down to the Great Hall where he hesitated to enter the large room, but he managed to find the will to push the doors open and walk inside.

**~Gryffindor Table~**

"Man, I feel sorry for Luna she's really a wreck." Harry said quietly.

"Blood hell Harry! Wouldn't you be too, I mean what if Ginny was in that git's place." Ron snarled earning him a glare from Hermione.

"Shut it Ron." George said with a sly smile.

"Yeah Ron Shut it." Fred repeated his twin.

"But I will say this, Luna's about ready to loose it, if this keeps going, if Malfoy does die she's going going to be going completely mental she will."

The three Gryffindors watched as Luna who had been sitting by Cho suddenly stood up, her usually pale face red with anger.

"Don't you talk about him like that! He will get better! Just you wait and see. He wouldn't leave me!" Luna cried or more screamed at the black haired girl. Then they all watched as someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders and neck from behind, holding her tightly as they rested their head on top of her shoulder.

They were surprised to see Draco standing there holding her, they hadn't seen him walk into the Great Hall. He was standing on shaking legs and he seemed to be speaking to her.

Upon hearing his voice Luna wheeled around and hugged him tightly.

**~Ravenclaw Table~ **

Cho looked at Luna and moved closer to her, she put a hand on her back when she saw Luna was just poking at her food instead of eating it.

"You know Luna, maybe you should just let him go...that's what helped me get over Cedric and I feel sort of better, even though it does make me sad some-" Cho was surprised when Luna sprang to her feet and glared at her.

"Don't you talk about him like that! He will get better! Just you wait and see. He wouldn't leave me!" She cried as tears started to stream from her eyes, all the other Ravenclaw girls, most of the people at the Slytherin and the Gryffindor tables were watching her.

"He loves me! I love him! And nothing will change that! He'll get better! He wouldn't leave me!" She yelled as her face started to turn red from her anger.

Luna wasn't aware of the presence behind her until she felt two arms drape around her shoulders and around her chest below her neck from behind, she felt them rest their chin on top of her shoulder blade as they were holding her.

"Damn bloody right, I wouldn't...not for the world..." A soft voice whispered.

Luna's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and she turned around to see a pair of gray-blue eyes looking at her.

Draco was shaking slightly as he held her, his legs were unstable but he managed to force a smile.

"Draco..." She whispered and hugged the blond haired boy tightly.

"I'm fine." Draco said quietly before she leaned forward and kissed his lips as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you...I love you so much..." whispered Luna into his ear.

Draco smiled at her and started out of the Great Hall and to the hallway, and she of course followed him.

**~Gryffindor Table~**

The five Gryffindors all watched in surprise as Luna followed Draco out of the Great Hall and into the hallway outside.

"Well, that was unexpected..." George said.

"Very...wouldn't you say Ron?" Fred teased while nudging Ron with an elbow.

"Sod off you bloody git!" Ron snapped.

Fred and George just chuckled and Hermione shook her head. She knew Ron had feelings for Luna, hell she and him used to be almost like siblings they were so close, but now that she was with Draco that was starting to break apart.

Ron stood up angry at first but she grabbed his arm and looked at him with a gentle caring look. "Just let her be Ronald."

Ron looked down in defeat before sitting back down a sort of pouting manner.

"Well I'm just glad...Malfoy is okay...I mean now Luna will be herself again." Harry muttered.

"That's the one and only benefit out of this...he'll still be the creepy bloke that he is." Ron snapped.

"Oh will you give it a rest! **AND STOP EATING! **You can be such a pig!" Hermione suddenly screamed at him as he started shoveling more food into his mouth.

* * *

**There we go! CHapter uhh...33 I think...I lost count... X x**

_Emily_


	34. The End of Roman Pyres

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY****!**

**

* * *

**Draco and Luna were walking down to Hogsmead, they it was Saturday so they had very few classes that day, Luna had just gotten done with her 'Divination' and Draco had gotten done with his 'Care of Magical Creatures class.'

They had decided to meet up in the courtyard then head on over to Hogsmead, they were walking in the grass and the spring flowers.

They were passing an alley way when suddenly Luna pulled Draco into it and pushed him up against the wall as she started to kiss him.

Draco pulled away and smirked. "You're rather beastly today aren't you."

Luna giggled and stroked his cheek. "Yes, I am. I'm so happy you are back." She whispered softly.

"Me too, I missed seeing your pretty face." Draco said into her ear and placed a kiss on her earlobe.

Draco stopped however when he saw saw something standing at the end of the alley, it was moving too.

Luna followed his gaze and was surprised to see Draco's eyes widen in horror as a man with short black messy and shaggy hair, brown eyes, and all black clothes walked out into their view from the shadows of the ally.

"Well, mister Malfoy...you sure are a slippery little thing...as is your father...I can't believe that man even had the guts to come begging for mercy, and defying the Dark Lord...but you won't be able to squirm your way out of this one. Neither will the pretty little girl next to you." Draco got a look of anger on his face as he stepped in front of Luna

"I'll kill you! Don't you dare touch her! You ruined my life! I won't let you ruin hers!" Luna let out a small squeak before looking at Draco then at the man again.

"Draco...is this-" Luna started but was cut off by the black haired man.

"Roman Pyres m'lady...at your command m'lady." Roman said with a small chuckle as he bowed to one knee.

Draco grabbed his wand and quickly pointed it at Roman who simply smirked.

"You honestly think you can beat me with that little stick? You're wand isn't strong enough to hurt me enough to kill me." Roman laughed and pulled out a vial filled with a liquid Draco recognized immediately as a Reversed Wolfsbane potion.

Roman's body started to change drastically and Draco and Luna backed up their wands still pointed at the giant black werewolf. "Luna...it might be a good idea, to run now..." Draco said softly.

Luna shook her head.

"I'm staying here." She whispered.

**~Hogwarts (Gryffindor Common Room)~**

Ginny and Harry were sitting quietly in the common room. Ron and Hermione were out doing something and the rest of the Gryffindors were out and about somewhere.

"I just can't believe Luna would end up with someone like Malfoy." Harry said softly as he held Ginny close to his chest while they laid down on one of the couches.

"What's so surprising about it Harry? I mean even Malfoy has some good...qualities." Ginny said blushing at what she had just said.

"Like what? Ginny he's been a prat to us ever since he met us." Harry asked.

"Well, we know why he was so mean...and that reason is just plain sad, and if you think about it...if that hadn't of happened he'd probably still be a complete jerk. In my opinion he's lucky to have Luna help guide him into the right direction." she replied smiling softly.

"I guess you do have a point, and I think that it also has to do with his little _'cronies'_ being gone, he feels he has no one to follow him." Harry added which made Ginny nod.

"I wonder where Hermione and Ron went off to..." Ginny muttered.

"They wanted to talk to Professor Lupin about something I can't remember what, but who cares...we finely got some alone time." Harry said quietly and rolled over so she was on top of him, he moved his head forward and kissed her lips as he ran his fingers through her fiery red hair.

"Mmm...I love you Harry." Ginny said as she rested her head on Harry's chest.

**~Hogwarts (Slytherin Dungeons)~**

Snape had finely gotten done teaching his last class for the Saturday, he let out a grunt of frustration as he pushed the door open.

Today wasn't as long as the usual week days in which he had more classes to teach but today, it just seemed so long.

Plus the fact he had to go to Hogsmead later tonight and get something for Lupin, which he didn't see why the werewolf couldn't go send someone else to fetch his books on _'Werewolves'_ from the town library, but he had made an agreement that he had to lend some of the book's information to Draco if he ever needed it, which Lupin had almost instantly agreed.

Though Severus was also getting quiet skittish, the Dark Lord could make his move at any moment of month, week, day, night and he didn't know if he would be ready for that to happen yet, he just wanted Draco to be safe.

_'Then again...nowhere is safe anymore...'_ Snape reminded himself as he made his way up to his personal chambers.

The other reason was because he didn't agree with the headmaster that Potter was ready for this either, he had so many people valuable to him that could be used as leverage against him, but the old wizard had simply said;

_'It's all he has Severus, what he strives for, that's what keeps Harry going he and mister Malfoy are much alike they both try to get the attention and the love they didn't have at a young age, maybe Draco searches harder than Harry but still...you have many connections as well...you just need to find them...and come out of the dark...you need to stop being afraid.' _

After he had said that to him he simply replied by storming out of the room leaving the old man in the room by himself.

Snape came to the door leading to his bedroom and paused as he gripped the handle realization suddenly hit him as he realized what Dumbledore had meant by saying those words to him earlier today.

He gave a sigh and shook his head before pushing the thick and heavy wooden door open and was surprised to see Nymphadora sitting on the foot of his bed reading a book on potions that helped with nauseousness, Snape cleared his throat and she jumped slight before looking up at him her pink hair jerking up slightly from the sudden quick movement, then resting back on her shoulders.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked in that calm yet eerie voice.

"No, I was just looking for you." She said smiling at him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to tell you something. That's why." She said with a laugh.

Snape just rolled his eyes and sat down beside her.

"I wanted to know why you were so upset earlier." She stated.

"My business is none of your concern."

The young woman shook her head and leaned closer to him.

"You need to get my cous off your mind, you need to realize that hes growing up, you can't protect him forever. You also need to let more people in, your not alone you know." She said softly and afterword placing a kiss on his lips that were still slightly chapped from this previous winter.

"Whose to say that Draco's on my mind Nymphadora?" Snape said calmly.

Her pink hair suddenly turned to a fiery red. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" she snapped earning a chuckle from Snape.

"Anyways...that's what always seems to be on your mind. Draco's safety. Whether you'll admit it to me or anyone else or not it is plainly obvious that you love him. Hes so close to you and you adore that, you feel the need to help him." She stated in a sarcastic voice saying that she knew what he was up to.

"Obviously." Snape muttered making Nymphadora laugh.

**~Hogsmead (Alley)~**

"Luna, go..." Draco whispered quietly.

"No I won't abandon you...we'll do it together." Luna said quietly and gave Draco's hand a small squeeze, which earned her a small nod from her boyfriend.

The large black colored werewolf let out a furious snarl and ran at the two teens and Draco frowned and pointed his wand at Roman.

_"Defodio!"_ he said in a calm yet again angry voice.

Roman howled in pain as deep gouges appeared randomly on its body causing blood to pour out of the deep wounds.

Roman picked up a large rather large rock and hurled it at Luna who rose her wand up and whispered, _"Protego."_ and the rock fell to the ground away from her.

_"Everte Statum!"_ Draco said rather loudly and Roman went flying back.

Luna aimed her wand at the flying werewolf and a blue light erupted from her as she said, _"Stupefy."_ and it hit the werewolf in the chest and he was knocked completely unconscious as he landed on a sharp object which impaled him through the chest, thus killing the werewolf man instantly as he transformed back to normal.

Draco looked up suddenly when he heard a voice calling his name, when he looked up he saw his father standing there with a look of surprise on his face.

"Draco? Are you okay?" He asked quietly as he kneeled next to his son who had sunk to his knees.

Draco gave a small nod and stared at his father's concerned face then at the dead body of Roman Pyres.

"You okay?" Lucius asked looking at Luna.

"Yes sir." Luna said with a smile, "I think your son might have a case of Wrackspurts...he doesn't look too good."

Lucius raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I don't know what those are miss..." Lucius trailed off as he realized he didn't know this young woman's name. "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Luna! Luna Lovegood." the young blond said with a completely innocent smile.

This confused Lucius greatly, he was trying to get over his prejudice ways but he had to admit he didn't understand why is son would be dating a girl this wacky, that is if he was dating this girl, he knew he was dating a girl he had heard that but he didn't know who it was.

"Come Draco, let's get back up to the castle...it will be time to leave Hogwarts and back...'home' or now Severus' home for the summer. We need to pack. As does miss Lovegood, as I had heard Severus was having another person staying with us at his house." Lucius explained.

* * *

**Well there we go, I managed to fit some more pairings into it instead of just Draco, hope I did okay. **

_Emily_ X x


	35. Not Someone's Property

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY****!**

**

* * *

**Draco let out a sigh, it felt good to finely be out of the castle, he hadn't been to Snape's house that many times, he had a couple times when he was younger but not many times, and now he, his father, and Luna were all going to be living here?

Draco wasn't sure if that was possible.

Snape was so against his father, every time they were in the same room Snape looked he was going to slaughter him.

It was early in the morning and Draco was still lying in bed beside Luna, Snape was still working the guest room into another room so she could sleep in it, but it didn't bother the two that much that they were sleeping in the same bed together, but Professor Snape had said love business in the bed at night, which had made Draco blush but Luna had just stared at him her dazed look.

"Draco?" Luna asked quietly.

"You're already awake?" Draco replied softly.

"Yes. They're fighting again it seems."

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco muttered.

**~Snape's House (Living Room)~**

"Lucius! You have no right to make such a call! You are not taking him with you!" Snape yelled at the blond haired man.

"I have every right Severus. He is my son, I assure you he is safe with me." Lucius tried to soothe the fuming potions teacher.

"No! Legally I am his guardian, you gave him up." Severus snarled viciously as he drew his wand and put it to Lucius' throat.

"Draco, is my son Severus, I believe what your problem is you a not willing to except that fact, you want to keep him for yourself so you won't have to be a lone anymore. But I am willing to take this deal to court. And you know very well who would win. Don't you?" Lucius said in a calm knowing voice while he put his hand on the tip of Snape's wand and lowered it.

"Did you ever stop to think about your actions might do to Draco? Lucius! You can't do this to him! Its such a drastic change, you'll be hurting him all over again, maybe not physically but verbally. Did you ever think that he might not want to go! Draco is staying here with me. Besides you aren't even aware of the changes and situations hes been going through. On the full moon nights, he changes Lucius! And he can't control himself! I don't want to see you getting killed by your own son, or him getting hurt by you!" Snape hissed his black robes billowing behind him as he turned around away from the older blond and started pacing the room with quick strides.

"I know that he is a werewolf Severus...I know what happens, I am not as dumb as you think, I-"

Snape turned to Lucius glaring at him with angry cold eyes. "No! No you don't! I am prepared for such situations. You however on the other hand are not! And, he will be staying with me. Wheteher you want to hurt him by ripping him away from me is your choice, that is true. Not mine. But if you really want to mentally harm him, goo ahead and make your choice." Snape said lowering his voice to a dangerous threatening tone.

"How dare you Severus! After all these years, I've befriended you, made you my one and only son's godfather, and now you're try to take him away from me. I invited you to mine and Narcissa's wedding, allowed you into our home at the time of need, when you needed help I assisted you!" Lucius said balling his hand into a fist.

Severus pushed his still drawn wand back up to Lucius and forced it against his throat.

"And you know perfectly well why I did that! You know why I took him from you. Not only were you harming him physically but verbally threatening him. Did you know the only thing that kept him going was your wife. Narcissa was the only one who cared for him as did I, and finely when you severely beat your son to oblivion before his return to Hogwarts, which I don't think I even want to know what was running through your head at that time it wasn't until that night his trust for his mothers caring treatment broke he came into my chambers in the middle of the night covered in blood! Lucius he was dying, he was in so much pain. I was actually scared, and you know as well as I do that it takes a lot to frighten me." Snape snarled leaning his face close to the man after he backed him into the wall.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ an angry voice from the doorway.

The two wizards looked towards the doorway and saw Luna and Draco standing there, Draco had his wand drawn and aimed at Snape, then he lowered once he saw Snape's wand fly out of his hand.

Luna was looking her blond boyfriend slightly frightened, as Draco's face was twisted with anger. She had never seen Draco this angry, and neither had Lucius, but once, only once had Severus.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Severus asked taking a step forward towards the boy, but Draco lifted his wand once more this time focusing it on Severus directly.

"I'm leaving! I am not going to listen to you two argue over whose going to have me, as if I'm someone's bloody property, like a child's toy. **I AM NOT SOMEONE'S DOG!** I am person, so for Merlin's fucking sake treat me like one!" Draco cried as tears finely came to his eyes.

Lucius narrowed in disapproval at his son. "Draco! Do not use such language towards me. I am your father and I will discipline you if you use such vulgar in my presence."

Draco's eyes filled with defiance and his wand now aimed towards his father. "And by 'Discipline' do you mean beating the shit out of me, or beating me to near death?"

"No, not to near death, or till you beg for mercy, just until I feel you have learned your lesson." Lucius said and put his hand to his belt, thus making Draco's hand holding his wand tremble slightly making his aim falter unsteadily.

This was when Snape stepped into the middle of the two. "Lucius, get out of this room before I kill you. Miss Lovegood please step out as well. I would like to have a word with Draco."

Lucius muttered something that sound like '_Insolent, stubborn, little brat'_ or something or another before leaving and Luna took one last look at Draco before leaving as well.

* * *

**There we go heres the next chapter guys...Xx**

_Emily_


	36. Visits

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY****!**

**

* * *

**Draco glared at Snape coldly. "I don't want to be here! Let me leave! You don't own me!"

"I know Draco, I know...and I'm sorry we acted as if we thought you were, you are not someone's property Draco, you and me both know that. I don't know what has gotten into your father, I believe he is just scared. Either for his life or your own. He wants to take you with him and move somewhere else. So I have a question. Do you want to leave, you have gone down a rough road and it has been hard for you, so I ask you now. Do you want to leave, I doubt your father would allow miss Lovegood to come with you, and I know how much you care for her Draco." Snape said quietly.

"No! I don't want to leave, but you're treating me like I'm some sort of creature!" Draco cried in disgust.

"I apologize Draco, we never should have said what we did. I promise it won't happen again."

"He threatened to hit me." he whispered.

"Yes...and I will have a talk to him about that. I will be the one to discipline you not him, but I promise never to hit you, or hurt you in any way." Snape said in a firm voice.

"What day is it?" Draco asked suddenly.

"It's the fourteenth. Exactly a week till the full moon." came his reply.

Draco gave a nod and then walked out to go find Luna, Snape wandered out of the room as well and found Lucius in a different room, he turned on his heel quickly and locked the door behind him leaving him and the other man the only adults and people in the room.

"How dare you! How dare you threaten him in my house, if there is going to be one rule in this house it is to be that you are not to discipline him! That will be my job!" Snape snarled pushing Lucius up against the wall.

"Then discipline him Severus! How can you let him talk to me or you!" Lucius stopped when Severus pushed the tip of his wand into his throat.

"He is still scared of you Lucius, if we don't control our anger it will do us no good in progressing forward with Draco. It is prudent that we keep our tempers in check, just to be on the safe side." Snape said in dangerously low voice.

Lucius pushed the black haired man off of him and sneered. "That is the dumbest excuse I have heard of, even Draco thought up better excuses!"

Snape's eyes lowered to a dangerous piercing glare.

"What was that? Was that another threat?" he said aiming his wand at Lucius once again.

"Two can play at this game Severus..." the blond snarled.

"I am not trying to fool or make this a game for no one. I am being quite Lucius. He cannot handle such stress. He can barely keep his own temper in check. I'm surprised that he listens to miss Lovegood like he does, he really does love her." Severus lowered his voice.

"I am no fool Severus I-"

Lucius was interrupted by the door knob turning and trying to open but when it wouldn't open someone knocked.

"Oi, Snape I came for a visit! We promised Luna we would visit every now and then. Harry, Ron, Sirius, and me are here. Though I did promise Draco I would come, hes not too thrilled about Harry and Ron, Sirius...I dunno how he feels about though. But then again that's common Draco for you" Came the chipper voice of Nymphadora Tonks.

Severus flushed slightly but it went away quickly. Lucius smirked upon seeing this.

"Looks like someone's got feeling for someone as well..." Lucius said and walked to the door.

"Snape? Sev? Severus! You in there." Came Tonks' impatient voice, Lucius unlocked the door and opened it and stepped aside so she could walk in.

When she saw Snape standing there and she smiled happily walking over to him and wrapped her arms around him making him roll his eyes without her knowing.

"Come on Sev, let's go outside and see everybody!" She said pulling him by the hand out the door.

"If I may, I do not do well with crowds of people I dislike. Especially one like Black." Snape muttered.

"Yeah well too bad, my cous was asking for you anyways." Severus rolled his eyes once more pulled his hand free and walked out the front door of his house and into the front yard.

He was greeted by two hippogriffs, the people Nymphadora had said had come, and Draco and Luna. Only Draco looked like he wanted to take Potter's head off.

"You...came on those?" Snape said quietly as he looked at the silvery gray hippogriff and then the brown multi-colored one.

"Yes. Harry rode with me and Ron rode with Dora." Sirius said solemnly, he could tell that he wasn't invited here but he was going to keep his promise to Luna, since Harry had asked him to.

Severus rolled his eyes again, and somone else spoke. "Hey its almost time for lunch! Can I cook Sev? Please can I cook?" Nymphadora said, sounding like a little girl getting a kitten for Christmas. Snape raised an eyebrow while Ron and Harry tried to contain their laughter at the look on the ex-potions teacher's face.

"Fine." Snape said a little baffled by the change of mood within the currently dark haired witch.

Nymphadora hurried into the house then poked her head out the door again. "Where's the kitchen?"

At this Harry and Ron couldn't hold in their snickers and giggles anymore so they broke out laughing, earning a dazed look and smile from Luna, a stern look from Sirius, and disgusted and irritated glare, followed by a roll of the eyes from Draco Malfoy.

Snape stood there for a second stunned before pointing to the left. "Through the first doorway on the left." he muttered.

"Harry and Ron...that's enough." Sirius said suddenly.

Harry stopped laughing with a little effort but Ron put more effort into it.

"Blimey, Tonks...she can change moods so quickly, almost as quick as she can change her looks!" Ron said with another snicker.

* * *

**There we go, this is the next chapter...I hope you liked it, I've been having strange dreams lately...had a weird dream I was being chased by a werewolf, then I had a dream I had a giant leach sucking on my arm when I woke up and I screamed and pulled it off and saw a giant circular bleeding scar on my arm! It was horridly nasty, the werewolf dream I can deal with...but that leach dream...not so much. *shivers* By the way if you need a picture of what Tonks looks like in most of this story its either when she was at the Burrow with Lupin or when we first see her with pink hair, so pay attention to the descriptions just a note. X x**

_Emily_


	37. Sectumsempra

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY****!**

**

* * *

**Severus Snape was a bit irate upon having Black in his home, they were all sitting in the dinning room in silence.

Draco was staring at Harry with a glare that was making even Tonks uneasy and there was a tension in the air that could kill someone.

Nymphadora finely broke the awkward silence, "So Luna, has my cous been treating you okay? He better be." Tonks said winking at her.

"Yes, very nicely actually. Even though Professor Snape said we couldn't do anything at night in bed, we have, because Draco's encouraged it a bit." Luna said smiling innocently making everyone stop what they were doing and look at her for a moment in surprise at her words, especially Snape, though this made Draco's face turn beat red and he tried to hide his face in his hands with a loud moan.

"Alright, that's the way to get a girl's heart cous wayta go!" Tonks said giving a small laugh making Draco feel even more embarrassed.

Harry burst out into laughter while Sirius just smiled.

Snape looked irate slightly and Ron looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Well, me and mister Malfoy will be having a discussion later today." Snape muttered.

"Oh Sev let them have their fun!" Tonks said elbowing him in the side.

"I do not want to talk about this anymore." Snape said in a calm yet annoyed sounding voice.

Tonks snickered quietly and they all continued the meal the metamorphmagus witch had made for all of them.

Once they were done Nymphadora looked at Harry before asking, "So Harry, how are your grades. I heard Sirius was rather pleased with your work after he got your 'Potions' grade report. He said you've been doing well since Snape left the Potions professor post and Slughorn took over for him permanently for the year anyways."

Severus stopped instantly dropping his fork with a loud clatter as a thought came to his mind, 

_'Potter! Good at potions? That simply cannot be he has never been good at potions and I am far more better than Slughorn. Is it possible...that he found my book?'_

Draco eyed Snape carefully wondering what he was thinking about.

"Snape? You alright?" Sirius asked wondering why the ex-potions teacher suddenly looked so shocked while Lucius looked at his friend's paled face curiously before turning back to his meal.

Severus however stood and walked out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron muttered.

**~Snape's House (Outside)~**

It had been three hours since lunch and it was starting to get dark, Draco now found himself outside with Ron and Harry alone, locked in a glaring contest with the 'Chosen One'.

"For the last time Malfoy, just bloody drop it." Ron groaned.

"No! Shut up and get lost Weaselby. Go find that good for nothing mud-blood Granger." Draco sneered.

Harry smirked. "That an insult actually coming from you? Look at yourself."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger and he quickly drew his wand, and Ron and Harry drew their's as well.

_"Expelliarmu-"_

_"Everte Statum!"_ Draco snarled before Ron could finish his spell sending Ron flying back and landing hard on the ground.

Harry sent a glare at Draco before the blond shot another round of curses at Harry. 

_"Diffindo!" _He shouted and cast the spell at the dark haired boy, but missed as he jumped behind a tree.

Once he saw Harry in sight again he pointed his wand before a blue light came flying in his direction as Ron had cast Stupefy in hopes to hit Draco to prevent the fight from escalating any further.

Draco focused his wand on Ron again before shouting, _"Bombarda!"_ and cast an explosion that erupted in front of the red head, knocking him to the ground. 

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry snapped trying to get Draco's wand out of it's casters hand but Draco ducked. 

_"Levicorpus!" _Draco sneered and cast the spell which flew strait at Harry who tried to duck but as he dove to the ground on the right it hit his left shoulder and Harry soon found himself suspended in the air hanging upside down by his ankles.

Ron was getting to his feet when Draco pointed his wand at him and shouted. 'Stupefy' paralyzing him.

Draco walked over to Harry who was still hanging upside down and looked him up in the eyes, "Well, now whose the better one Potter? And you're the 'Chosen One'?" Draco paused and punched Harry across the face harshly.

"I may be a half-breed, but at least I'm better than-"

Draco was cut off when Harry reached for his wand and grabbed hold of it and quickly cast a spell that Draco recognized immediately while the brown haired boy was hanging upside down. _"Sectumsempra!" _

Draco was sent flying back and he landed on his back in the part of the yard with the longer grass.

Harry was surprised when Draco didn't get up, he heard choked coughs from him though. He looked at Ron and aimed his wand at him as he kneeled beside him. _"Rennervate."_

Ron opened his eyes and sat up. "He's gone mental he has." he stated towards Malfoy.

Harry cracked a smirk but it disappeared when he heard labored gasps and rough coughs from Draco whose form was only a shadow in the darkness of the midnight sky.

"Malfoy? You okay?" Harry asked.

Draco's body moved slightly but not much, Harry pulled up his wand.

_"Lumos."_ he said and the tip of the wand lit up like a white flare, he walked over to Malfoy's body and lowered the wand to see his shaking figure and he jumped back when he saw the damage the untested spell he had just performed had done.

"Bloody hell Harry! What did you do!" Ron cried.

Draco rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, blood pouring out of the deep gashes in his chest.

Harry kneeled down to try and help the blond but Draco's following words stopped him.

"Potter! Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" Draco yelled in fury before collapsing to the ground lying motionless as he passed out.

"Merlin! Harry you killed him!" Ron cried.

"No Ron, he just fainted." Harry muttered.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of writing lately, I've been distracted by other things. x x**

_Emily_


	38. Self Defense

** Fourth Harry Potter fic XD Note this takes place during the sixth year, Draco is not with the Death Eaters, and Lupin has been given a second chance as a teacher. OH! And Sirius is still alive by the way...YAY****!**

**

* * *

**Harry stared down at Draco with a worried expression before switching his glance to Ron.

"Go get Professor Snape or someone." Harry whispered kneeling down and rolling Draco Malfoy onto his back once more.

"Ron? Harry. What you doing out here?" came the voice of Tonks as she came walking through longer grass that was up to her thighs.

"I-I cast a spell on Draco that I had never used before, I didn't even know what it did. He needs help Tonks, and he needs it now."

Nymphadora hurried over to where Draco was lying on the ground and clasped a hand over her mouth to suppress the gasp that came from her. "Oh Harry, what did you do!" She cried.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know it would hurt him like this, he attacked us first!" Harry said quickly in defense, but he stopped when he saw professor Snape.

"What is all the noise out here about. Potter? So help me if you keep up this racket I'm going to..."

Snape's voice trailed off when he saw Draco lying there bleeding heavily from the chest. Snape recognized the injuries immediately as he hovered his illuminating wand over Draco's body.

"You did this Potter?" Snape said shaking with fury but closing his eyes tightly shut for a moment then opening them again.

"Yes sir, but I didn't know it would have this effect...I'm sorry, but he attacked us first!" Harry replied.

"You and I will have a talk later Potter, go find Black and tell him that I want to speak with him in an hour." Snape snarled.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help professor...?" Harry's asked but quickly shut his mouth as Snape's angered eyes rose again to look at him.

"No there is not. Now go!" he snarled.

Ron quickly went inside and Harry followed him.

**~Snape's House (Kitchen)~**

Severus stood in the kitchen now locked in a glaring contest with Harry Potter.

"You fool! What were you thinking? That spell could have killed him!" Snape yelled at the boy.

"I didn't know it would do such damage, I had never used it or heard of it professor." Harry whispered quietly.

"Just like your father you are Potter, not caring of the consequences of your actions." Snape said with icy bitterness.

"I know my father wasn't nice to you! That doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! Malfoy attacked me and Ron first! I acted in self defense."

Snape sent the boy an icy glare before holding out his hand.

"Give me the book Potter?"

"I do not have it with me." Harry said coldly, looking away from the potions teacher.

"Then I expect it back in my possession when we return to Hogwarts. Am I understood?" Snape snarled while grabbing Harry by the shirt collar.

Harry nodded his head and that is when Sirius walked into the room, earning Severus' attention.

"Black, I want you and Potter out of my house now. Or I will not be held responsible for my actions." he snarled.

Sirius gave Harry with a surprised look. "What happened?"

"Potter here, used a spell on mister Malfoy that nearly killed him, had I not been there he would have bled to death from nearly fatal injuries." Snape answered before Harry could explain.

"He attacked us first!" Harry stated once again.

Sirius let out a sigh. "Alright Snape, we'll leave...and I'll have a talk with Harry, but we will be back sometime to pick up Luna and Draco to take them back to Hog-"

"I can very well do that myself, I will see mister Potter back at school and I will want my book returned to me." Snape sneered coldly at Sirius, though he kept his cold eyes on Harry.

Sirius gave a nod and with that said he and Harry left taking Buckbeak with them.

**~Hogwarts Express (Harry, Ron, and Hermione)~ **

Harry let out a groan of frustration as he sat down beside Ron.

"Damn, he's such a little prat." Harry growled.

Hermione sent a disapproving glare at her friend.

"Harry! I didn't know you used such foul language!" She scolded.

Ron snickered quietly and Hermione smacked him on top of the head.

"Bloody hell! What was that for!" Ron whined.

"It's not funny Ronald!" snapped Hermione.

"Anyways, what happened mate?" Ron asked leaning forward to look at Harry.

"Oh nothing, just that Draco's trying to convince Luna that I purposely tried to almost kill him."

"Luna doesn't believe him does she?" Hermione asked.

"No, she doesn't, but just that he has the nerve to try and accuse me of trying to kill him when he was trying to do us in just makes me sick."

**~Hogwarts Express (Draco and Luna)~**

"Oh Draco I'm sure Harry didn't mean to hurt you." Luna said while reading an old Quibbler magazine upside down as usual.

"Didn't mean to? He almost totaled me!" Draco cried.

"I think you're over reacting." Luna said quietly.

Draco folded his arms and let out a small huff before looking out the window.


	39. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
